Se perdre
by little akary
Summary: Se perdre? Il y a différentes façon de se perdre mais la plus dur est de retrouver son chemin. Il faut alors faire des choix... et plus on est perdu plus c'est dur. Pour Ichigo c'est la même chose s'il ne s'accroche pas il perdra. prendre compte du rating
1. quand tout commence

Coucou tout le monde, me voilà de retour dans une autre fiction. Une nouvelle fois pour écrire des conneries... euh non cette fic sera plus sérieuse que les autres je dois l'avouer... Mais rassurez-vous il y aura tout de même de l'humour. Sauf que l'histoire tournera autour de plusieurs mystère, enfin je pense que vous l'aurez comprit au résumé ça ^^". Donc je m'étale pour rien là... comme toujours quoi.

En fait je ne voulais pas poster cette fic tout de suite parce que je voulais bien la peaufiner, mais comme je suis en retard pour KuroTsuki je me suis dis que je pourrai bien la mettre. En fait pour tout vous dire, je me suis trouvé une Beta (Akemi-san mouahahah tu apparais...) et elle a nettement plus de boulot que moi alors mes chapitres arriveront maintenant de manière moins précise. Désolée mais c'est comme ça et puis vous êtes obligé de faire avec mouahahahah.

* * *

Le réveil sonna dans la petite chambre, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger son propriétaire outre mesure. Il ne daigna l'éteindre que lorsque sa colocataire entra dans la sa chambre un air outré sur le visage. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas cours avant deux heures elle, et s'était normal qu'elle ne veuille pas être réveillée. Enfin maintenant c'était trop tard. Une fois l'objet de son malheur éteint, elle quitta la chambre et il l'entendit se laisser tomber sur son lit. Cela lui tira un sourire et il décida de se lever. Il s'habilla et s'attarda devant la glace. Pour ses cheveux, il fallait bien qu'il les brosse, non ? Puis il se regarda dans la vitre. Grand, assez musclé mais sans plus, les cheveux roux surplombant un visage encore assez gamin qui devenait beaucoup plus mature lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils. Les yeux noisette avec un petit on ne sait quoi qui les rendait incomparablement attractif. Mais au final il n'était qu'un lycéen normal. C'est ce se dit ce jeune homme de 19 ans, Kurosaki Ichigo, lorsqu'il passa son sac sur son épaule. Tant qu'on ne parlait pas du passé, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un adolescent normal.

Plus pour très longtemps.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bahut il fut directement accueillit par ses amis. Deux jeunes hommes de son âge, l'un brun avec les yeux noir, un 69 sur la joue gauche, Hisagi Shuhei, l'autre les cheveux rouges les yeux rieurs eux aussi plutôt brun, lui aussi portait des tatouages sur le front et dans le dos, Abarai Renji. Ils étaient dans une grande conversation que le roux avait interrompu, il les laissa donc pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Il étudiait en médecine, c'était une affaire familiale, il y avait déjà pas mal de chose qu'il savait faire. Ichigo avait souvent aidé son père à la clinique mais voulant en faire son métier il lui fallait faire des études. Heureusement il s'en sortait mieux que la moyenne et là il ne pouvait dire qu'une chose « merci papa ».

Le roux entra dans l'amphi et prit place vers le milieu dans une rangée vide. Il fut vite rejoint par ses deux amis et le reste des étudiants puis le cours commença. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la classe, mis à part le prof bien sûr. Et il leur fallut attendre la pause de midi pour pouvoir entamer une discussion correct. Ils étaient dans le réfectoire avec d'autres connaissances. En gros autour d'eux se trouvait, Inoue première année d'infirmerie, Tatsuki même classe et sa colocataire, Rukia, au même niveau que lui, c'est à dire première année médecine mais dans une autre classe. Etaient aussi présent Yumichika et Ikkaku, qui eux était des derniers années médecine, avec lesquels ils avaient fait, disons rudement connaissance. On va dire que pour créer des liens les garçons recourent souvent à leurs points mais laissons ce petit détail. Ce fut d'ailleurs Yumichika qui lança la grande question :

« Vous faîtes quoi ce soir ?

-On reprend par un contrôle tôt demain matin, informa Inoue, alors ce soir révision.

-Moi aussi, Rukia.

-C'est nul pour moi aussi, se défila à son tour Tatsuki.

-Le contrôle ?

-Entre autre mais c'est aussi bientôt les vacances et je veux bosser. J'ai un entretient alors ce soir dodo.

-Ca tombe bien, enfin si je puis dire, ajouta le brun voyant le regard des filles, parce j'voulais vous inviter au Gotei.

-Ah ouais je vois, soupira Rukia.

-Je suis pour, accorda Shuhei.

-De même, ajouta Renji.

-Ichi ? Tu te décides ?

-Ouais ouais je viens. »

Le Gotei était un endroit fréquenté par des personnes pas forcément très bien dans leur tête, ni recommandées pour un sou. Ce qui avait mis Ichigo dans un petit doute. Mais tant qu'il n'était pas seul tout devrait bien aller. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Puis ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné, en fait la dernière fois c'était pour que le brun coupe au carré puisse se trouver un mec. Parce que oui, il fallait le préciser le Gotei était un club gay. Bien qu'Ichigo ne soit pas totalement de ce bord là, il y accompagnait ses amis quand l'occasion se présentait. Il en allait de même pour Renji, qu'il voyait bien tourner autour de Rukia, et vice versa.

La cloche sonna à nouveau et les jeunes gens se divisèrent pour aller en cours. L'après-midi fut longue et le roux n'était plus très sûr de vouloir sortir la soirée. D'autant plus lorsqu'il regarda son emploie du temps du lendemain, il reprenait à 9 heures, cela voulait dire dodo plus tôt que les autres. Renji et Shuhei ne partageaient pas ce cours là avec lui. Ils faillaient être marteau pour prendre des cours d'aïkido, d'après ce qu'ils disaient. Mais c'était grâce à ça qu'Ichigo s'était fait une réputation et du coup ne se faisait plus embêter. Il fallait dire qu'entre son joli minois et ses cheveux orange, il en avait attiré pas mal des tordus. Tous remis à leur place douloureusement par ce même petit minois aux cheveux orange.

Il entra en coup de vent dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Tatsuki, le temps de prendre une douche. Il se changea et souhaita bonne chance à la jeune fille pour son entretient du lendemain avant de partir. Une chance Renji l'attendait au bas de l'immeuble. Apparemment lui n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer, son appartement était plus loin que celui du roux. Ichigo lui proposa alors de mettre son sac chez lui, ce que refusa l'autre alors ils se mirent en route. Sur le chemin ils s'arrêtèrent pour récupérer Shuhei puis prient le bus pour aller au centre ville. Sortis du bus ils traversèrent quelques rues, pour la plupart très mal éclairée lorsqu'il faisait nuit, et souvent à ces même heures, regorgeant de chose qu'il ne fallait pas voir. C'était pour cela qu'ils empruntaient toujours un autre chemin pour rentrer. Il fallait tout de même avouer que celui-ci était beaucoup plus rapide.

Arrivé à l'établissement, ils entrèrent directement dans un lieu d'apparence peu accueillant. Une fois à l'intérieur, pourtant, l'ambiance était chaude et veloutée. La musique n'était pas forte au point de briser les tympans mais juste assez pour ne pas pouvoir écouter les conversations des autres. La décoration était simple, dans un style assez moderne alliant acier, gris, et velours, pourpre. Tout de suite les effluves de l'alcool leur montèrent aux nez, sans vraiment être agressive, mélangées à l'odeur même que dégageait l'endroit et toutes les personnes présentent.

Les trois amis retrouvèrent vite leurs aînés accoudés au bar. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux, Ichigo un peu en arrière regardant les gens présents. Il s'attarda sur plusieurs visages, sans trop s'en rendre compte, mais d'un coup il resta bloqué sur deux yeux turquoise. Il ne put s'en sortir que lorsque ces yeux se tournèrent à leur tour vers lui, produisant ainsi chez le jeune homme comme un électrochoc, comme si un souvenir oublié l'avait rattrapé au vol. Puis la voix de Renji le tira de cette situation, et c'est sans demander son reste qu'il les rejoignit.

Bien vite ils furent séparé de Yumichika qui était assez expressif comme garçon, il s'était vite trouver une nouvelle victime. De même Shuhei et Renji ne semblait pas laisser de marbre certaines personnes du club. Pourtant seulement le brun accepta une danse. Bientôt Ichigo lui-même se fit aborder par un homme qui semblait quelque peu plus âgé que lui. Ce dernier arborait un sourire engagent mais surement trop pour être sans arrière pensés. Alors qu'il parlait Ichigo se sentait complètement détaillé, de plus sa main tombait un peu trop souvent sur sa cuisse à son goût. Il fut délogé par Ikkaku qui avait tout de suite sentit la gêne du rouquin. Pourtant le dénommé Aizen, si c'était bien son nom, ne s'était déplacé que de quelques tables et Ichigo sentait encore son regard sur lui. Pas qu'il se sentait vraiment dérangé par cet homme qui avait un visage plutôt sympathique au premier abord. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui clochait dans le tableau.

Il regarda alors sa montre et se dit que c'était l'heure de rentrer. Il salua Renji et son aîné avant de rejoindre l'entrée du club. Il remarqua aussitôt Aisen se lever à son tour et là quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine. Le roux se força à se calmer et d'un geste tout à fait involontaire de sa part se mit donc à regarder la salle tandis qu'il avançait. Il recroisa une nouvelle fois les yeux bleu, sans pour autant voir le visage qui allait avec, et fit attention de ne pas trop s'y perdre. Dieu sait comment et pourquoi mais d'un coup il eut une remonté de courage.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas duré longtemps. Ichigo en était presque à courir dans les rues tant l'impression qu'il était suivi le collait à la peau. A chaque bruit sortant de ses propres pas il voyait le visage engagent et un peu trop faux d'Aizen. D'un coup il se retourna pour voir une poubelle à terre. Alors il se retourna et parti en courant droit vers l'arrêt de bus. Il vit se dernier arriver et ne fut que plus soulagé.

Il ne fut totalement détendu, enfin façon de parler, que lorsqu'il put enfin se blottir dans ses couvertures. Encore inconscient de tout ce qu'il venait de bouleverser.

* * *

Verdict? J'ai réussi à vous donnez envie de lire la suite? J'espère que oui ^^


	2. une rencontre pas forcément bonne

Voilà un deuxième pitit chapitre histoire de vous mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance car oui elle commence à se former un peu plus. Enfin c'est surtout l'arrivée de Grimm.

Fyekawai: Ohoh t'es venue aussi sur cette fic mdr, tu me suis ça fait plaisir. Pour Ichigo, bah en fait il a la tête du parfait petit ange (tant qu'il fronce pas les sourcil je te l'accorde) qui donne envie de lui faire les pires crasses. Enfin je te rassure il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire (du moins avec moi) parce que bon s'il a pas de répondant c'est moins drôle... surtout si on le mets contre Grimm mouahahahah. Mici pour tes encouragement.

Ayu: Moi aussi avoir ha^te que tu lises la suite ^^ et qu'elle te plaise.

Claire: Tu verras ça sera pas franchement Aizen le plus gênant enfin je te laisserais le temps pour le découvrir.

Voilà bonne fic à vous tous.

* * *

Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par le soleil qui lui arrivait en pleine figure. Lorsqu'il eut le courage d'ouvrir un œil se ne fut que pour voir l'extrême sourire qui ornait le visage de sa colocataire. Alors il regarda son réveil et remarqua qu'il n'était encore que 7h45. Le roux ne put alors empêcher un sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres et il envoya son oreille sur la jeune fille, qui l'esquiva sans peine. Elle allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle annonça :

« Bon j'y vais, et ce soir je suis pas là. Je reste chez Inoue et Rukia.

-Génial j'pourrai inviter Renji et Shuhei, dit alors le roux encore un peu endormit.

-Si j'apprends, dieu sait pour quelle raison, qu'on a mis ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans ma chambre, t'es mort Ichi.

-Comprit cinq sur cinq chef, rigola le dit-Ichi, aller tu vas être en retard. »

Elle lui sourit et sortit finalement laissant l'autre colmater encore un peu. Le jeune homme finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il ne se servit qu'un thé. Il savait qu'il fallait manger le matin, que c'était important et blablabla et blablabla mais lui n'en avait jamais le courage. Pourtant il mettait tout de même de quoi se rassasier pendant les intercours. Bien sûr il était souvent pillé par ses amis.

Il regarda sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait être à l'heure. Pourtant il s'était réveillé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Ichigo se maudit intérieurement de sa tendance à paresser. Il attrapa son sac et passa la porte de son appartement. D'un coup son ventre se tordit bizarrement, là en bas des escaliers, il y avait un homme qui attendait. Pas le genre de mec à être là juste pour être là. Plutôt le genre baraqué qui devait certainement attendre quelqu'un pour lui péter les deux genoux. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébral alors que le visage d'Aizen lui revint une nouvelle fois en mémoire.

Non impossible pourquoi engagerait-il une armoire à glace pour une rencontre infortunée, dans un bar qui plus est. Ichigo reprit son sang-froid. Il allait finir par vraiment être en retard avec toutes ses bêtises. Il passa devant l'homme et partit d'un pas rapide vers la fac. Un petit footing, quoi de mieux pour s'échauffer ? Il remarqua par la même que l'homme ne l'avait pas suivit et en fut extrêmement soulagé.

Il arriva essoufflé et complètement rouge devant son prof d'aïkido pourtant celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire. Le laissant simplement aller se changer pendant que les autres s'échauffaient.

Une fois de plus sa journée passa on ne peut plus vite. Il prit sa pause déjeuné avec simplement Shuhei et Renji mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le truc c'était qu'un silence venait de tomber et il n'aimait pas trop ça surtout entre eux. Alors il demanda :

« Vous savez que les filles se font une soirées pyjama ce soir ?

-Sérieux ? demanda Renji. On va faire un tour ?

-Tu crois franchement qu'avec Rukia et Tatsuki c'est une bonne idée ?

-Faut avouer que Tatsuki est flippante quand elle s'énerve. J'préfère pas y penser, ajouta Shuhei.

-'Tain les mecs, elle est passé où la fougue de la jeunesse ?

-Je crois que c'est dans le plateau repas qu'elle passe, soupira le roux.

-C'est pas faux. »

Chacun avaient approuvé les dire d'Ichigo, il fallait dire que la fac était vraiment bien. Les profs super et tout. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture tous les élèves pouvant prendre leur repas à l'extérieur ne s'en privaient pas. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de nos trois jeunes hommes. C'est alors que Renji demanda :

« Au fait t'es bien rentré hier Ichi.

-Hein ? s'étouffa-t-il une nouvelle boule se formant dans le creux de son ventre.

-Bah j'ai vu l'autre type qui t'as accosté se lever en même temps que toi. Je sais pas s'il est sortit donc je voulais savoir si t'étais bien rentré.

-Euh ouais t'inquiète pas.

-T'es sûr, s'informa tout de même Shuhei sentant bien qu'un truc titillait le roux.

-Mais oui, lança-t-il avec un nouveau sourire pas la peine de les inquiéter avec ses montages de tête. Bon il faut peut-être qu'on retourne en cours. J'veux pas arriver en cours en retard deux fois dans la même journée.

-C'est compréhensible », pouffa le brun.

Pourtant ce fut lui qui se leva premier rejoignant le dépôt de plateau, et aussi de la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Il était à peu près 19 heures lorsque les deux roux sortirent de leur dernière heure de cours. Le troisième les avait vivement devancé pour ne pas rater le dernier bus lui permettant de ne pas devoir marcher jusqu'à chez lui. C'est alors qu'il sortait qu'Ichigo remarqua une voiture qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là. A l'intérieur il y découvrit l'armoire à glace du matin. Son cœur manqua alors un battement et il souffla à l'autre :

« Renji, je compte sur toi. »

Il se tourna vers son compagnon surpris qui ne semblant pas avoir réellement comprit. Le roux répéta une nouvelle fois la phrase et l'étudiant remarqua à son tour la voiture bizarre. Alors d'une façon la plus naturelle du monde, comme si cela avait était convenu depuis longtemps ils bifurquèrent sur la droite, passant dans une petite ruelle les mettant hors de vue de la voiture.

« Finalement t'es pas bien rentré hier, souffla alors le tatoué.

-Si je suis bien rentré, mais c'est ce matin j'ai vu le type dans la voiture en bas des escaliers. Je pensais à une coïncidence. Et Tatsuki est pas là.

-Je t'accompagne, affirma l'autre.

-Tu peux rester à la maison ?

-Euh…j'avais certaine choses à faire mais j'pense que ça peut se régler. Attends. »

Il sortit son portable et s'éloigna de quelques pas du roux. Lorsqu'il revint il avait une mine soucieuse qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Je peux pas Ichi. Je dois…

-Explique pas c'est pas grave.

-Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi.

-Ca va pas, après tu seras tout seul. Non je veux pas. D'ailleurs tu partiras par là, ordonna-t-il presque en pointant l'autre bout de la ruelle du doigt, je veux pas que tu repasses devant la voiture.

-Ok ok ça va. Mais appelle si jamais ya un problème. »

Le roux lui fit signe que oui et le regarda ensuite partir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de situation. Il sortit alors de la ruelle et remis son sac bien sur son épaule. Il y avait encore quelques personnes autour du bahut mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment le rassurer. De plus la nuit commençait à tomber et il savait très bien que très peu de personne rencontrerait son chemin.

Il passa devant la voiture sans un regard pour eux, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas vu qu'il les avait remarqués. Ichigo se frotta vigoureusement les bras, comme pour se réchauffer et entreprit de partir en courant à petite foulée. Au moins il rentrerait plus vite même si ce n'était absolument pas comme ça qu'il pourrait semer une voiture.

Il avait à peine parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'il vit la voiture s'arrêter devant lui. Il voulu passer au plus vite mais un homme plus que baraqué en sortit. Inconsciemment le jeune homme se mit en position de défense mais quelque chose d'imprévu se passa alors et il sentit quelqu'un lui donner l'accolade. C'est alors qu'il croisa des yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié de sa vie. D'un turquoise qui vous paralysait complètement. Façon de parler car le roux se retrouva attiré contre l'homme. Celui-ci étendait un sourire qu'on pourrait appeler carnassier et en le voyant Ichigo ne se sentait pas vraiment plus en sécurité qu'avec les deux autres. Il remarqua alors que ceux-ci remontaient justement dans leur voiture, ce qui le soulagea vivement d'un poids.

C'est alors qu'il se sentit emporté par son « sauveur » et presque balancé dans une autre voiture. Il regarda un moment le conducteur, il avait une posture droite, un physique qu'on devinait aisément musclé et carré, des cheveux étonnement bleu eux aussi mais surtout une arme était visible à travers sa chemise négligemment mise par-dessus son pantalon. Le roux se frotta les tempes et la première question tomba :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Quoi t'pas content, j'viens d'te sauver la vie là.

-Ah ouais ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'as enlevé là, pas eux, rappela l'étudiant.

-Bah faut pas r'garder les détails aussi.

-Et je peux savoir qui tu es et ce que tu me veux ?

-J'vais où, j'sais pas ton adresse encore.

-Comment ça encore ?

-J'vais où j'te demande.

-Et si j'ai pas envi de te le dire, s'emporta le roux

-Très bien t'préfères sans doute que j'te laisse là à ton prop' sort, éleva un peu plus la voix le bleuté.

-Très bien tourne droite, s'écria le passager non volontaire.

-C'était pas si dure, monta encore l'autre d'un cran.

-C'est l'immeuble là-bas. »

Le roux était contracté et n'avait en aucun cas l'envie de montrer l'endroit où il habitait à cet homme. Aller savoir pourquoi mais pour Ichigo il avait quelque chose qu'il le faisait nettement plus flipper que n'importe quelle armoire à glace.

Le bleuté arrêta sa voiture dans le parking destiné à l'immeuble et sortit rapidement, faisant un bref tour d'horizon de la tête. Pendant ce temps le roux n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était dirigé vers son appartement. Pour une fois il était content de lui et avait réussi à semer son kidnapper et à rejoindre son appartement. Il décocha directement son potable après avoir posé son sac. Il voulait prévenir Renji pour ne pas qu'il se fasse trop de soucie durant la soirée mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire son numéro quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ichigo n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir pour finalement retomber sur une tête qu'il ne voulait pas du tout mais pas du tout voir.

« T'pensais vraiment qu't'allais m'échapper comme ça ? lança-t-il avec le même sourire carnassier.

-Si seulement. Pourquoi t'es là ? soupira alors le jeune homme se mettant par la même sur la défensive.

-J'suis pas sûr qu'tu veuilles l'entendre.

-Alors veux-tu bien partir, commença-t-il à s'énerver un peu plus.

-C'est qu't'es poli même énervé. L'truc c'est que j'peux pas t'laisser seul.

-Ok alors je te laisse entrer si tu m'expliques.

-Hum, ça va être long.

-Au moins qui tu es ça suffira pour ce soir.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, annonça-t-il fièrement, j'peux rentrer maintenant ? »

Le roux s'écarta pour laisser l'individu entrer et referma derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux un moment cherchant à retrouver son calme alors que son cerveau bouillonnait. Il décocha finalement son portable sous le regard bleu et composa le numéro de Renji.

« Allo… oui Renji c'est moi… Non t'inquiète tout va bien je suis rentré… Ouais, bon on s'voit demain… Qui ?... Oh ouais génial… oui j'avais comprit 11 heures je suis pas devenu débile en une soirée je te rassure. A demain. »

Il raccrocha et chercha Jaggerjack du regard. Apparemment celui-ci ne l'avait pas attendu pour faire le tour du domicile. Il finit par le retrouver dans ce qu'ils avaient aménagé, avec Tatsuki, comme un salon. Lorsque le roux passa dans la pièce il affirma directement :

« Pas moyen que j'dorme sur c'truc, exposa-t-il en désignant le canapé.

-Tu veux pas non plus que je te laisse ma chambre.

-Bah y'en à une autre non ?

-Hein ? Ichigo fit alors une grimace se rappelant de la menace de sa colocataire le matin même. Pas question que tu rentres dedans.

-Alors j'prends ta chambre.

-Tu rigoles, tu crois vraiment que je vais partir de ma chambre pour te laisser toi l'occuper.

-J't'ai demandé d'partir ? »

Ichigo croisa une nouvelle fois le regard turquoise et eu un mauvais pressentiment mais il n'avait en aucun cas l'envi de laisser sa chambre. Alors il esquiva son « invité » et s'enferma dans ladite chambre. Il n'avait aucune envi de manger, ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir pour remettre ses idées au clair.


	3. des complications arrivent

Mouahahah je suis dans un jour de bonté je post plus vite le nouveau chapitre, vi vi vous pouvez dire merci... vi vi vous pouvez vous dire qu'elle a prit la grosse tête mdr... bref l'embrouille commence à prendre forme... enfin je vous laisse découvrir ça.

Fyekawai: lol moi aussi je l'aime ce grimmjow tu n'es pas la seule je te l'avoues mdr, sauf que là si tu veux ne serait-ce qu'avoir ta chance ça risque d'être plus que dure ^^" Tout ça pour dire que la Grimm attitude est la meilleure qui soit... enfin pour lui quoi. Pour pouvoir appréciez le pourquoi du comment il ne fait pas peur à Ichi il va falloir attendre encore un peu mais tu verras il y a une raison tout à fait logique... enfin aussi logique que tout ce qui peut sortir de dessous mon crane mdr. Je tiens à dire qu'en effet le but de cette fic c'est que pour soyez aussi perdu qu'Ichigo (d'où le titre ) merci pour ton immense com, chose que j'adore toujours en plus tu me fais rire alors il y a pas raison à arrêter mdr.

Ano Nym: en espérant que la suite te plaise

Bumblebee: Ichi s'ennuyer dans cette fic? Nooooooooooon il va en avoir plein la tête du début à la fin ça c'est promis ^^ Pour Tatsuki je te laisserai le découvrir en temps et en heure.

Ayu: Voici la suite espérons qu'elle soit toujours a ton goût.

* * *

Lorsque le roux se réveilla le lendemain se fut parce qu'il sentait quelqu'un dans son dos. Il tomba alors sur son réveil qui indiquait plus de huit heures. Pris de panique il se leva d'un coup, enjamba le corps qui se trouvait un peu avant contre lui sans y faire attention. Il allait se diriger d'un pas stressé vers la commode mais une main attrapa sa cheville.

« On s'calme tu r'prends à onze heures.

-Ah oui c'est vrai… AH MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA !!!!!

-T'es bruyant l'matin.

-Excuse-moi de mal prendre le fait que le mec qui s'est incrusté chez moi, après m'avoir accessoirement embarqué de force, se retrouve dans MON lit. Et puis lâche ma cheville.

-J't'ai dit que j'prendrais pas le canapé, et t'm'as interdit la chambre de l'autre. T'pensais qu'j'allais aller où ?

-Chez toi par exemple.

-C'est trop loin chez moi.

-Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

-Au fait j'ai mangé un peu hier.

-Très subtile le changement de sujet. »

Mais Ichigo devait admettre que ça avait très bien marché. Maintenant il était aussi assez préoccupé par l'état de sa pauvre cuisine. Étonnement il ne la trouva pas jonchée de cochonnerie comme il s'y serait attendu, il soupira rassuré, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il mourrait de la main de Tatsuki. Quoi que si l'autre ne voulait pas décamper avant ce soir il y aurait le droit quand même. Fatigué malgré ses dix heures de sommeil, le roux commença par se servir un thé sans s'occuper du dénommé Jaggerjack. Il préférait ne pas trop penser à cet homme. Déjà que le savoir proche de lui aurait suffit à le faire frissonner.

Il s'installa à la table et s'attarda pour remettre ses idées en place. Une odeur de café le réveilla et le fit se tourner vers Grimmjow.

« C'est bon je suis mort, marmonna-t-il laissant son front chuter contre la table.

-Va falloir investir dans l'café.

-Il est déjà pas à moi. Puis tu comptes rester combien de temps encore ?

-T'as l'choix.

-Alors pars maintenant, s'il te plait.

-On s'calme le comique. T'as l'choix, soit on reste ici soit on va chez moi mais là plus d'fac.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'mon appart est trop loin d'ici.

-Esquive pas ma question, je suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

-C'est pas c'que dis ta tête, sourit-il plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles ambrées.

-Je veux une réponse Grimmjow Jaggerjack, que fais-tu chez moi ?

-Pour ta sécurité.

-Ah ! Celui qui m'enlève qui veut me protéger, rigola faussement le roux, j'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est vrai que comme ça le plan ne payait pas de mine.

-Pourtant si j'suis là, c'est qu't'as confiance, rétorqua-t-il en s'avançant.

-C'est que j'ai pas eu le choix. Maintenant si tu veux rester et maintenir ma « sécurité » va falloir être un peu plus convainquant, réussit-il à négocier malgré une boule se formant dans son ventre.

-Ok t'veux savoir quoi ?

-Qui tu es ?

-Ça j'peux pas t'le dire.

- Alors pourquoi je suis pas en sécurité ? enchaîna-t-il surprenant assez Grimmjow, qui ne le montra pas pour autant.

-J'suppose que j'peux t'le dire mais t'attends pas non plus à trop d'détail. Tu vois l'type qu't'as rencontré l'autre jour au Gotei. Bah son patron veut un nouveau joujou, et c'est toi l'heureux élu.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je mérite d'être protégé plus qu'un autre, continua-t-il une boule dans la gorge, je suis sûr que ça n'arrive pas qu'à moi ce genre de chose.

-C'est qu't'es pas totalement stupide. On va dire qu't'es un cas spécial.

-Développe, demanda-t-il intrigué.

-On va dire qu'si tu rentres dans l'jeu la partie est finie pour nous.

-Je vois.

-Je peux savoir qui est ce grand patron ?

-Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-Oh génial.

-Tu connais ?

-Tu penses que je regarde pas les info ? dit-il après un petit temps d'arrêt.

-C't'enfoiré passe à la télé, s'outra le bleuté attirant un léger sourire de la part du roux qui se transforma vite en grimace lorsqu'il croisa le propre sourire carnassier de Grimmjow. Maintenant l'choix reste à toi.

-Il faut que j'en parle avec Tatsuki, je vis pas seul ici. Je suis pas sûr qu'elle soit de bonne humeur en plus tu viens de boire son café.

-Perso j'men fiche j'ai trouvé où pieuter ici alors qu'on soit là ou chez moi c'est pareil.

-Tu comptes t'installer dans ma chambre. Mais t'es pas bien.

-Quoi t'as bien dormi c'te nuit alors lâche-moi. »

Ichigo le regarda plus surpris qu'outré. C'est vrai que lui qui ne dormait pas beaucoup avait réussit à dormir plus de 8 heures. C'était un jour à marqué d'une croix blanche. Pourtant il se contenta de soupirer et alla laver sa tasse. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre il décida de prendre une douche, il remarqua alors d'un coin de l'œil que le bleuté avait sortit un ordinateur portable. Ce fut donc rassuré qu'il rentra dans le petit bac à douche. Qui sait de quoi était capable l'autre.

Il laissa l'eau couler profitant de la chaleur bienfaisante du liquide le calmer. Il avait l'air calme mais au fond de lui il était complètement paniqué. Cette histoire était un peu trop folle pour lui… Pourquoi s'était à lui qu'on en voulait ? Pourquoi c'était Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui devait le surveiller ? Cet homme lui foutait lui aussi les jetons. Ça non plus il ne voulait pas le montrer car l'autre aurait gagné une bataille importante. Ichigo soupira un coup et se laissa aller contre le mur coupant l'eau. Il n'avait pas assez d'économie pour se permettre de la laisser couler autant. Il regarda la porte à travers la cabine de douche et se sentit frissonner rien qu'à penser que cet homme se trouvait dans son salon. Au fond de lui il espérait que Tatsuki accepterait qu'il reste pour ne pas être seul avec lui. En même il voulait qu'elle dise non ainsi Ichigo pourrait négocier de rester ici et non pas chez le bleuté.

Le roux prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et laissa un grand frisson le parcourir avant de quitter la petite pièce. Il avança jusqu'au salon pour y trouver son chaperon.

« Je suppose que tu es mon chauffeur aussi maintenant.

-Ouaip, mais j'sens qu'ça va vite me saouler, ça... T'vas p'têt' finir par plus aller en cours d'ailleurs.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Imagine qu'l'autre taré veuille à c'point un nouveau joujou et fasse un casse dans ton bahut.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je vais pas resté à domicile parce qu'un type me cherche.

-Pourtant t'es plus en sécurité.

-N'importe quoi, il sait déjà mon adresse comment je peux être plus en sécurité ici. »

Grimmjow étira un autre de ses sourires spéciaux et le roux réprima un frisson. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte que cet appartement n'était pas tout à fait normal ? Normalement ce n'était pas possible mais en même temps il ne savait pas de quoi était capable cet homme. Il ne savait même pas sa fonction mais il se doutait d'une chose, il n'était pas dans la police ou la gendarmerie.

La voiture était garée devant la fac, cette voiture que Renji avait vu hier avec Ichigo. Le rouge était assez tendu mais ne voulait pas le faire ressentir à son voisin qui semblait ne se douter de rien. Quoi qu'attendre le roux dehors n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes. Mais ce qui la mit le plus la puce à l'oreille du brun fut une autre voiture qui venait d'arriver. Une voiture d'où sortait Ichigo, avec au volant un mec aux cheveux bleu. Ce dernier demanda quelque chose à leur ami. Les deux autres s'approchèrent plus ou moins joyeusement et Renji fini par lancé à une certaine distance :

« Yo Ichi.

-Ah euh salut Renji, Shuuhei. J'arrive. Je finis à 17 heures aujourd'hui.

-Ok j'serais là, accorda le bleuté lançant un regard aux deux amis d'Ichigo puis il tendit un morceau de papier à celui-ci, appelle là au cas où.

-D'accord.

-On va être en retard Ichi, intervint le brun.

-Depuis quand tu veux arriver à l'heure toi, charria Renji que la présence de Grimmjow mettait mal à l'aise aussi.

-On y va. »

Il partit simplement vers le bâtiment promettant d'un regard de tout leur expliquer mais pas maintenant.

Ce ne fut qu'à la pause de midi qu'il daigna tout raconter. Il avait fait bien attention à ce qu'il n'y est personne qui puisse entendre. Pas même Ikkaku ou Yumichika, des filles seulement Tatsuki aurait pu être mise au courant mais elles n'étaient pas là.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension. Le roux aurait voulu ne pas leur en parler mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y couper. Tous trois avaient connu déjà des moments difficiles et heureusement qu'ils avaient été là pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser sur la touche comme ça.

« J'savais que ce type était louche, commenta finalement Renji.

-Ca me rappelle…commença Shuhei.

-S'il te plaît c'est pas vraiment le moment.

-Tu penses que Tatsuki va accepter ?

-Je sais pas trop, de toute façon moi j'ai pas trop le choix apparemment. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir semer Grimmjow.

-Perso je le sens pas ce mec, finit par dire le rouge.

-J'dois avouer qu'il me fout les jetons.

-Ichi ? s'étonna Shuhei de ce franc parler, avouer ses peurs n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune garçon.

-Rah désolé… bon on va en cours. Euh vous savez à quelle heure finit Tatsuki ?

-On est vendredi, je crois qu'elle a son après-midi. Je pense qu'elle va quand même t'attendre pour te souhaiter bon week-end Ichi.

-Tu vas devoir faire les présentations j'en ai peur », souffla finalement Shuhei pour finir la conversation.

* * *

Alors? près pour la rencontre Tatsuki/Grimmjow? Des prédictions sur ce qui va se passer?


	4. faire les présentations

Voilà voilà, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre pas si haut en couleur que ça, juste assez pour paumé Ichi un peu plus et vous par la même occasion mouahahahah. Je vous rassure je ne mets pas d'intrigue comme ça au pif il y aura une réponse à toutes les question qu'Ichi pourra se poser. Si vous en trouvez d'autre dites-le moi.

Bumblebee: pas si foireux mais c'est pas ça désolée, je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il vont faire.

Ayu:Je te rassure ça ne va pas être dur qu'au début mdr, j'aime bien Ichi il se laissera donc pas faire mais il va en baver ça c'est sûr.

Fyekawai:Je peux surement avouer que cette fiction m'est venu en lisant Kurenai club. C'est vrai que Grimm ne donne pas beaucoup d'info et laisse planer un certain mystère autour de lui mais tu en sauras plus tout au long de la fic ne t'en fait pas. Puis c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité suivant les deux personnages je vais donc te laisse voir laquelles de tes réponse sera la bonne mdr.

Ata-chan:Bien bah tu vas maintenant savoir ce qui va se passer mdr.

* * *

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la voiture. Le roux était en train d'essayer de prévoir les réactions que pouvait avoir sa colocataire en rencontrant Grimmjow. Aucune d'elles ne le mettaient très à l'aise. Surtout que celui à côté de lui ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour lui répondre. Il se retint in extrémiste de se claquer la tête contre la porte de la voiture. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il en arrivait à se demander lequel des deux il devait le plus se méfier quant à sa future mort. D'un côté Grimmjow était sensé le maintenir en vie ou du moins faire en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas enlever.  
Il essaya vainement de se détendre devant l'appartement quand une idée germa dans son esprit, Ichigo se tourna alors vivement vers l'autre :

« T'es pas revenu ici aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, crois-moi, j'ai pas eut l'temps.  
-Tant mieux, soupira le jeune homme.  
-Bon tu vas l'ouvrir c't'porte. »

Le roux entra bon grès mal grès et annonça son retour. La jeune femme était sensé lui répondre mais il entendit alors le bruit de la douche. La rencontre était repoussée quelque peu mais il ne pourrait pas y couper. Cette vérité ne fut que confirmée lorsque de sa chambre il entendit la voix courroucée de Tatsuki venant du salon, où il avait laissé Grimmjow. L'étudiant se précipita donc avant que ça dégénère et finalement c'est lui qui prit tout en pleine poire.

« Ichi c'est toi qui l'a laissé entrer ? J'me disais bien qu'il y avait un problème, j'ai plus de café !!!! Pis pourquoi tu me ramènes un taré qui porte une arme je croyais que…  
-Tatsuki, gronda Ichigo avant qu'elle ne continue sa phrase.  
-Non, j'ai pas envie là. Je t'avoue que je te pensais au moins assez sympa pour me prévenir.  
-Je te rachèterai du café promis.  
-Et lui ?  
-Lui il a un nom, s'incrusta Grimmjow qui avait à peine regardé la jeune femme et pianoté de temps en temps sur son portable.  
-Il faut que je te parle, dit finalement le roux.  
-Et si c'était moi qui parlait, peut-être que les choses seraient plus claires pour mademoiselle, reprit-il se tournant avec son sourire carnassier.  
-J'écoute.  
-En gros si j'suis là, c'est pour qu'ton petit rouquin ne s'fasse pas enlever, vu ?  
-Enlever ? Ichi ? On se fout de moi là.  
-Apparemment Schiffer est devenu accroc d'son p'tit cul, enfin ça j'veux bien l'comprendre.  
-Schiffer ? demanda Rukia devenant d'un coup très blême. Ichi…  
-Ouais je sais, j'étais avec toi devant la télé, je te rappelle, puis il ajouta pour Grimmjow, refais une réflexion de ce genre et tu passes la porte. Compris ?  
-J'savais bien qu'sous ta tête d'ange t'étais une vierge effarouchée.  
-Je…  
-Ichi, je veux te parler là ! Maintenant ! »

La petite brune attrapa le bras du jeune homme et l'attira dans sa chambre. Elle claqua violemment la porte marquant, ainsi, le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on les dérange. Tatsuki se planta devant le roux avec une mine effroyable.

« Schiffer Ichi, j'ai bien entendu.  
-Ouais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le dise pas ça.  
-C'était pas lui qui…  
-Calme-toi et arrête de te faire des films, apparemment, il veut un joujou et je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler son style… Il n'y a rien d'autre qui nous raccroche tous les deux. OK ? insista-t-il.  
-… oui, compris. Et l'autre il est là pour ta sécurité c'est ça ?  
-Ouais, enfin, j'espère. Tu serais d'accord qu'il reste ici ?  
-Baka ! Bien sûr, si ça peut t'empêcher de te faire enlever. Tant qu'il rentre pas dans ma chambre.  
-Promis, soupira-t-il, tu pars ce week-end, non ?  
-Oui mon frère m'a demandé de venir.  
-Tant mieux je vais essayer de mettre des règles de vie en place comme ça tu auras un peu d'intimité. Si ça va vraiment pas, il m'a proposé d'aller chez lui.  
-Ca va pas. Tu vas pas aller chez ce taré quand même ?  
-Vous savez que les murs sont pas bien insonorisés, demanda sarcastiquement la voix de Grimmjow.  
-Oui, j'en ai déjà fait les frais si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit pareillement la brune.  
-Oh, alors la tête rousse n'est pas complèt'ment naïve.  
-Bon week-end Tats'. »

Ichigo prit sa tête dans sa main sortit de la petite chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Elle voulu le rattraper mais un regard lourd de sens l'arrêta. La brune prit juste ses affaires et passa la porte, souhaitant tout de même un bon week-end aux deux hommes.  
Lorsqu'Ichigo se posa sur une chaise qui entourait la table à manger, le bleuté pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Le rouquin prit alors quelques minutes pour l'observer. Il commençait à se faire à sa stature carré, de même qu'à ses mèches bleues. Ce qui le troublait encore était ses yeux, ils avaient quelque chose qu'il l'attirait beaucoup plus qu'un simple aimant comme... comme quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait décidément pas oublier. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher ? Et pourquoi se prenait-il la tête avec ça ? Il se prit doucement la tête entre les mains, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention en faisant des gestes brusques puis se leva. Il était 18h, il fallait faire à manger. Tout du moins lui avait faim, il n'avait presque rien mangé ce midi là. Tout à s'affairer il n'avait pas remarqué que tous ses gestes étaient captés par le bleuté bien que celui-ci était penché sur son ordinateur.  
Au moment de mettre le couvert il se tourna vers l'invité.

« Tu manges avec moi ?  
-T'as décidé d'manger ce soir ? J'avais peur qu'tu t'laisses mourir d'faim.  
-Ah ah, très drôle. Alors ma réponse.  
-Ouais, j'arrive. »

Le roux mit donc la table pour deux, et servit chacun de riz accompagné de quelques morceaux de viande rouge quelconque. Le silence remplit alors la salle, à part le cliquetis des couverts. Jusqu'à ce que l'étudiant n'en puisse plus alors il demanda pour lancer la conversation :

-Je pourrais savoir pour quoi ou qui tu travailles ?  
-Un ami, répondit l'autre sans sourciller ce qui surpris Ichigo.  
-C'est quoi ton métier véritablement, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?  
-Arrêtes d'm'appeler comme ça ou j'vais plus t'nir.  
-Arrêtes d'éviter les questions alors, je pensais que t'avais compris ça.  
-Qui sait j'ai p'têt envie qu'tu m'pousses jusque là.  
- Si c'est pour un ami que tu es là, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment d'accord pour ça. Si ?  
-Il cautionne pas les détails, lui.  
-Ca veut dire aussi que ton ami me connaît, j'aimerais bien le connaître moi aussi.  
-J'fais des confessions que sur l'oreiller.  
-T'arrives pas à penser à autre chose ?  
-Si mais aut'chose, j'peux pas t'en parler.  
-Je vois, soupira le roux. Va pourtant falloir faire des efforts mon cher Grimmjow. Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir si tu veux tout savoir.  
-Tu penses ? J'ai l'week-end pour te convaincre avant qu'l'autre revienne.  
-A tes risques et périls, je suis têtu.  
-J'sais. J'te connais mieux qu'tu le penses, Ichi. J'prends jamais une mission sans en savoir le plus possible. »

Le roux tiqua à l'entente de son surnom. Bien sûr Grimmjow l'avait entendu dans diverse bouches aujourd'hui et en avait surement comprit que seulement ses proches l'appelaient comme ça. Mais l'entendre de la part du bleuté si brutalement avait légèrement choqué son vis-à-vis. D'ailleurs il avait comprit qu'il avait touché un bon point et son sourire redevint celui d'une bête sauvage à l'affût de sa proie.  
L'étudiant se leva et rinça pensivement son assiette avant de se rasseoir à table. Il était décemment trop tôt pour qu'il aille se coucher et, en aucun cas, il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait d'ailleurs, sortir. Ne restait plus qu'une solution…  
Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il fixait l'écran de la télévision où passait une quelconque émission. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé, mais c'était toujours mieux que de regarder le bois de la table à manger. A côté de lui, son chaperon était de nouveau sur son ordinateur. Ichigo voulu savoir ce qui pouvait bien l'occuper comme ça mais ne tenta pourtant pas de voir. Il se doutait des répercussions qu'il pourrait y avoir. Lassé, il éteignit le téléviseur une demi-heure plus tard et partit en direction de sa chambre. Il fut tenté de mettre le verrou mais se douta alors que le bleuté irait dans la chambre de Tatsuki et cette idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il se changea donc en espérant que l'autre n'entrerait pas à ce moment.  
Il attrapa un livre et plongea sous les couvertures. Il lu jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à se fermer tout seul trouvant bon de s'arrêter à ce moment là. C'est lorsqu'il éteignit la lumière que le bleuté entra dans sa chambre vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Ichigo grommela et se tourna dos à lui. Il le sentit alors s'immiscer dans le lit puis sa voix susurra à son oreille.

« J'suis sûr que t'vas bien dormir encore cet'nuit. »

Il se tourna lui aussi de façon à ce qu'ils soient dos contre dos. Le roux resta tout de même un moment troublé par cette chaleur qui remplissait son lit depuis l'arrivé de Grimmjow. Tout comme son odeur qui commençait à s'incruster dans les draps et le jeune homme en était sûr, jamais elle ne partirait. C'est avec tout ça en tête qu'il finit tout de même par tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Alors Grimm arrivera-t-il a convaincre Ichi? Ce dernier survivra-t-il à son week-end en tête à tête avec Grimm? Aura-t-il enfin de vrai réponse de la part du bleuté? Êtes-vous pour la solution qu'a choisi Tats'?


	5. quand un weekend s'annonce long

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle avancée dans la relation entre les deux jeune gens... on en apprend légèrement plus sur Grimm mais ça reste très léger, les régles de vie son posées maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un va vraiment les suivre? Ca reste à voir.

Ayu: Ca me fait très plaisir de recevoir des com alors je me fais un devoir d'y répondre, ça me semble plus que normal. Vous prenez du teps pour reviewer alors je prends du temps pour vous répondre. ^^ Sinon je peux pas trop te répondre parce que je ne veux pas spoiler ma fic, c'est pas drôle si vous êtes pas autant perdu qu'Ichi.

Bumblebee: Comme je l'ai dit à Ayu, vous prenez du temps pour reviewer alors je peux bien vous répondre, c'est la moindre des choses. Hum je te promets que Grimm et Tats' ne se battront pas... du moins pas avec les points. Pour le reste bien si tu veux savoir il faudra lire la suite car je ne me spoilerai pas toute seule 'le pire c'est que j'en serais capable )

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Ichigo ne sentit aucune présence à ses côtés, juste une odeur persistante. Il repoussa alors ses drap au bout du lit, aujourd'hui il ferait une lessive, il prendrait les draps de Tatsuki. Ca la calmerait peut-être un peu. Il se leva et enfila un pantalon quelconque avant de sortir de sa chambre. Le roux trouva Grimmjow sur le canapé du salon toujours sur son ordinateur, une tasse de café dans la main. Où avait-il pu trouver du café ? Comme pour répondre à sa question le bleuté annonça fièrement.

« J'suis allé voir les voisins.  
-Non c'est pas vrai, soupira le roux se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
-Evidemment qu'non, j'suis juste allé en acheter.  
-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi alors, enchaîna l'autre en mettant la bouilloire en route.  
-J'te fais si honte que ça ?  
-On boit le café à table et pas sur le canapé, changea de sujet Ichigo.  
-Kss, j'suis bien là.  
-Ok, mais pas de café »

Il s'empara de la tasse d'un mouvement qui surpris assez le bleuté par sa rapidité et sa dextérité. Le rouquin se sentit observé et ne put réprimer un petit sourire satisfait quand il posa la tasse sur la table. Pourtant Grimmjow ne fit aucun commentaire, abandonnant juste son portable pour s'installer à table face à lui. La bouilloire lui fit alors savoir que l'eau était prête et il se servit. Se retournant vers le bleuté, il remarqua que celui-ci avait reprit son sourire de prédateur. Il frissonna et l'entendit demander :

« C'est les règles d'vie, c'est ça ? On boit toujours à table.  
-Ouais.  
-Chiant ça.  
-Pas si c'est toi qui dois nettoyer après une catastrophe, d'ailleurs c'est pareil pour la nourriture, expliqua le rouquin.  
-Y'a d'aut'chose que j'dois savoir.  
-Je pense que t'avais compris mais ne rentres pas dans la chambre de Tatsuki. Faut aussi faire attention à l'eau, essaye d'en tirer le moins possible ça coûte bonbon ici, le bleuté esquissa un sourire qu'Ichigo préféra ne pas prendre en compte, évites aussi de piller les réserves de nourriture et de café.  
-Ca peut s'faire, j'm'attendais à pire avec un coincé comme toi.  
-Ah et aussi, prends pas Tatsuki comme une boniche, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, continua-t-il sans s'offusquer.  
-T'en fais pas Ichi, j'te prendrais pas pour une boniche, on est pas chez moi, t'sera juste un hôte aimable ici.  
-Teme.  
-C'est tout ?  
-On verra si j'ai d'autres choses à ajouter.  
-T'sais quoi, j'ai trouvé une solution à ton problème de douche.  
-Hors de question que tu te pointes alors que je suis encore dedans. Nouvelle règle.  
-T'es pas drôle. »

Ichigo se contenta de soupirer et de finir son thé. Il prit ensuite la direction de sa chambre pour laisser Jaggerjack à ses occupations, qui étaient certainement plus importante que son petit jeu de séduction à deux yens.  
Il venait d'enfiler un T-shirt et cherchait quelque chose à faire lorsque son portable sonna. Shuhei… Rukia avait certainement reçu un appel de Tatsuki, elle l'avait transmit au punk tatoué, qui lui-même en avait parlé au brun qui été venu aux nouvelles. Au grand damne du tatoué 69, Ichigo n'avait pas grand-chose à lui raconter. Du coup ce fut ce dernier qui trouva une occupation au roux qui avait totalement oublié de noter le contrôle du mardi. Heureusement qu'il avait appelé, sinon l'étudiant aurait été dans de beaux draps. Il raccrocha finalement et s'empara de bouquin et de ses cours pour aller dans le salon. Il fit pourtant vite demi-tour se rappelant qui était dans le salon. Frustré il retourna dans sa chambre et se posa lourdement sur son lit. Les voisins du dessous viendrait certainement râler plus tard, ils n'étaient pas des lève tôt et un léger bruit pouvait les déranger.  
Ichigo prit doucement sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de se formater à l'ambiance révision. Ce qu'il réussit assez bien en ne faisant plus attention qu'aux cours étalés devant lui. Ce n'était pas une matière qu'il appréciait vraiment mais autant s'y mettre à fond et le lendemain pouvoir rester au lit toute la journée.  
Il ne sortit de son atmosphère cours que lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait s'écria :

« Toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ichigo sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour retrouver Grimmjow devant la porte. Sachant que le roux était dans ses révisions, oui il était passé mais celui-ci ne l'avait même pas remarqué, il s'était levé pour ouvrir. Et puis il n'aurait certainement pas laissé le rouquin faire, n'importe qui aurait pus être là.  
L'étudiant fit un pas vers la porte et y découvrit son voisin de palier, Ishida. C'était lui qui avait crié pourtant le roux avait beau se creuser les méninges il ne voyait vraiment pas où ses deux là auraient pu se croiser. Il demanda alors :

« Vous vous connaissez ?  
-J'me souviens pas, répondit simplement le bleuté.  
-Ishida ?  
-Je… J'ai du me tromper excusez-moi monsieur, rougit-il en remontant ses lunettes.  
-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
-Tatsuki est là ? demanda-t-il hésitant.  
-Non elle est chez ses parents ce week-end.  
-Tant pis alors. Merci quand même, encore désolé d'avoir crié.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ichigo referma la porte alors que le brun repartait, il se tourna alors vers Grimmjow qui semblait essayer de se souvenir s'il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu quelque part. L'étudiant ne résista pas à l'envie de lancé un petit pique.

« J'ai toujours pensé que la mémoire était un point fort pour des agents de terrain, ou des agents tout court.  
-S'tu savais tout c'qu'il y là-d'dans tu rirais moins, koso.  
-Je pourrai dire de même.  
-T'crois ? J'pense que j'en sais plus qu'toi.  
-Tu pourrais me citer tous les os de la jambe.  
-Fémur, tibia, fibula et aux articulations patella et condyle fémoraux. »

Ichigo le regarda passablement surpris. Etait-ce un coup de chance ou le bleuté en avait autant dans la tête qu'il le prétendait ? Le futur médecin se reprit en entendant le rire de l'autre qui se dirigeait maintenant vers le salon qui était devenu comme son bureau. Il le suivit jusque là et le regarda reprendre son pc.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire sur quoi tu travailles ?  
-T'vas être choqué, si j'te montre.  
-Je suis étudiant en médecine je te rappelle.  
-Je parle pas de ce genre de choc. Puis t'es chiant, j't'ai dit que j'pouvais pas en parler. Confidentiel. A moins qu't'es envie de m'parler confidentiel toi aussi.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire de confidentiel moi, j'ai rien à cacher.  
-T'es sûr ? Et c'que t'm'as fait tout à l'heure pour prendre ma tasse, c'était un mouvement tout con qu'tu savais faire à la naissance ?  
-J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, rougie un peu Ichigo.  
-T'vois tout l'monde veut garder ses secrets.  
-Sûrement. »

Il retourna alors s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Se mettant dans la même ambiance qu'un peu plus tôt. Rien ne vint plus le déranger, pas même la faim ou Grimmjow. Il ne vit pas l'après-midi passer, ni la nuit tomber.  
De même le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre lui passa à côté. Il était sur un point épineux, sur lequel il butait encore un peu. Il voulait finir ça ce soir, sachant très bien que le lendemain il n'en aurait pas le courage. Cette bonne résolution fut mise à mal lorsqu'un doigt glissa sur sa nuque et qu'une voix vint lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Le repas est prêt, Ichi. »

Il faillit sortir une chose du style : « laisse-moi tranquille Tats' » mais se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas possible que ce soit elle. Le roux se leva alors en vitesse portant la main à son cou et frissonnant légèrement. Il fusilla du regard son chaperon qui avait lâché un drôle de rire.

« Recommence jamais ça.  
-Ca fait pas parti des règles.  
-Ca peut… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que les lèvres du bleuté se trouvèrent sur les siennes. Baiser chaste auquel le roux n'avait pas vraiment cru. Comment cet homme avait pu être doux pour quelque chose ? Et en même temps cela lui semblait naturel. Comme ses lèvres... Pourquoi avait-il apprécié ? Il n'avait jamais aimé les premières fois, pourquoi cela passait avec le bleuté ? Encore une chose : ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il avait fait à manger ? Il a une nouvelle fois touché à la cuisine, Ichigo fronça les sourcils en regardant l'autre, ce qui amena un grand sourire sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

« Ca t'as pas déplu, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Qu'est-ce t'as fait dans ma cuisine ?  
-Tsss, noies l'poisson mais ça march'ra pas tout l'temps. »

Ichigo le savait bien mais il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à une telle question. Heureusement que Tatsuki n'était absente que le week-end, l'autre finirait par le rendre fou sinon. L'orangé jeta un coup d'œil à ses cahiers, il aurait vraiment voulu finir, et poussa un long soupire. Il sentit alors la main sur son épaule glisser le long de son bras et frotter celui-ci vigoureusement.

« Allez, j'suis sûr qu'tu meurs d'faim. T'es pas sorti à midi.  
-Je voulais finir.  
-T'reprendras tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant à table, et il passa à l'acte en l'attirant par le bras.  
-Oï j'ai pas dis oui, maugréa-t-il.  
-T'as pas dis non non plus ! D'ailleurs ya aut'chose pour laquelle t'as pas dit non.  
-Alors je dis…  
-Tu dis rien du tout, finit le bleuté en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Sinon j'pourrais plus rien faire dans cet'appart. »

Ichigo réfléchit un instant, regardant son vis-à-vis. Il fallait bien avouer que s'il mettait de côté le fait qu'il lui foutait les jetons et son caractère à la con, il pourrait être plus qu'attirant. Puis de toute façon il ne le pensait pas assez habile pour réussir à le faire tomber, lui Kurosaki Ichigo. Jusqu'à maintenant un seul avait réussi et ce n'était surement pas ce mec qui lui ferait passer ce souvenir. Et puis d'un côté, il était assez joueur.

« Ok je te laisse le bénéfice mais n'abuses pas ou j'enlève.  
-Oh, on s'laisse tenter Ichi !  
-Ne crois pas avoir gagné. Alors qu'as-tu fait à manger ? »

Le repas se passa sans grand incident, de même que le reste de la soirée. Ichigo put réviser tranquillement la fin de ses cours. Et s'endormit avant que l'autre ne le rejoigne. Il ne sentit donc pas le baiser qui vint le cueillir dans le cou et le regard étrange que posait le bleuté sur lui lorsqu'il enlaça leur deux corps. Puis le bleuté laissa filer un petit.

«T'fais chier Shiro. »

* * *

Mouahahahah premier jour passé, toujours aucun passage l'acte de Grimm. Vous pensez qu'il va respecter les règles de vie? Mais surtout que viens faire Shiro ici? Quel lien a-t-il avec nos deux protagonistes (ou avec les autres mdr)?


	6. un secret en moins

Je suis extrêmement contente d'avoir frustré la plus part d'entre vous à la fin de mon dernier chapitre. Mouahahahah c'est vrai qu'on peut se demander ce qu'il vient faire là mais vous n'aurais pas la réponse avant quelques chapitres... eheh mais comme je suis gentille je vous laisse entrevoir un début d'explication.

Ayu: ne t'inquiète pas les réponse viendront forcément à un moment. Pas forcément au moment où tu t'y attends mais quand même. Puis il y a une raison pour laquelle Grimm ne pousse pas plus loin mais je t'en dirais pas plus mouahahhaha

Fyekawai: Ichi mais il tombe toujours dans des embrouille incroyable et celle-ci en fait parti mais ne t'inquiète pas il est fort et survivra sans trop de difficulté... enfin ça reste quand même à voir. Sinon oui je suis très très fière de ma fin et en plus tu sauras rien de plus avant quelques chapitres alors va falloir revenir et surtout être patiente. (Vive le sadisme!!)

Tam: Merci j'espère te revoir bientôt.

Bumblebee: Comme tu t'en doutes je ne peux pas répondre à tes question sauf une ^^ Oui il a vraiment plu à Ichi ce baiser même s'il veut pas l'avouer. Pour le reste tu auras un début d'explication dans ce chapitre d'où le titre.

Ata-chan: Comme bien d'autre, je te rassure c'était fait exprès.

* * *

Ce matin là se fut la voix de Grimmjow qui réveilla l'étudiant. Il était pourtant assez discret mais les murs mal isolés et la proximité du salon et de sa chambre faisaient qu'il entendait assez bien sa conversation téléphonique. Apparemment les choses ne se passaient pas comme ils l'auraient voulu. Ichigo se leva et frotta vivement ses cheveux dans l'espoir de mieux se réveiller. Puis sortit de la chambre lorsqu'il entendit que le bleuté avait fini. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre en route la bouilloire et rejoignit le salon.

« Quelle belle tête, charia l'autre en voyant sa tête d'endormit.

-T'as faute tu parles trop fort.

-C'est pas bien de r'mettre la faute sur les autres, Ichi.

-Dis Grimmjow, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ca a un rapport avec moi ou pas ? demanda-t-il un peu plus soucieux qu'endormit.

-J'ai pas à t'le dire.

-Ca se trouve ça me concerne mais c'est vrai je suis pas assez impliquer pour qu'on me dise. J'avais oublié excuses-moi. »

Et il partit assez vexé vers la cuisine pour se servir son thé. Il avait sa tasse en main quand deux bras enserrèrent sa taille. Il sentit alors un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, ne sachant pas si c'était de peur ou d'autre chose. Puis il sentit une tête se poser contre son épaule. Comment pouvait-il jouer à ça maintenant ? Franchement il n'avait pas de plus grave problème en tête ? Puis sa tête commençait à le tourner, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Ichigo voulu sortir de cette étreinte mais le bleuté le tenait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Puis la voix rauque retentit :

« J'ai pas envi d'te lâcher. J'trouve que j'réfléchis mieux comme ça.

-Bah tient ça t'arrange hein.

-Aller Ichi, j'suis sûr qu'ça t'dérange pas tant.

-Dis-moi à quoi tu penses et je te laisse faire.

-Tu m'fais du chantage ?

-Ca a plutôt bien marché l'autre jour.

-J'vais dire que ce qui te concerne, il soupira un peu et releva sa tête pour poser son nez dans les cheveux roux face à lui, Schiffer va surement passer à la vitesse supérieur. Et ya des chances pour qu'celui qu'est infiltrer là-bas y passe.

-Pourquoi ? Il a été découvert.

-C'est l'joujou actuel.

-C'est donc de lui que vienne toutes les informations. Comment vous communiquez ?

-J'suppose que j'peux t'montrer. Mais j'veux une compensation.

-Hein ? »

Le roux sentit les bras s'écarter et les mains du bleuté saisir ses hanches pour le retourner face à lui.

« T'as plus qu'à choisir s'tu veux voir.

-Toi aussi tu utilises le chantage ?

-T'as commencé, je joue avec les règles que t'imposes Ichi.

-Tu as vraiment le temps de jouer ?

-J'peux pas faire grand chose d'autre ici ; pour l'instant j'peux juste attendre. J'suis pas sur l'terrain. Puis t'es à mon goût.

-Ce n'est pas forcément réciproque.

-Moi j'suis sûr que si, il appuya ses paroles en rapprochant leur bassin faisant frémir le rouquin contre lui. T'vois ?

-Tu veux que je te dise Grimmjow, t'as peut-être raison comme il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons à mon comportement.

-Me dis pas que j'te fais peur koso, il étira son sourire de prédateur qui glaça quelques minutes le sang d'Ichigo.

-Tu penses que je vais te dire ?

-A quoi ça t'sert de l'cacher ?

-Garder mon sang-froid.

-T'as pas l'sang chaud toi pourtant ? Paraît qu'tu t'excites vite.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Un ami.

-Je peux toujours pas le connaître ton ami ?

-C'est l'joujou actuel de Schiffer. »

Un petit blanc passa. Ichigo avait remonté son regard sur les pupilles turquoise. Le rouquin y remarqua un petit détail qui le choqua un peu. Il lui semblait lire un peu plus qu'une envie de jouer. Une nouvelle fois en deux jours il se demanda comme cet homme arrivait à faire passer ce genre de sentiment. Bien sûr il se sentait attiré par ces opales bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais été mais en même un sentiment de sécurité semblait flotter autour de lui. Le roux ne comprenait pas comment Grimmjow, qui lui faisait peur, arrivait à le faire se sentir en sécurité. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Si c'était un « ami » qui l'envoyait pour le protéger il devait avoir confiance. Il aurait bien voulu savoir qui était cet ami. Le connaissait-il vraiment ? Pouvait-il avoir confiance ?

L'étudiant finit par fermer les yeux et soupirer un grand coup. Ce qui lui valu un grand sourire de l'autre, bien qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Il posa sa tasse sur la table. Peut-être que s'il connaissait le moyen de communication qu'utilisait le bleuté avec l' « ami » en question, il pourrait s'en servir pour le démasquer. Ichigo rouvrit doucement les yeux pour fixer son vis-à-vis qui attendait toujours. Pas près de le lâcher apparemment. Le rouquin passa les bras autour du cou offert et rapprocha doucement ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut moins chaste que le dernier. Le bleuté en demanda plus, Ichigo le laissa faire. Il pu ainsi découvrir plus personnellement cet homme qui s'était incruster chez lui. Il ne put qu'admettre qu'il était plutôt doué et pour ne rien gâcher il avait un petit goût sucré qui le fit sourire du bout des lèvres la petite fraise. La seule chose qui avait pu gâcher ce petit moment était son mal de tête qui avait encore empiré. Lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau les yeux turquoise il fut soudain prit au ventre. Le regard qu'il posait sur lui avait nettement changé, comme s'il éprouvait une sorte de nostalgie. Nostalgie de quoi ? Que cachait-il encore ? Sans doute n'aurait-il jamais la réponse mais pour l'instant il pouvait avoir une autre réponse et n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Alors tu me montres ?

-Hum… ouais. »

Il lâcha le rouquin et alla s'installer dans le canapé attrapant au passage son pc portable. En l'ouvrant il tomba directement sur un rpg apparemment basé sur le moyen-âge. Il lu un peu ce que se disait les deux personnages et comprit peu à peu qu'en fait le « mister Ice » n'était en fait qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer, que « little strawberry » c'était lui et que les deux personnages ne faisaient qu'écrire ce qu'il se passait dans la réalité déformé en histoire du moyen-âge. C'était ainsi qu'ils communiquaient ? En effet dans un certain sens c'était ingénieux mais comment le « joujou » actuel pouvait bien posséder un ordinateur ? Il était si libre de ses mouvements chez Schiffer ?

Il regarda Grimmjow faire, il répondait et annonçait à « the jester » que « little strawberry » était désormais au courant de leur moyen de communication mais aussi de son surnom. Il venait de juste de réaliser ; petit fraise ! Ils l'appelaient petite fraise !! Pendant un instant il voulu faire la peau à Grimmjow mais doutant que ceci soit très constructif, il se contenta donc d'un simple regard noir. Amusé le bleuté lui expliqua simplement :

« C'est lui qui a choisi. Tout comme mister Ice.

-Et Aotsuki, lune bleue, c'est lui aussi qui l'a choisi ? rétorqua le roux contrarié.

-T'penses vraiment que j'vais l'laisser choisir mon pseudo. J'suis pas fou.

-Non c'est vrai que c'est lui le fou. Jester en anglais désigne bien le fou du roi non ?

-Ouais c'est ça. Il disait que ça allait bien avec sa situation.

-Puis un autre truc. Pourquoi est-ce que JE suis UNE princesse ?

-Quoi c'est bien toi qui a dû t'faire sauver l'autre jour.

-J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir tout seul.

-Ah oui j'aurais bien aimé vois ça.

-Ne crois pas que je suis sans défense.

-Mais je l'crois pas, c'est juste que c'est ce qui ressort de tous les pores d'ta peau. Mais c'est c'qui fait parti d'ton charme.

-Ne pense pas me connaître Grimmjow.

-Oh mais j'te connais Ichi, lança-t-il finalement.

-Hein ? »

Mais la question resta sans réponse. Alors Ichigo se leva et alla récupérer sa tasse. Pour finir il n'avait même plus envi de la boire, ce serait pour tout à l'heure. Il prit donc la direction de la salle de bain. Il regarda un moment l'eau sous laquelle il était. Le roux trouvait que son chaperon lui cachait encore beaucoup trop de chose. Surtout depuis ce matin, depuis ce regard qu'il avait eut après le baiser. On aurait dit de la nostalgie, comme lorsqu'on retrouve quelqu'un que l'on aimait beaucoup après l'avoir perdu pendant un long moment. Mais le roux ne se souvenait en aucun cas d'avoir connu le bleuté. Peut-être le comparait-il à un ancien amant. Une image vint alors se placer dans son esprit mais il la chassa bien vite. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ni penser à lui. Il rageât un peu en coupant l'eau, maintenant il était de mauvaise humeur, juste à cause d'une image.

Il enfila un pantalon et rejoignit le salon en lançant :

« Tatsuki rentre ce soir tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver maintenant. Ou du moins arrange-toi pour passer avant elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon adieu eau chaude.

-Tssss, c'est quoi c't'appart'. »

Il se leva et contourna l'étudiant, le gratifiant tout de même d'un regard appréciateur. Une fois celui-ci enfermé dans la salle de bain Ichigo attrapa le portable. Il nota vite l'adresse du site sur lequel les deux hommes discutaient, ainsi il pourrait parler lui aussi avec ce fameux jester.

* * *

Première question un peu débile; Vous aimez mes surnoms? ^^ Sinon satisfait par le début d'explication fourni par Grimm? Qui est le correspond de celui-ci? Une petite idée?


	7. faire face à la réalité

Mouahahahah j'ai encore jeter le trouble quoique, il y dans un des com un très très gros spoile sur cette fic eheh. Après à vous de voir si vous voulez aller chercher le com en question ou attendre de savoir par la fic. Sinon une bonne nouvelle (enfin pas pour tout le monde) ce chapitre marque la véritable entrée dans le jeu d'Ulqui. A tous les fan n'en attendez pas trop non plus, il n'apparait pas en personne.

Ayu: Certaines de tes déductions sont bonne et d'autre sont carrément à côté de la plaque mais je peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est le but de la fic mdr.

Bumblebee: Contente que es surnom te plaisent mdr, j'étais assez contente de moi quand j'ai trouvé ça. Pour le reste de ta review j'ai le regret de te dire que je ne peux pas t'avancer plus dans ta réflexion eheh. Un peu de courage tu auras bientôt une de tes réponses.

Tam: Vraiment aucune? En fait tu te laisse porter par la fic ^^.

Ata-chan: Bien tu verras donc par toi-même si tu a raison ou pas ^^.

P.S: Je suis contente que tout le monde est apprécié mes surnoms mouahahaha.

Aller place à la fic.

* * *

A son retour de la douche Grimmjow trouva l'étudiant sur le canapé. Allongé paresseusement devant la télé. Il n'avait pas prit la peine d'enfiler un T-shirt ou alors n'avait pas eut le courage d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait prit toute la place possible sur le deux place du salon. La tête posée négligemment sur un bras reposant sur l'accoudoir. Ses yeux suivaient vaguement les personnages à l'écran. Le bleuté ne pu retenir en large sourire remarquant que c'était les looney toons, et plus particulièrement Bugs Bunny et Porky Pig. Ichigo semblait dormir encore à moitié mais fut pourtant bien réveillé lorsqu'un doigt encore un peu mouillé passa sur son dos.

« J'savais bien que t'étais encore un gamin.

-Quoi? je regarde ce que je veux. Enlève ta main de mon dos.

-Elle est très bien là, il reprit doucement quelques caresses privilégiant la base du cou.

-Arrêtes, tenta le rouquin qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

-Va falloir être un peu plus convainquant qu'ça. Sinon tu m'connais j'vais pas t'laisser.

-Non je ne te connais pas comme tu dis, alors j'ai un espoir. »

La main cessa de bouger sur son dos. Ichigo ne pensait pas que cette simple réplique suffirait à calmer le bleuté. Surprit il tourna la tête vers lui et retrouva encore une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux turquoise. Une nouvelle fois son ventre se noua et il se sentit mal pour l'homme face à lui. Il se redressa pour lui faire face, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il ne pu finir que la main du bleuté se retrouva dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. Il lui fit un sourire narquois, qui disait « je t'ai eu ». Puis Ichigo se sentit attiré, ses lèvres rencontrèrent vite celles qui n'attendaient que ça. Mais ils furent vite coupés à cause d'un téléphone. Le portable de l'orangé s'était mis à sonner. Grimmjow lâcha un grognement mécontent tandis que l'étudiant sortait le coupable. Le numéro était inconnu au répertoire alors c'est sur ses gardes qu'il ouvrit le message.

A peine eut-il lu les deux premières lignes que son teint devint livide. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par se faire arracher le portable des mains par l'autre impatient. Le roux n'y croyait pas, il lui faisait une avance. Schiffer venait de lui envoyer un message pour le persuader de venir à lui. D'un coup, la présence du bleuté à côté de lui redevint étouffante. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de malsain. Il savait très bien que tant que le mafieux serait à sa suite Grimmjow ne partirait pas. C'était cela qui inquiétait le jeune homme. Non Jaggerjack en personne mais plutôt ce qui allait de paire avec sa présence. Un frisson secoua le corps d'Ichigo qui s'écarta rapidement de celui qui avait son portable. Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Le rouquin en profita donc pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il attrapa un pull et l'enfila avant de se jeter sur son lit. Un nouveau frisson venait le parcourir. Cette situation ne lui convenait pas du tout. Être contacté comme cela ne disait rien de bon. Schiffer était-il vraiment près à n'importe quoi pour l'avoir ? Comment avait-il eut son numéro ? Peu de gens le possédait. Il ne s'en était tout de même pas pris à un de ses proches ? Ca n'allait vraiment pas du tout si c'était le cas. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner, se le pardonner. Il enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller sur son lit. Il avait l'odeur de Grimmjow. Encore un frisson le parcouru rien qu'à cette idée. Le roux avait commencé à apprécier la présence de l'homme chez lui mais maintenant la peur du début revenait à la charge. Pourtant il serra l'oreiller de toutes ses forces. Il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose, il en avait besoin pour garder les pieds sur terre. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait plongé dans la dure réalité de sa situation. Jusqu'à maintenant le facteur Schiffer était plutôt loin. En effet il ne l'avait jamais vu, ils ne s'étaient jamais parler non plus. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait été qu'un fantôme qui planait au dessus de lui. Maintenant il était bien vivant et en avait bien après lui.

Il s'imagina l'homme. Bien sûr il l'avait déjà vu à la télé, on lui en avait parlé mais maintenant qu'il avait rejoint la réalité il s'imaginait beaucoup mieux ses yeux verts sans expression. Ils étaient juste froids, flottant devant lui, entouré de ses cheveux noirs de jais qui ne faisait que marquer un peu plus son teint trop pâle.

Le jeune homme réprima un énième frisson. La tempête sous son crâne ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer tout de suite. Dans la pièce à côté il entendait Grimmjow discuter avec quelqu'un. Surement un supérieur ou même le contact qu'il avait chez Schiffer. Ils parlaient sans doute du message qu'il venait de recevoir. Qu'il venait ? Il n'en était en fait pas sûr. Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait continuer à serrer cet oreiller contre lui. C'était son seul lien avec le peu de raison qui lui restait. Ca et la voix qui passait à travers son mur. Il voulait égoïstement qu'il continue à parler mais en aucun cas qu'il ne rentre ici. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il redoutait d'avoir peur de cet homme. C'était sans doute étrange comme pensé mais il ne voulait plus avoir peur du bleuté. Pour ça il devait arriver à le séparer de l'image de Schiffer. Entendre sa voix et pouvoir reconstituer lui-même le physique qui allait avec, l'aidait à identifié les deux personnes. Mais pour l'instant il était encore trop secoué pour penser à sortir de cette chambre. Il se demandait lui-même comment un simple sms avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. Ensuite il se dit que ce n'était pas le message mais plutôt tout ce qu'il impliquait qui lui avait fait péter les plombs.

Quelques temps après la voix rassurante s'arrêta. Une boule se forma à nouveau dans le ventre du rouquin. Il entendit alors des pas venir jusqu'à sa chambre, il vit la poigner s'abaisser puis la porte s'ouvrir sur le bleuté. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé la vue de Jaggerjack ne lui pas grand-chose. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci s'approcha du lit qu'Ichigo dû réprimer un frisson. Il se maudit lui-même en regardant l'homme qui s'approchait. Il voulait qu'il parle, il fallait qu'il meuble ce silence ou ses nerfs allaient craquer. Comme s'il avait entendu la supplique intérieure sa voix cassa le vide.

« Ca va aller Ichi ? »

Un regard vide se leva alors vers lui. Pourtant l'étreinte qu'il avait sur l'oreiller se desserra un peu. Encore un peu plus lorsque Grimmjow posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ecoute, j'laisserai pas c't'enfoiré t'faire du mal, devant le silence du rouquin il insista, j'te l'promets Ichi. T'as compris ? »

Il hocha la tête. Oui il comprenait, bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Mais il savait que ce genre de promesse était assez dur à tenir. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Pourquoi ce genre de chose changerait juste parce que c'était Grimmjow qui le disait ? Mais il voulait croire. De toutes ses forces. Il lâcha l'oreiller et se colla au corps du bleuté sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Je… merci… j'ai confiance en toi.

-Après tout c'est pour ça que je suis là »

Ichigo sentit ses bras se refermer dans son dos. Quelques seconde après le bleuté repartit silencieusement dans le salon le laissant réfléchir tout seul encore une fois. Il se calma doucement, reprenant lentement ses esprits et son attitude posé.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il se dirigea directement vers le salon où il était sûr de retrouver son chaperon. Celui-ci fut surprit de le voir venir vers lui avec une mine sûr de lui et décidé. Il se demanda ce qu'avait encore inventé le rouquin. Ce dernier se contenta de se placer devant lui et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Légèrement surpris il se laissa faire, puis finit par prendre part à ce baiser si inattendu. Lorsque celui-ci fut finit le bleuté interrogea l'autre du regard.

« En guise de remerciement. Je pense que si j'avais été seul j'aurais cédé. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-J't'aiderais plus souvent pour une récompense comme ça.

-Hum... »

Ichigo se dirigea vers la cuisine sans écouter ce que marmonnait l'autre dans son dos. Il avait faim, n'ayant encore rien mangé de la journée alors qu'il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. Tatsuki arriverait normalement vers 17 heures. Il lui restait donc 4 heures pour redevenir complètement normal. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci retroussa tout de suite le nez en voyant le bleuté. Peut-être l'avait-elle oublié ou alors avait cru à un rêve. Ichigo vint rapidement à sa rencontre pour l'aider avec sa valise, qu'il laissa bien évidemment à l'entrée de la chambre.

« Ca a été ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Grimmjow.

-Oui ça s'est bien passé entre nous, au moins il ne mentait pas entièrement.

-Tant mieux alors. J'avais peur que vous vous battiez.

-Parle pour toi. Je ne suis pas un barbare moi.

-Hum hum, firent deux voix en cœur pour le contredire.

-Je vois. Au fait t'as ramené quelque chose ?

-Ouais ma mère a fait Teriyaki (brochette de poulet), j'en ai rapporté pour ce soir. Par contre ils m'ont demandé pourquoi j'en voulais pour trois. J'ai dit que Shuhei serait avec nous.

-Pourquoi Shuhei ?

-Parce que c'est plus marrant de voir mon grand frère rougir à cause de ça.

-Il a toujours pas accepté le fait que deux garçons puissent être ensemble, soupira le rouquin. Aller donne-moi de quoi faire, j'ai besoin de m'occuper. »

Elle lui tendit en souriant les bentos qu'avaient préparés sa sœur, puis il se rendit dans la cuisine. A peine Tatsuki fut-elle entrée dans sa chambre qu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

« S'tu voulais de l'occupation fallait m'le dire.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas convaincu.

-Comment il a fait l'autre… Shuhei c'est ça ?

-Lui c'est en aucun cas pareil, rougit l'étudiant.

-J'vais être jaloux Ichi.

-Sois jaloux ça me dérange pas.

-Et moi ça me dérange que vous soyez collé comme ça dans la cuisine, lança la voix narquoise de la brune.

-Vraiment et si j'fais ça ? »

Le bleuté lança un de ses sourires carnassiers et vint embraser le roux dans le creux de son cou. Celui-ci frissonna et n'eut pas le réflexe d'éviter le chausson que venait d'envoyer Tatsuki sur Grimmjow.

Le reste de la soirée fut assez similaire, Ichigo prit entre deux feux. Servant souvent à l'un pour énerver l'autre. Ou vice versa d'ailleurs. C'est désespéré qu'il retrouva sa chambre. Il fut vite rejoint sous l'œil perplexe de Tatsuki, qui pourtant n'ajouta rien. Comme si c'était devenu naturel le roux chercha la chaleur de l'autre et colla son dos à celui du bleuté.

* * *

Fin du week-end eheh, et oui il ne c'est toujours rien passé alors tous les petits pervers qui pensaient que Grimm y arriverait... enfin je l'avoue pour le dimanche c'était pas très faisable vu l'état d'Ichi... Bon j'vous rassure ça se rapproche quand même encore deux ou trois chapitre "inoncent" et vous l'aurez votre lemon.

Sinon l'entrée d'Ulqui vous a plu? Parce que bon pour l'instant j'en ai pas vraiment parlé mais là aussi ça va vraiment changé à partir de ce chapitre.

Et comme toujours pas vraiment de réponse aux interrogations dans ce chapitre mais courage ça devrait arriver...disons à la fin de la fic. lol


	8. une rencontre qui tourne mal

Voilà voilà, un peu en retard... enfin ça fait deux semaines que j'ai pas posté quoi '-_- pas bien pas bien... bref. L'histoire se précise malgré quelques petits problèmes.

Bumblebee: Merci de me comprendre et ne pas me brusquer pour avoir tout de suite un lemon *o* Je te le promais Grimm-chan ne va pas mourir comment je ferais sinon pour les mettre en couple hein? mdr.

Yayuhe: Eheh j'aime les secret j'espère réussir à les garder jusqu'au moment voulu ^^".

Ayu: Ichi et Grimm se connaissent? T'es sûre? eheh ma foi pourquoi pas tu verras bien.

Fyekawai: contente d'être frustrante eheh. Je trouve que recevoir un sms de la part qu'Ulqui qui lui demande de venir est déjà assez flippant non? Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas comme s'il allait s'arrêter là je te rassure... c'est pas comme si Ichi allait accepter non plus '-_-. Non on va dire que vous serez dans le brouillard jusq'au moment voulu pour un secret donné ^^.

Ata-chan: Et bien voilà la suite ^^.

Tam: Ca veut dire qu'elle est pas si mal que ça alors merci beaucoup ^^

* * *

« Ca va aller Ichi ?

-Hein ? le jeune homme leva une tête vide et sans expression vers celui qui venait d'oser lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dis pas que Schiffer est passé chez toi ? continua l'autre étudiant.

-Non. Enfin si mais pas en personne. Enfin personne n'est venu. J'ai reçu ça. »

Il sortit son portable et chercha le message qu'il avait reçu deux jours plus tôt. Les deux autres se penchèrent dessus. Ils se rassirent bien vite à leur place, le visage déconfit. Se fut finalement Renji qui ouvrit la parole.

« Il te prends pour une catin ? C'est quoi cette somme qu'il te donnerait.

-Je sais pas…

-Ichi ça va tu tiens le coup ? préféra demander Shuhei.

-Pour ça oui… enfin on va dire que je m'y suis fait. Je ne compte pas vivre ma vie dans l'ombre parce qu'un fou, légèrement pervers, me court après.

-Pourtant cette solution serait beaucoup plus simple non, rétorqua le brun.

-De toute façon à la fin de la semaine c'est les vacances. Il aura deux semaines pour se faire oublier, intervint Renji.

-Vous voulez dire deux semaines de torture, soupira le roux

-Grimmjow ? sourit Abarai.

-Pire, Grimmjow vs Tatsuki. Et moi au milieu. »

Il s'aplatit sur la table à laquelle il était installé devant le sourire de ses deux amis. En effet sa situation n'avait rien d'enviable. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment le bleuté ils connaissaient au moins très bien la brune. Et savaient que si elle faisait vivre un enfer à Ichigo c'était parce qu'elle avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. C'est-à-dire aussi chiant.

Enfin au moins ils lui faisaient sentir qu'il était encore un jeune homme comme les autres. Le roux les laissait faire en parti pour ça. Heureusement il ne devait supporter ça que le soir, apparemment Tatsuki ne comptait pas se vanter là-dessus à la fac. Ca ne le dérangeait pas… bien au contraire.

Il se releva bien vite en voyant Ikkaku et Yumichika arriver. Ces deux là n'étaient pas encore au courant de sa situation. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils le sachent. Alors il prit sa mine habituelle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais les cernes sous ses yeux ne trompèrent pas les deux plus vieux.

« Vous avez tant de devoir que ça en ce moment pour qu'Ichi est une aussi mauvaise mine ?

-Ouais la cata, le couvrit Shuhei, et puis vous le connaissez il ne fait rien à l'avance.

-Pas bien, fit remarquer Ikkaku avant de regarder son plateau, ou alors aussi bien que ça.

-Merci ça fait plaisir d'être soutenu et rabaisser. Oser me comparer à un plateau repas du bahut, on m'avait jamais autant humilié.

-Fait les choses bien et on sera plus gentils, lui sourit Yumichika.

-J'y penserais. Pour l'instant je vous laisse. J'aimerais prendre l'air. »

Il prit son plateau et laissa les quatre autres en place. Shuhei et Renji échangèrent un regard comme pour savoir si c'était bien sage de le laisser seul. Mais pensant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de solitude ils ne bougèrent pas.

Ichigo remontait doucement la cour. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goutté au silence qui l'entourait. Il comptait en profiter un maximum. Il entra dans une petite ruelle sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait à cet endroit. Il se sentait en sécurité dans la mesure où il n'avait pas vraiment quitté sa fac mais gardait tout de même le regard tourné vers le bout de la ruelle qui donnait sur l'extérieur du bahut. Si on devait venir le chercher ce serait par là. Mais il doutait que ça arrive.

Le roux resta une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans bouger. A écouter le silence autour de lui. Puis il fit demi-tour voulant retourner en cours. Il était presque sortit de la ruelle quand une main avec une forte poigne se posa sur son épaule. Intrigué il se retourna pour faire face à une nouvelle armoire à glace. Le type faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui, sans compter qu'il était aussi beaucoup plus baraqué que notre pauvre rouquin. Celui-ci se tendit directement et enleva la main de son épaule pour se reculer.

« Schiffer t'attends.

- Je sais. »

Il voulu une nouvelle fois partir mais un bras immense lui saisi son propre bras. Alors de toute sa force il plaqua un atémis sur l'articulation. L'autre rugis de douleur et ramena son bras vers lui mais avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse partir il l'envoya cogner contre le mur. Le roux prit alors appuies sur celui-ci et envoya sauvagement son pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui se plia en deux sous le choc. Non content de ça l'étudiant se remit face à lui et remonta vivement son genoux qui cogna sans doute le nez, à entendre le craquement qui retentit. Ichigo réprima un frisson et voulu partir en courant mais l'armoire à glace lui attrapa la jambe manquant de le faire tomber. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'homme, joignit ses deux poing et les abattit sur le crâne offert assommant celui qui le retenait.

Ichigo arriva en retard à son premier cours de l'après-midi, mais lorsque son professeur vit son état il l'envoya directement à l'infirmerie. Il marchait dans les couloirs accompagné de Shuhei quand celui-ci demanda en posant doucement la main sur l'arcade sourcilière en sang du rouquin :

« Il s'est passé quoi Ichi ?

-Je me suis pris un mur, expliqua-t-il.

-Tout seul comme un grand, tu te fous de moi. J'aime pas ça.

-On est arrivé, se contenta de répondre le concerné.

-Oh mon dieux Kurosaki, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda l'infirmière. Ca fait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas battu. Au moins depuis que… »

Il l'arrêta et s'assit sur le lit de visite. La jeune femme se leva alors et le rejoignit pour observer sa blessure. Elle lança tout de même un regard interrogatif vers le brun resté en arrière. Elle désinfecta vite la plaie puis la couvrit d'un pansement pour finalement leur permettre de retourner en cours. Les deux jeunes hommes la remercièrent et sortirent.

Lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé leur classe Renji vint tout de suite discrètement aux nouvelles. Mais le roux ne lâcha rien jusqu'au soir il se retourna vers eux avant d'aller dans la voiture qui l'attendait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai dans l'enceinte du bahut maintenant.

-De toute façon je ne compte plus te lâcher d'une semelle Ichi, assura le roux alors que Shuhei posait un regard accusateur sur le dit-Ichi.

-Me regardes pas comme ça, sourit-il, on dirait que tu vas me faire la peau toi-même.

-Ca sera peut-être le cas si tu me refais un coup comme ça. »

Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et laissa un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Puis il s'éloigna vivement pour attraper son bus tandis qu'Ichigo montait dans la voiture du bleuté qui avait assisté à la scène en spectateur. Les yeux turquoise repérèrent bien vite le pansement à l'arcade et fit vite le rapprochement avec la petite discussion qu'avait eut le roux avec ses amis.

« Alors comme ça il est vraiment passé à la vitesse supérieur.

-Apparemment, souffla l'étudiant et tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Ca va peut-être pas t'plaire mais t'vas rester à l'appartement maintenant.

-Quoi !?! s'écria-t-il. Alors ça non, c'est hors de question. Je ne vais pas me tapir dans l'ombre. C'est pas mon style.

-T'préfères qu'il puisse avoir la main libre sur toi ? gronda la voix du bleuté.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je suis assez grand pour me défendre Grimmjow. La preuve je suis encore là.

-T'préfères qu'il te voit passer sous son nez et l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à tes proches ? développa l'autre en haussant un peu plus la voix.

-Je… il reste deux jours avant les vacances et je vais y aller.

-'tain aussi têtu qu'lui, il donna un coup de volant nerveux pour rentrer dans le parking de l'immeuble d'Ichigo.

-Je n'ai pas cours demain matin, avertit le roux d'une petite voix.

-Ah. »

Il n'eut le droit qu'à un regard courroucé avant de sortir de la voiture. Une fois dans l'appartement il alla jusqu'à sa chambre croisant au passage Tatsuki qui ne fit aucun commentaire voyant l'humeur massacrante des deux hommes.

En début de soirée elle rentra dans la chambre du rouquin et s'installa à côté de son lit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aime pas l'idée qu'on me pose un ultimatum. Je veux faire les choses moi-même. Tu sais bien que j'aime pas qu'on m'oblige.

-Qui t'oblige à quoi ?

-L'autre squatteur, il veut m'assurer de ne plus retourner à la fac. C'est le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment bien là-bas. Tu sais c'est le seul endroit où je peux penser à autre chose.

-Oui moi je sais. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde Ichi. Et il pense d'abord à ta sécurité avant ton bien être, c'est normal c'est pour ça qu'il est là. Ne crois pas que j'approuve sa façon de faire mais personne n'est pareil… Que c'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? »

Il lui raconta son altercation avec l'homme. Il était conscient que derrière ce mur Grimmjow devait tout entendre mais il avait besoin de parler. Il n'allait donc pas s'en privé alors que Tatsuki venait lui proposer gentiment de le faire. Lorsqu'il eut fini elle planta son regarde brun dans celui d'Ichigo.

« Donc en fait c'est ta faute, t'es sortit de la fac, là où personne ne pouvait te voir. C'est pas très malin de ta part.

-Je sais. Enfin maintenant j'aurais une protection rapproché promise par Renji. Je pense que Shuhei va plus me lâcher non plus, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Puis sinon il y a Grimmjow.

-C'est vrai qu'après tout c'est surement grâce à lui que t'es encore là. »

Il soupira parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Tatsuki se leva et le gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Elle sortit le prévenant que dans vingt minutes il devait être dehors pour le repas. Comparé aux autres qu'ils avaient partagés celui-ci fut extrêmement calme, de même que le reste de la soirée.

Lorsque le bleuté vint se coucher il se mit directement dos à Ichigo sans lui accorder la moindre parole. Le jeune homme sentit comme un poids s'accrocher à sa poitrine. Ce fut alors lui qui se rapprocha et entoura le plus vieux de ses bras avant de poser la tête contre son épaule.

« Désolé Grimm.

-Hum.

-Je respecte ta façon d'être, alors respecte la mienne, s'il te plait. »

Rien ne lui répondit alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux cherchant le sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Je sais que je vais me faire crier dessus mais c'est pour la bonne cause cette dispute alors ne criez pas trop s'il vous plait. Le chapitre prochain un nouveau secret tombe alors un peu de patience ^^


	9. quelqu'un disparait

Comme promis ce chapitre comporte la réponse à la question qui est l'acolyte de Grimmjow? Celui qui est chez Ulqui ^^ Mais il faura attendre la fin. Et puis il y a autre chose de beaucoup plus important que va apparaitre j'espère que vous le remarquerez.

Kira: Une happy end? Hum je compte faire mourir aucun des deux persos principaux ça c'est sûr mais de là à dire une happy end. Tout dépend de quel point de vue tu te places.

Bumblebee: Contente que mes perso te plaise. Et surtout que tu es ressentit exactement ce qu'il fallait mdr. En même temps Grimm se doit d'être protecteur puisque c'est ça mission, tu verras qu'il l'est un peu moins dans ce chapitre.

Ayu: Tu le savais pas encore Ichi a l'art et la manière de se mettre dans les pires situations mdr. Mais sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire eheh.

Alexei: Je l'espère aussi mdr puisque c'est le but de la fic ^^ d'être tout le temps surpris ou dans le vague.

Fyekawai: Ne soit pas médisante la réconciliation n'est pas pour dans longtemps je dirais même que ça commence ce chapitre. Bah oui ils vont pas passé la journée dans un deux mètre carré ensemble et se faisant ostensiblement la gueule. C'est impossible pour Ichi, supporterait pas, et pour Grimm aussi mais pour une autre raison mdr. Sinon oui Ichi pas tès intelligent mais il le fallait c'était pour le bien de la fic ... tu verras l'est encore plus con après mdr.

Ata-chan: Tu es assez lunatique dans ton commentaire mdr alors bon j'espère que la suite est arrivé dans les temps pour ne pas que tu pètes un cable mdr.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin il se trouvait seul dans le lit. C'était certainement ça qui l'avait réveillé. Il se leva et regarda l'heure plus pour faire quelque chose que pour récupérer l'information, qui ne monta d'ailleurs pas au cerveau. Lorsqu'il passa devant le salon pour se servir son thé habituel il remarqua Grimmjow dans le salon, son portable sur ses genoux, une tasse de café dans la main. Ce dernier n'eut pas un regard pour lui, ce qui lui retourna quelque chose au fond du ventre. Le roux se rapprocha et demanda :

« Tu pourrais aller sur la table s'il te plait.

-Non j'suis bien là, j'prends toujours mon café sur l'canapé chez moi. J'croyais qu'tu respectais ma façon d'être ?

-Ce sont les règles de vie, Grimmjow, je les respecte aussi même si j'aime boire mon thé devant la télé. La façon d'être doit s'adapter aux règles émises par le plus grand nombre.

-Tient c'est plus Grimm ? fit-il remarquer. Autre chose Ichi, les règles je m'en balance. Tu peux t'les foutre où j'pense.

-Pourquoi tu les as suivies les quatre derniers jours alors ? Ichigo regretta directement d'avoir posé la question lorsque les yeux turquoise se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Putain, tu l'fais exprès ou quoi ?

-De qu…

-Ecoute t'penses m'avoir cerné après c'quelques jours ? Faut pas trop y croire à ça. Mon caractère de merde, faut vraiment en vouloir pour l'supporter. Faut avoir encore plus de ténacité pour réussir à l'comprendre.

-Si on essaye pas on ne sait jamais.

-Tu tiens tant qu'ça à r'voir mon vrai caractère. Au moins ç'fera peut-être bouger les choses au moins.

-Revoir ? Comment ça revoir ? demanda le roux qui commençait vraiment à ne plus rien comprendre.

-Merde il a bien réussit son coup l'autre.

-Quoi ?

-Merde Ichi.

-Tu vas répondre à mes questions à la fin. Je veux des réponses Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-J't'ai déjà dit d'plus m'appeler comme ça.

-Et sinon quoi ? Que comptes-tu me faire Grimmjow Ja-gger-jack ? »

Le bleuté avait déjà posé sa tasse sur son ordinateur qu'il avait placé sur le canapé et venait de se lever d'un coup. Face à Ichigo qui commençait à devenir rouge. Cet homme recommençait à lui faire peur, là comme ça à le dominer de sa hauteur. Il était plus baraqué que lui et son froncement de sourcil ne voulait certainement rien dire de bon. Il fit un pas en arrière sans s'en apercevoir. Ce type lui faisait nettement plus peur que celui qui l'avait attaqué la veille. Le roux baissa les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter le regard turquoise planté dans le sien. La colère ou le sentiment qui l'avait cueillit quelques minutes plutôt, lorsqu'il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus que cette peur incompréhensible pour cet homme qu'il avait lui-même cherché. Au départ il avait simplement voulu en savoir plus, puis après voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr de vouloir compléter ses connaissances sur le bleuté.

Il voulu reculer encore plus, jusqu'à aller dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs il se détourna vivement du bleuté et fit quelques pas en direction de la chambre mais une main attrapa son bras. C'était serré, il lui faisait mal et il retint difficilement un petit cri de douleur. Il n'osa pas se retourner alors c'est la main qui le tenait qui lui fit faire demi-tour. Ses pupilles ambrées rencontrèrent le regard azur et un long frisson le parcouru.

De son autre main le bleuté attrapa son portable et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, tirant le roux par le bras. Il posa son pc avant d'attraper une tasse qu'il rempli de thé et la fourrer dans la main libre d'Ichigo qu'il tira ensuite à nouveau vers le salon. Grimmjow se posa sur le canapé pour attirer le roux entre ses jambes. L'étudiant se retrouva contre le torse du bleuté qui venait de reprendre une gorgée de son café. Tendu il tourna la tête vers celui-ci, il n'y avait presque plus de trace de colère sur son visage alors il tenta :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-'Tain même ça. Il fait chier !

-De quoi parles-tu Grimm, hésita-t-il.

-Oh Grimm est de retour ?

-Après tout tu m'appelles Ichi, je peux bien t'appeler Grimm.

-Fais comme tu l'sens.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-C'pas toi qui voulais connaître mon caractère. Alors attend-toi à pas mal d'inconvénient. T'as décidé de pas être sage, sache que personnellement je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Le plus jeune rebaissa la tête et sirota son thé sans émettre de réclamation. C'était effectivement sa faute alors même s'il se sentait assez tendu dans cette position il ne dit rien et laissa faire.

Vers midi ils furent rejoints par la brune qui avait rapporté des bentos déjà préparés. Elle remarqua que l'ambiance était nettement moins électrique que la veille et en conclu donc que les deux hommes s'étaient réconciliés. Ou du moins avait abandonné l'idée de se faire la guerre. L'après-midi les deux étudiants s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine pour faire leur devoir. Dans son coin Grimmjow tapotait sur son ordinateur avec une insistance qui agaçait les deux autres. Mais cela fit aussi penser à Ichigo qu'il n'était toujours pas allé voir qui était le fameux « Jester » avec qui communiquait le bleuté.

Vers trois heures une autre chose vint déranger le silence qui aurait du être dans la pièce. Un son qui fit sursauter les deux étudiants. Ichigo tourna le regard vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas, elle non plus, fière mine. Grimmjow coupa alors ces regards mal assurés.

« Z'allez couper c'putain de four.

-Tu veux que j'y aille ? demanda la brune.

-Je… non j'y vais. »

Le roux se tourna sur sa chaise et fixa un moment le four. Pourquoi s'était-il déclenché ? Ichigo savait pertinemment la réponse mais ne voulait pas y croire. Il appuya sur un bouton d'une main tremblante et le son s'arrêta. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa et il parti en courant dans sa chambre sans faire attention aux regards du bleuté sur lui. Tatsuki l'observait aussi mais avait conscience de la situation, elle se leva donc et prit le même chemin que le jeune homme avant elle. Ichigo cherchait frénétiquement dans une boite, tellement absorbé qu'il ne fit pas attention à son entrée. Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il ressortit victorieux de sa chasse aux trésors. Il accrocha rapidement une chaîne autour de son cou avec un cadenas pour relier les deux bouts en guise de fermoir.

« Ichi… ça va aller ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va me laisser ? Surtout s'il apprend que, il fit un signe de tête vers le salon.

-Peut-être…

-Tats'…, supplia le rouquin.

-Bon ok on arrête, j'suis d'accord avec ton hypothèse, il doit faire le mort pour mieux venir le tuer ensuite. T'en fais pas va. »

Elle fit un sourire pas si sûr que ça finalement et sortit de la chambre alors que le roux se laissait tomber sur son lit. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains mais avant que son imagination vienne lui montrer n'importe quoi deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il remonta la tête il découvrit les yeux bleus de Grimmjow. Surpris il recula un peu la tête. Que venait-il faire ici ?

« T'as r'çu un message de qui ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? demanda le roux encore assez surpris.

-J'me doute bien qu'la sonnerie du four veut dire quequ'chose pour toi. S'non t'serais pas parti comme ça.

-Chacun ses secrets, n'est-ce pas toi qui me l'as dit ? Grimmjow Jaggerjack, fit-il en reprenant un peu contenance.

-T'es chiant. »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi que deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le bleuté le força à s'allonger sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui. Il cassa alors le baiser pour observer le jeune homme sous lui. Lorsque son regard se fit un peu trop pesant sur le nouveau collier le roux le cacha sous son T-shirt. Celui-ci fut du coup bien vite enlevé par les mains du bleuté. Il effleura doucement la peau du rouquin pour ensuite saisir le cadenas qu'il s'était accroché un peu plus tôt. Son regard avait légèrement changé prenant une lueur ironique.

« T'appartiens à quelqu'un toi maint'nant ?

-Apparemment, je pense donc que tu n'es pas à ta place, Grimm.

-T'crois ? Si j'te dis que c'cad'nas était à moi à la base.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua le roux blanchissant tout de même pas mal à cette annonce.

-T'doute façon, c'est pas parce que j'peux pas l'ouvrir lui que j'peux pas t'avoir toi, c'lui qui t'l'a fait mettre n'est qu'un voleur.

-Je comprends plus rien Grimm. »

Mais le bleuté avait déjà fondu sur son cou, le couvrant de baiser, mordillant aussi quelques fois. Une étrange sensation qui retourna l'étudiant. Ce dernier eut alors un mal de tête de diable comme si quelque chose essayait de remonter mais de là à savoir quoi. Il ferma les yeux pensant que cela allait passer mais la sensation ne s'en trouva que décuplée. Alors il repoussa le bleuté et posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

« Ca fait mal… réussit-il à murmurer.

-Quoi ça fait mal ? J'ai rien fait encore.

-Pas toi imbécile. De toute façon tant mieux le moment est mal choisi. »

Il se releva en grimaçant et renfila son T-shirt pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Sa tête était véritablement en train de cuire. Comme pendant un examen sauf que pour celui-ci il n'avait aucune réponse. Rien qui lui venait, il pourtant était sûr de savoir… de savoir quoi d'abord ?

Il prit une aspirine et se retourna lorsque quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Grimmjow alla ouvrir et tomba sur une blonde qui entra sans attendre d'invitation en déclarant :

« On a perdu Shiro. »

* * *

Mouahahahah et oui j'ai une nouvelle fois l'audace de vous abandonner avec simplement cette révélation. Alors ne manquez pas le prochain épisode du donjon de.... euh non '-_- on se calme respire, respire, respire arrête de te prendre pour une voix off et dépèche toi plus tôt d'écrire un autre chapitre... Hum est-ce que je fais schizophrène là?


	10. des amis qui s'inquiètent

Mouahahahah de retour et avec tout plein de réponse aussi et oui je suis gentille dans ce chapitre. C'est pour préparer de plus grosse b^^etises de vous le promets eheh.

Deydouu: La voilà.

Ayu: C'est exactement le but de la fic de vous perdre, ça marche plut^^ot bien je dois avouer.

Ata-chan: Je suis toute, je t'en veux pas j'ai moi-m^^eme déjà fait la bourde. En espréant que ce chapitre soit arrivé dans un temps respectable ^^

Bumblebee: Le rapport entre le collier et le four... hum tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre et si tu ne comprends toujours pas dis-le je t'expliquerais. Je n'irai personnellement pas jusqu'à dire que je pourrai écrire un film mais je suis assez fière de cette fic je dois l'avouer mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite la je suis assez coincée mais je peux pas te dire où j'en suis ou je vais te spoiler... dur dur je peux pas parler de mes problème mdr.

Fyekawai: Shiro, jester, la personne inflitrée chez Schifer... ça fait assez pléonsme pour moi... après si tu n'es pas callée en français (ce qui arrive si si je le jure) ce sont tous les trois la m^^eme personne mdr. Pour le cadenas tu devrais avoir quelques info par rapprot au four mais je t'en donnerai pas par rapport à Grmmjow ça viendra à la toute fin (je sais parce que j'ai déjà écrit ce chapitre mdr) Merci pour les encouragement.

Tam: Ouf le fin mot de l'histoire c'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement ou heureusement comme tu veux ^^.

* * *

« On a perdu Shiro. »

Le verre que le roux tenait en main rencontra le sol juste après cette déclaration. Le bruit attira le regard des deux autres alors qu'Ichigo retrouvait un mal de tête plus grand. Shiro ? Ca ne pouvait pas être le même. Cet enfoiré ne pouvait pas avoir vraiment disparu… pourtant le four avait sonné, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait ce cadenas autour du cou. Il sentit alors deux mains se poser sur ses bras et rencontra le regard de Tatsuki qui avait elle aussi surement entendu la nouvelle.

« Ca va aller Ichi ?

-Shiro c'est… commença-t-il en se tournant vers la blonde entrée un peu plus tôt.

-Oui c'est bien de ton frère que je parle, annonça-t-elle sans prendre des pincettes.

-'tain faut faire quequ'chose.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait le remplacé là-bas. »

La proposition de la blonde amena un grand blanc. Chacun se reprit comme il pu, surtout pour les deux étudiants, les autres ayant un peu plus l'habitude. Ils s'installèrent finalement autour de la table de la cuisine. Ichigo lança un regard au bleuté qui l'évita royalement alors il se lança.

« Je veux savoir. Tout, précisa-t-il avant d'en avoir la question.

-Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. Grimm tu lui expliques.

-Pourquoi moi ? T'peux très bien l'faire.

-Tu contredis un ordre ?

-Si tu l'prends comme ça. Alors voilà on fait parti d'une agence nommé le Seireitei. Le Seireitei lui-même travail pour qui veut bien lui donner du travail même si normalement on est au service de la loi. En c'qui vous concerne vous, enfin tu es tombé dans l'affaire Schiffer. Un grand trafiquant d'arme, c'est le gouvernement qui nous a d'mander d'l'avoir c'ui-là. C'est aussi mon affaire bien qu'j'ai envoyé d'autres personnes sur l'terrain. Hallibel, ici présente, et ce qu'on peut appeler ma supérieur et j'vous pris d'croire qu'si elle est là c'est qu'les choses tournent pas très bien.

-Exactement on a perdu un agent sur le terrain. Ca plait pas du tout à Stark.

-Il a juste disparu il est pas mort, s'exprima alors Ichigo.

-Ca revint au même, expliqua plus ou moins calmement la blonde.

-J'vais prendre sa place, fit alors Grimmjow surprenant tout le monde.

-Quoi ? demanda sa supérieur. C'est hors de question.

-J'suis celui qu'en sait l'plus sur c'te putain d'mission. Je saurais à même d'faire c'que j'veux pour réussir.

-Tu oublies que Schiffer te connait, il sait que tu protèges Ichigo. Comment comptes-tu faire passer ce revirement de situation ? »

Il ne put répliquer qu'on toqua à la porte. La brune se leva par automatisme mais on la fit se rasseoir et le silence grandit dans l'appartement. Puis une voix qui rassura le roux s'éleva.

« Ichi c'est nous, Tu vas bien ? Me dit pas qu't'as fait une connerie où j'te tue de mes propres mains. »

L'étudiant se leva et partit ouvrir la porte sous le regard neutre d'Hallibel, soulagée de Tatsuki et lourd de Grimmjow. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Hisagi il ne pu qu'être soulagé. Le brun le prit presqu'immédiatement dans ses bras, laissant le soin à Renji de fermer la porte. La blonde demanda alors :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Des amis, développa le rouge.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Pour le soutenir, s'imposa Shuhei.

-J'crois qu'ça va pas être possible ça, s'interposa le bleuté une mauvaise lueur dans le regard.

-Ah et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-On a des choses un peu plus importante à faire si t'vois c'que j'veux dire.

-Non j'vois pas, répliqua froidement le brun, j'pense même pas que vous savez ce qu'il y a.

-Ils connaissent Shiro, expliqua alors Tatsuki.

-Et alors, j'pense pas qu'ils peuvent ne serait-ce que comprendre.

-Toi si p'têt, puis c'est pas l'plus important.

-Oui moi j'sais. Je les connais tous les deux depuis que je suis petit. Je comprends certainement mieux que quiconque Ichi, lança-t-il avec une lueur de défis. De même Shiro est un ami, je sais très bien qu'il voudrait pas qu'on laisse Ichi comme ça. Alors vas-y fais tes trucs sois disant plus important, et moi j'm'occupe de ce qui l'est réellement. »

Il attrapa alors le roux par le bras et l'entraîna suivi des deux autres étudiants. Renji regarda son ami avec étonnement, lui aussi aimait beaucoup Ichigo mais s'opposer comme ça à Grimmjow il en eut la chaire de poule.

Le roux se sentit beaucoup mieux dès que son front entra en contact avec celui de Shuhei. L'ouragan qui y semait le chaos fut contraint de prendre du recule. Le brun lui murmurait des petits mots réconfortants, il n'arrivait pas saisir vraiment leur sens mais tout le stress qu'il venait d'accumuler en quelques minutes retomba. Il se mit alors à trembler vivement puis quelques larmes franchirent ses yeux. Ichigo sentit alors la grande main de Renji se poser sur son dos et le frotter rapidement comme pour le réchauffer. Puis Tatsuki revint avec une tasse de thé chaud. Il ne se fit pas prier pour la boire puis il releva la tête vers ses amis.

« Merci. Ca me fait vraiment du bien de vous voir ici.

-On est venu aussi vite que possible Ichi, expliqua le rouge, mais Shuhei habite assez loin.

-L'important c'est d'être venu et au moins on sait que l'installation de Shiro marche aussi chez toi Shuhei, soupira-t-il, enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets dans un tel état. Shiro n'est pas mort, je le sens encore, j'en suis sûr.

-Je te crois, sourit Shuhei rassuré.

-Par contre cette histoire commence vraiment à me faire flipper. Je sais ce que faisait Shiro, apparemment il était chez Schiffer, c'était son ancien joujou, c'est pour ça que Grimm est là. Ils sont amis d'après ce qu'il m'a dit… Donc c'est lui qui m'a collé Grimm… J'sens que j'vais le tuer quand je le reverrai. »

Il porta tout de même la main sur le collier et serra à s'en faire blanchir les jointures le cadenas. Il sentit alors le lit s'enfoncer et remarqua Shuhei et Tatsuki l'entourant, avec devant lui Renji.

« Tu veux qu'on reste ce soir ? demanda le rouge.

-Non je pense pas qu'on va pouvoir loger tout le monde.

-C'est vrai que Grimmjow dort déjà dans ton lit, remarqua la jeune femme comme pour changer de conversation, ce qui ne manqua pas d'ailleurs.

-Quoi ? Il dort ici ? demanda Shuhei un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Disons qu'il s'est incrusté, il ne veut pas dormir sur le canapé.

-Il fait bien, approuva Renji avec une légère grimace.

-Même il a pas à dormir dans ton lit, reprit le brun vaguement jaloux ce qui fit légèrement sourire le roux.

-Ne t'en fait pas je sais garder les distances. Arrête de jouer au jaloux, je te rappelle qu'on est plus ensemble.

-Et alors ça m'empêche pas de veiller sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu serais devenu si j'étais pas arrivé ?

-Merci Shuhei. »

Il lui embrassa gentiment la joue ce qui calme le brun un moment. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, le brun lui chuchota alors « Si Shiro apprends que vous avez une aventure, tu sais ce qui va se passer de toute façon. » Le roux se contenta d'un léger sourire. Puis il remarqua que la blonde prenait elle aussi congé. Il avait pensé qu'elle s'installerait comme Grimmjow mais non. Le roux rentra alors dans sa chambre, de même pour la brune, surtout quand elle vit que le bleuté rejoignait son ami.

Il était en train de se changer quand l'agent du Seireitei entra. Le roux contint un frisson et enfila son T-shirt de nuit. Il se faufila ensuite sous la couette très vite suivi par le squatteur. Mais l'étudiant s'écarta et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était Shiro qui t'envoyait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Il m'a demandé de rien dire. J'pensais qu'tu le connaissais.

-Surement, il soupira longuement et planta son regard dans le bleu de l'autre et demanda à nouveau, il y a quoi entre vous deux ?

-Entre nous deux ? 'Tain il t'a vraiment bien amoché Ichi, finit-il en rapprochant le plus jeune contre lui, entre nous on dira pas que c'est la grande amitié mais on se fait confiance, plus qu'à beaucoup d'autre en tout cas.

-Tu le connais depuis quand ?

-Je dirais depuis qu'on a 15 ans, c'est-à-dire 6, 7 ans maintenant.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla le rouquin. Mais à cette époque là, je… enfin il était encore avec nous.

-Je sais, dit seulement Grimmjow en étirant un sourire carnassier.

-Grimm est-ce qu… »

Mais le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase qu'un immense mal de tête revint faire surface dans sa tête. Il enfonça alors ses mains dans les cheveux orange laissant passer un petit gémissement. Ce ne fut pas forcément la meilleur chose à faire puisque malgré le fait évident qu'Ichigo avait mal, le gémissement attira à nouveau un sourire du bleuté. Celui-ci se baissa sur son cou et mordilla la peau offerte. Le roux lâcha un petit râle mais ne bougea pas, inconsciemment la chaleur du bleuté le calmait doucement. Si bien qu'il finit par se blottir un peu plus contre lui mais lui demanda d'arrêter.

« Au fait, vous avez réussit à trouver quoi faire?

-Bah on est tombé d'accord, il faut que quelqu'un prenne la place de Shiro mais on est pas d'accord sur la personne.

-Je peux savoir ?

-Bah j'suis pour y'aller moi-même. Hallibel préférerait que ce soit toi. »

Le roux accepta la nouvelle avec un regard qu'il ne croyait pas avoir. Cela ne lui fit pas peur, ni même un frisson. Juste une longue réflexion, il finit même par s'endormir sur une esquisse d'idée.

* * *

Oyé! Oyé! Gente dame, messieurs (je sais pas vraiment s'il y en a mais bon) J'ai le grand honneur de vous apprendre que le futur chapitre sera agrémenter d'un lemon alors ^^ame sensible veuillez passer votre chemin ou vous y aller en connaissance de cause et aucun dédommagement pour atteinte à la bonne fonctionnalité de votre cerveau ne sera effectué.


	11. visite

Et voilà le chapitre pourvu d'un lemon, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra. Enfin autre petites remarques il y aura deux nouveaux perso qui vont avoir des répercution sur la fic, l'un sur court terme et l'autre à long terme. Bah oui chacun son tour. Et pour finir si vous avez aimé le coup du four par Shiro une autre surprise vous attends.

Anonyme3600/deydouu/fandegrimmchi: Bah voilà votre suite ^^".

Tam: Oh que oui il prends du service et ce de plusiseurs façons mais le mien pour to c'est de les découvrir mdr.

Bumblebee: Tu as aimé le coup du four? Il faut dire que Shiro est très prévoyant lorsqu'il s'agit d'Ichi. Je ne te promets pas une Grimm sensuel et pour cause mais ça je vais te laisser le découvrir mdr. Après pour mes problèmes si tu n'as pas peur du spoile je ne serais pas contre t'envoyer un message pour te l'expliquer parce que malgré que j'ai un plan en t^^ete je ne vois pas comment l'appliquer. Mais si tu ne veux pas je le conçois parfaitement.

Ata-chan: Petite perverse va. Enfin profite ce sera peut-^^etre le seul de la fic parce que vu comment c'est parti je n'arrive pas à en écrire d'autre.

Fyekawai: Bah quoi pas peur d'^^etre choquée par le fait que j'écris très mal les lemon? Par contre j'ai envi de dire que tu m'as pas mal percée à jour avec ta théorie m^^eme si tout n'est pas juste tu as les grandes lignes. Mais j'ai les petits détail qui sont quand plus intéressant non? Pour l'histoire du cadenas je vais juste te dire que c'est symbolique mais je vais pas te dire de coua mdr.

Ayu: Bien bien je te laisse lire puisque tu es si contente mdr.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui t'es malade Ichi.

-Quoi ? grogna le concerné en se levant. Non je suis pas d'accord.

-Rien à foutre, ordre d'Hallibel. T'as pas plus l'choix qu'moi.

-Mais…

-Tu devrais faire ce qu'on te dit, s'imposa Tatsuki qui était sur le point de partir. C'est pas du tout une bonne idée d'aller à la fac.

-Tsss. »

Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour les personnes face à lui. Il frappa la table et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La brune regarda l'homme toujours installé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle lâcha un petit soupire et passa la porte.

Le roux mit la tête sous l'eau et se frotta vivement le crâne, tentant de se calmer. Après tout ils avaient parfaitement raison mais il s'était promis de ne plus se laisser marcher dessus. Il passa bien trente minutes sous l'eau et désespéra même de devoir l'éteindre mais il ne voulait pas finir le mois en ne mangeant que du riz. Ichigo attrapa sa serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il sortit du bac pour tomber sur le bleuté retenant un cri de surprise. Pourtant il lui passa devant et s'arrêta au lavabo pour se voir dans le miroir. Du coup il vit aussi les deux opales sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'voulais t'dire qu'j'avais certaines chose à aller voir

-Tu sais je ne suis pas sourd. Tu pouvais me le dire à travers la douche.

-J'sais mais j'profitais juste du spectacle. J'crois qu'demain j'te rejoindrais plus tôt.

-T'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?

-Là si, pour ça qu'j'ai pas poussé plus loin. Mais d'main j'sais pas.

-Et là tu vas où ?

-Récupéré les dernières infos d'Shiro.

-Oh, souffla le roux, je vois…

-T'es encore chamboulé ? Franchement t'es qu'un gamin finalement Ichi.

-Je te permets pas.

-Moi j'me permets. T'peux pas rester là à attendre sag'ment jusqu'à c'que l'autre revienne. C'est pas parc'qu'il t'a enfermé dans une cage qu'tu dois y rester. 'Tain j'croyais qu't'aimais pas qu'on t'force à faire des choses.

-J'aime pas ça, rétorqua le jeune homme en se tournant découvrant le bleuté bien trop proche.

-Alors pourquoi t'fais l'chienchien avec lui ?

-Je fais pas ça !!

-Alors c'est quoi ça ? reprit le bleuté en serrant le cadenas.

-C'est…

-Cherche pas il y a aucune raison valable parce que ça c'est à moi, rappela-t-il au roux qui redevint blême. Il y a rien qui le raccroche à Shiro.

-Ne dit pas ça. C'est faux.

-Et moi j'te dis qu'c'est lui qui m'la pris.

-Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? »

Sa tête recommença à cuire juste après cette question. Il ferma les yeux avec un rictus de douleur et porta la main sur son crâne. Il voulu passer dans la cuisine pour se prendre une nouvelle aspirine mais trouva Grimmjow sur son chemin.

« Bordel, bouge-toi.

-Qu'es-ce qu'que t'as ?

-J'en sais rien. Mal à la tête.

-Ichi !

-Quoi !! »

Le bleuté l'attira contre lui et posa son regard dans le sien. L'étudiant en fut une nouvelle fois retourné. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner. Il était à la fois obnubilé par ces yeux et occupé par ce mal de tête. Heureusement Grimmjow le lâcha vite et le roux le regarda partir bêtement. Il put finalement avaler son médicament.

Pourtant même deux heures plus tard le mal de tête ne voulait pas partir. De plus il avait un grand nombre de question et la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait. D'autant plus que cette chose semblait être un bon souvenir. Soudain on toqua à la porte. Le roux quitta le salon mais s'arrêta devant la porte. Devait-il ouvrir ? Qui était là dehors, était-il raisonnable d'ouvrir ? Il porta sa main contre le mur à gauche de la porte, cherchant une petite faille. La trouvant il dégagea une trappe cachée et regarda le boitier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. On retoqua à la porte. Alors il soupira et abaissa la poignée pour ouvrir. Il se retrouva devant un géant, de longs cheveux noirs et un sourire de psychopathe. Ichigo avala sa salive et demanda :

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Tu veux pas m'accompagner faire un petit tour.

-Non désolé j'attends quelqu'un, expliqua le roux cherchant un bouton sur le boitier passant les doigts de sa main gauche dessus.

-Aller sinon j'vais devoir être violent. »

Il voulu s'avancer mais une porte se referma sur lui. Ichigo regarda soulagé le bloc de métal qui venait de prendre place là où devrait se fermer la porte. Au moins le système de défense de Shiro marchait toujours. Devant lui la plaque grise montrait qu'elle résisterait aussi bien qu'une porte de coffre-fort. De l'autre côté par contre, il se souvenait qu'elle avait l'air d'une simple porte, identique à celle encore ouverte dans l'appartement.

Il souffla bruyamment et porta la main à son front, se mal de tête venait de repasser au premier plan malheureusement. Le roux fini par entrer dans sa chambre, le plus vite que lui permettait son cerveau. Directement il se dirigea vers ses cahiers et livres qu'il fouilla. Il retrouva vite ce qu'il cherchait puis dégaina son portable.

« Grimmjow Jagger…

-C'est moi.

-Ichi ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de chercher à rentrer dans l'appartement, annonça-t-il retenant comme il le pouvait une montée de stress, il commençait à mesurer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Attends, il reprit mais la voix fut moins forte, Ilforte j'dois y'aller. Donne-moi tout j'me débrouillais. Ichi t'es toujours là.

-Oui… je… désolée je te dérange.

-Dis pas d'la merde, crétin c'est pas l'moment. Bon j'suppose qu'si tu m'appelles c'est qu'c'est pas n'import'qui qu'est v'nu. C'était Aizen ?

-Non… Il était grand, filiforme, les cheveux noir, les yeux aussi mais habillé tout en blanc… Ah et un sourire de psychopathe… et quelques lames aussi, enfin je crois avoir vu ça.

-Noitora, siffla le bleuté, j'arrive tout'suite.

-D'accord. »

Il coupa la communication et le roux rejoignit la porte d'entrée. Il s'assit contre le mur en dessous du boitier. Il attendit un moment, se calmant doucement mais une lueur d'inquiétude éclairait toujours son visage. D'un coup la voix de l'agent du Seireitei retentit alors il se releva précipitamment et appuya sur le bouton qui fit coulisser la porte d'acier. Grimmjow allait rentrer quand un mouvement sur le côté entra dans son champ de vision. D'un réflexe il se recula, mouvement qu'Ichigo imita évitant par la même la main qui se tendait vers lui. Le roux recula encore avant de s'emmêler les pieds et tomber sur les fesses. Il entendit alors un juron de douleur et vit le bleuté envoyer un superbe uppercut dans la mâchoire du dénommé Noitora. L'agent porta alors la main à sa ceinture pour sortir son arme geste que comprit très bien le brun qui s'enfuit alors hors de porté. Grimmjow se tourna en sifflant énervé puis entra dans l'appartement. Ce qui prit l'attention de l'étudiant fut la tâche rouge qu'il arborait au niveau de l'abdomen. Alors il se remit vivement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour en ressortir avec une trousse de secours plus que bien remplit. Il se posa à côté du bleuté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

-Ca parait logique, t'es blessé, je suis futur médecin.

-Comme si cette piqûre de moustique me faisait quelque chose.

-Mais tu peux pas rester comme ça. Si c'est grave il peut…

-Lâche-moi.

-Non, reprit le roux en tentant d'enlever la chemise de l'homme.

-Bordel me touche pas Ichi.

-Alors enlève-ça toi-même.

-Dans tes rêves !! Et essaye encore de m'toucher et tu t'en prends un.

-T'es vraiment qu'un abruti fini ou quoi ?

-Bah comme ça tu peux m'lâcher et m'laisser crever.

Le roux allait une nouvelle fois tenter de remonter le vêtement mais une bonne droite le remit à sa place, c'est-à-dire par terre. Alors une image floue s'imposa dans sa tête. Il était avec Shiro apparemment et une troisième personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir… il avait déjà eut du mal avec son frère.

« Laisse-le crever puisqu'il veut pas de ton aide, cracha celui-ci.

-Mais c'est ma faute. Si j'étais pas passé par là le chien nous aurait pas suivi. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça.

-C'est juste une morsure.

-Mais si ça s'infecte ça peut devenir beaucoup plus grave, c'est papa qui le dit, reprit le rouquin en s'approchant de l'autre personne.

-Me touche pas, ordonna sèchement une voix masculine.

-Tu vois aller lâche le morceau Ichi. »

Le roux du souvenir hésita, semblant regarder l'autre dans les yeux mais celui-ci était trop flou par qu'Ichigo en soit sûr. Puis le souvenir leva la main qu'il abattit violemment sur la joue de l'autre et s'écria :

« Enfoiré tu vas te laisser faire parce sinon j'vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie. Parce que c'est ma faute et que je veux t'aider comme tu m'as aidé. Si tu peux pas comprendre je m'en tamponne mais tu m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je veux.

-J'te d'mande pas ton aide.

-Je te l'ai pas demandé non plus alors maintenant tu fais comme moi t'as pas le choix.

-Ichigo !! »

Mais il s'était déjà baissé pour regarder de plus près la blessure. Puis il attrapa l'autre pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les poser sur Grimmjow. Il avait enlevé sa chemise laissant découvrir une profonde plaie au ventre. Il essayait de se la bander mais avec une difficulté visible. Le roux se releva donc vivement et lui prit la bande des mains. Lorsqu'un deuxième coup allait l'atteindre il fut plus rapide et lui en mit un dans la mâchoire. Qui apparemment avait été plus violent que prévu.

« Enfoiré tu…

-Ta gueule Grimm. T'as pas le choix tu te laisses faire.

-Pour qui tu t'prends ?

-Pour celui qui a causé ça, expliqua-t-il en montrant la blessure. Alors maintenant tu te la fermes et tu me laisses faire. Sinon je t'assomme.

-Ichigo ? »

Mais le jeune homme s'était plonger dans son travail et n'écoutait plus. Du moins il ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard que l'autre posait sur lui. Il serra du mieux qu'il pu la bande tirant quelques petits grognements du blessé. Lorsqu'il eu finit il laissa enfin son regard tomber sur les deux opales. Puis sa main glissa sur le torse mis à nue, Grimmjow quant à lui posa une main sur la nuque du rouquin.

« T'sais qu'là j'ai envi d'te tuer.

-Et alors ?

-Ok dans une heure t'es mort.

-Une heure ? »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas mais échangea vivement leur place et se retrouva au dessus de l'étudiant allongé sur le canapé. D'un geste le T-shirt du roux vola et les mains de Grimmjow se firent un devoir de découvrir le torse mis à nue. Le jeune homme d'abord assez surpris ne pensa même pas à se défendre. Et maintenant il était trop occupé à frémir pour bouger. Il lâcha un lourd soupire lorsqu'une main s'approcha de son pantalon et frotta un début bien amorcé de bosse. Cela amena un sourire carnassier sur le visage du bleuté.

« J'vois qu'tu réagis enfin normalement. »

Ichigo voulu répondre mais les lèvres entreprenant de l'autre l'étouffèrent. Il se laissa pourtant faire emporter par une chaleur enivrante. Il sentit alors une main venir taquiner un de ses tétons et ne retint un petit gémissement de plaisir que parce que les lèvres de Grimmjow étouffaient encore les siennes. Mais apparemment le bleuté était pressé, lorsqu'Ichigo remonta son regard vers lui il y remarqua plus qu'un simple désir… mais aussi une sorte de besoin. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque le bleuté déboutonna son pantalon. Ce dernier se retrouva vite à ses pieds. Le regard ambré plongea dans les yeux bleus face à lui. Les lueurs amusés et dominantes le réveillèrent. A son tour il laissa ses mains visiter le dos là où n'était pas la bande. Un grognement de plaisir accueillit cette décision. Le bleuté fondit dans le cou à découvert et grignota la peau tout en passant la main sous le caleçon de l'étudiant. Celui-ci étouffa un cri et mordit l'épaule face à lui. Les lèvres contre son cou s'étirèrent, d'autant plus lorsqu'il finit par lécher la marque laissée par ses dent pour remonter doucement vers le cou. La tête bleuté se releva et attrapa les lèvres offertes alors que d'un autre geste il retira le dernier morceau de tissu couvrant le rouquin.

Le bleuté délaissa vite les lèvres pour descendre plutôt vers l'entre-jambe du rouquin. Alors avec la délicatesse qui le caractérise il la prit en bouche commençant un va et vient apparemment des plus agréable. Ichigo sentit son mal de tête partir en flèche mais n'aurait en aucun cas fait stopper Grimmjow. Il attrapa même les cheveux bleus et imprégna un rythme plus rapide à l'autre. Il ne cherchait plus à savoir pourquoi son corps avait réagit aussi rapidement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cet instant reste mémorable. Et c'était bien partit pour. Deux doigt vinrent se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres alors avec un gémissement rauque il accepta de les sucer goulument avant de les voir repartir vers son intimité. Etrangement il ne se crispa pas lorsqu'un premier doigt entra, ni lorsque son compagnon le rejoignit. Seulement la jouissance de ce moment. Il ne chercha pas non plus à savoir pourquoi son corps l'acceptait si bien alors qu'il avait toujours eut du mal avec les première fois. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque Grimmjow titilla son gland du bout de la langue et il se permit alors un gémissement plus aigüe que les autres.

Puis il sentit le bleuté qui entrait en lui. Le rouquin se releva un peu et saisi les lèvres, qui avait lâchées sa verge encore bien droite, goutant ainsi à sa propre semence. Le premier coup de bassin le fit se cambrer offrant ainsi son cou aux dents du bleuté. Ichigo était partit tâter les muscle du dos de son partenaire s'accrochant à chaque nouveau coup de bassin. Il finit par jouir lors d'un énième coup alors que le bleuté avait ressaisi ses lèvres. Lui-même ne fut plus long à venir. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, mélangeant leur souffle.

* * *

Voilà voilà et maintenant après avoir fait la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait faire dans cette histoire (c'est à dire au moins reconnaitre que Grimm l'attire) il va faire la plus stupide. Je pense que vous avez compris rien qu'avec ce que je viens de dire mais pour ^^etre s^^ur rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	12. prise de décision

Je susi de retour et la fic avec moi et du coup une très très grosse boulette mais je vous en dit pas plus eheh bah oui quoi, un peu de suspence.

Deydouu/Tam: Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^

Manion-chan: Donc tu n'as pas eu la joie des autres de d'^etre dans le flou total pendant une semaine avant d'avoir d'autre indice. Enfin c'est peut-^^etre pas plus mal pour toi dans un sens. Sinon Grimm passe à l'action heureusement il était temps.

Ayu: c'est qu'il est protecteur Shiro il faut pas croire. M^^eme un peu trop mais bon on lui en veut pas. Sinon oui les mal de t^^ete signifient quelque chose mais je suppose que tu va vite comprendre.

Ata-chan: Je suis navrée de te l'apprendre mais le prochain lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite mdr. Pour les mal de t^ete je te laisse juger.

Bumblebee: Encore merci de ton aide, j'ai d'ailleurs recommencé à écrire la suite (et j'ai m^^eme fait un léger lemon à croire que tu m'inspires mdr) Enfin maintenant je ne peux plus t'induire en erreur toi mais comme ça tu me diras si ça tient vraiment mon histoire mdr.

Aller maintenant la fic.

* * *

Ichigo, les yeux fermés, essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps… non mieux de son cerveau. Il était encore collé au bleuté étalé sur le canapé dans ses bras. De nouvelles images lui apparurent au milieu de son maux de tête mais la voix de Grimmjow l'empêcha d'en profiter.

« Pourquoi t'as dit que c'était de ta faute ?

-Parce que c'est vrai, si je t'avais pas appelé tu serais pas venu et Noitora t'aurais rien fait.

-Il aurait simplement attendu quelqu'un d'autre. T'crois qu'ça aurait été mieux si c'était ta copine ? »

Le roux rouvrit les yeux et pâlit directement. Il se leva et chercha son pantalon du regard. Faisant abstraction qu'il était observé voir même détaillé par celui resté sur le canapé il fit le numéro de la brune.

« Tats'… Ouais… Non tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, mais je préfèrerais que tu dormes chez Inoue et Rukia ce soir… Grimmjow c'est fait blesser dans le couloir… Non j'me suis débrouillé pas besoin de venir… Oui je ferai attention… Non ne dit rien aux autres s'il te plait… Encore moins lui, il va faire une syncope et débarquer ici, ce que je ne veux absolument pas… C'est ça merci… Ah plus tard.

-On s'inquiète pour moi ? C'est trop gentil.

-Grimm… on se connait tous les deux ? Je veux dire d'avant cette histoire.

-Qui sait, fit-il en se relevant avec une légère pointe de mélancolie qu'Ichigo ne perçu pas, on s'est peut-être déjà croisé. »

Ichigo le regarda remettre son pantalon normalement. C'est alors qu'il rougit et fit de même avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivé là il prit une aspirine et réfléchit à sa situation. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça… Maintenant il n'était plus le seul à risquer quelque chose mais son entourage aussi. Devant ses yeux vint se placer l'image de Shiro. Ca avait d'abord été lui puis maintenant Grimmjow. Si eux se faisaient avoir alors qu'en serait-il pour ses amis qui n'était pas du tout du métier. Ils n'auraient pas même une chance. Le roux souffla et ferma les yeux. La proposition d'Hallibel lui revint alors en tête et l'évidence le surpris tellement c'était simple. Le rouquin lança un regard vers le bleuté qui avait entre les mains diverses feuilles de papier. Il s'était apparemment déjà remis au travail, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux…

Ichigo soupira. Il venait de prendre une grande résolution. Le jeune homme se trouvait dans sa chambre, l'agent du Seiretei encore dans le salon avait apparemment beaucoup de travail. C'était tant mieux. Le roux regarda par la fenêtre il faisait déjà nuit. C'était tant mieux aussi, il en avait marre d'attendre. Il regarda sa chambre et poussa un deuxième soupire avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il tendit l'oreille le bleuté ne semblait pas avoir bougé pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait… normal pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il venait juste d'ouvrir une fenêtre, un geste tout à fait normal. Sauf que lorsqu'on fait quelque chose d'interdit on a l'impression que chaque geste que l'on fait est un indice montrant notre faute. Ichigo serra le cadenas autour de son cou et sortit doucement par la fenêtre. Il attrapa la gouttière le plus silencieusement possible et s'y laissa glisser.

Une fois le sol atteint il se dirigea vers la route puis pris le chemin le menant à l'arrêt de bus. Le transport en commun s'arrêta, le roux descendit suivit par un colosse. Celui-ci était monté quelques arrêts après lui. Il souffla un bon coup et s'engagea dans les rues males famés menant au Gotei.

Il passa la porte, prenant une attitude sûr de lui. Le plus surprenant était que celle-ci rendait bien et personne ne pouvait se rendre compte qu'au fond de lui Ichigo ne voulait qu'une chose et c'était rentrer chez lui. Il fendit la foule et s'assit au bar conscient d'avoir attiré plusieurs regards sur lui. Il fallu peu de temps avant qu'une tête trop connue vienne s'installer à côté de lui.

« Ichigo-kun. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Si vous le dîtes, affirma-t-il d'un air qu'il réussit à faire détaché.

-Ta présence ici à forcément un sens.

-Oui j'ai simplement accepté une requête qui m'a été formulée quelques temps plus tôt.

-Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois ravi, affirma-t-il posant une main sur la cuisse du rouquin.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua se dernier enlevant la main gênante, ce n'est pas avec vous que je traite.

-Tu souhaites peut-être que Schiffer-san sache que tu as tabassé plusieurs de ces agents ?

-Vous me faites du chantage ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante, commençant à détester ses manières.

-Tu n'as de toute façon pas grand choix, si tu veux te rendre auprès de lui, tu dois passer par moi.

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes trop sûr de vous. Je pense que cette conversation n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est pas avec vous que je souhaite m'entretenir ni me justifier. Si vous ne m'emmener pas voir Ulquiorra Schiffer alors je passerai par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la dernière réplique d'Aizen et se leva, réfrénant un grand frisson. Cet homme le dégoutait finalement plus que Noitora. D'ailleurs c'est à côté de celui-ci qu'il venait de s'installer. Le brun lança un regard un peu surpris puis gagnant à Aizen avant de se tourner vers Ichigo.

« Finalement tu l'acceptes mon petit tour, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est parti. Au fait il t'a fait quelque chose l'autre là ?

-Qui Aizen ?

-Ouaip.

-Rien qui vaille le coup d'être dit.

-Tant pis. »

Le roux se retrouva à l'arrière d'une voiture. Noitora lui avait bandé les yeux, par mesure de précaution. Mais l'étudiant se disait que de toute façon vu tous les virages qu'il ressentait jamais il n'aurait pu redire le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Puis la voiture s'arrêta et il sentit qu'on lui empoignait le bras.

« Vas-y plus doucement, je vais pas m'échapper tu sais, lança le roux sur le ton de l'évidence bien qu'effectivement l'idée lui effleurait l'esprit.

-Ouais on va l'faire plus en douceur alors. »

Ichigo se sentit collé au torse du brun, qui le faisait avancer en rythme avec ses propres pas. Il retint de justesse une grimace de dégout. Le bandeau lui fut enfin enlever. Il se trouvait alors dans une grande… chambre. Si on ne comptait la partie couverte d'ordinateur. On l'informa qu'il devait attendre un petit moment car Schiffer n'était pas disponible directement. Cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Le maffieux pouvait rester occupé toute sa vie s'il le voulait. Mais cette prière ne fut pas exaucée car au bout d'une petite demi-heure la porte s'ouvrit. Le cœur du rouquin manqua un battement, les yeux fixes sur l'homme qui venait de rentrer. Il allait enfin le connaître. L'homme qui lui faisait vivre un enfer. Les yeux qui avaient fini par le faire cauchemarder.

Le brun s'approcha et regarda l'étudiant qui s'était assit sur le lit.

« Tu es finalement venu.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir.

-Pourquoi t'être défendu contre mes hommes ?demanda-t-il après un long silence.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main. Je veux être libre de faire mes choix, répliqua froidement Ichigo, ce qui était qu'un semi-mensonge.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à venir alors ?

-Si une agence comme le Seireitei déploie un homme pour m'empêcher de venir ici, c'est que vous êtes dangereux. Mais d'un autre côté ça peut aussi dire que vous avez de quoi les intéresser, donc certainement m'intéresser moi, inventa le roux reprenant doucement son sang froid qu'il avait affichait toute la soirée.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Tout dépend… que serais-je pour vous ? »

Le roux retint sa respiration, il ne fallait pas qu'il craque maintenant. Il avait presque réussi son coup. Mais voir cet homme se rapprocher de lui ne le rassurait pas du tout. De même cette main qui passait dans une de ses mèches lui donnait envi de se raidir. Pourtant il devait avoir l'air d'y prendre plaisir, ou du moins pas de dégout. Il croisa le regard vert et sans qu'il n'y soit pour quelque chose deux yeux bleus s'intercalèrent.

« Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois là dès que j'en ai besoin pour tout ce que je veux.

-Tout ? Ca fait beaucoup…, il fit mine de réfléchir mais sa réponse était toute trouvée quelque soit le rôle qu'il lui aurait donné, dans ce cas j'aimerai pouvoir faire ce que bon me semble en dehors des temps où vous aurez besoin de moi. Ah peut-être aussi accès à un compte, histoire d'avoir un peu d'argent parce que je suis parti les mains vides.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir d'ici sans moi. Mais tu pourras faire ici ce que tu veux. Pour l'argent tu pourras t'adresser Menoly.

-Ca me va. Vous pourrez aussi me fournir en vêtement je pense.

-Oui.

-Puis-je poser une question ?

-Je t'en pris.

-Pourquoi moi ? Du moins pourquoi avec autant d'acharnement, parce que je pense que vous auriez pu avoir plus simple.

-La simplicité ne m'attire pas et disons que je n'aime pas trop être dépaysé. La dernière personne à ta place te ressemblait beaucoup.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui mais avec une préférence pour le sadisme qui commençait à me lasser.

-Qu'en avez-vous fait ? demanda Ichigo qui allait peut-être enfin savoir ce qui été advenu de Shiro.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-En effet… déclara-t-il cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa lueur d'angoisse et de déception. J'espère juste que cela ne m'arrivera pas.

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai encore du travail. Je te laisse, considère cet endroit comme ta chambre. »

Le brun se tourna et quitta doucement la pièce laissant Ichigo souffler. L'étudiant se laissa tomber sur le dos cachant son visage dans ses mains. Maintenant tout était en place. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de communication avec Grimmjow avant que celui-ci ne fasse une bêtise. Ou peut-être simplement pour se rassurer car là ce dont il avait le plus besoin c'était de la présence de quelqu'un. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à Grimmjow en premier, peut-être parce que c'était lui le plus à même de le comprendre. Mais Shuhei lui avait à peine effleuré l'esprit alors qu'un simple souvenir du regard bleu l'avait rassuré devant le maffieux. Ichigo soupira une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa mais n'eut qu'une vision trouble avant qu'on ne se jette sur lui.

* * *

On ne frappe pas l'auteur s'il vous plait. Oui je sais c'est de la folie mais je pense que vous avez déjà comprit que j'étais moi-m^^eme folle, non? Bah tant pis maintenant vous savez. Maintenant reste plus qu'à voir comment Ichi va s'en sortir dans le repère du grand méchant loup.


	13. la démone verte

Bon j'vous promez qu'Ichi s'en sortiras pas si mal, promis... enfin faudra bien le titiller un peu sinon c'est pas drole hein? ^^

Pingulove: tu es toute pardonnée car ta review m'a vraiment fait rire et ya rien de mieux que de rire n'est-ce pas ^^

Ata-chan: Mais non l'est pas fou, il sait juste réfléchir... quoi que...

Ayu: Je te promets une très bonne réaction de Grimm mdr mais pas avant le chapitre prochain.

Bumblebee: Non juste un jouet et c'est très connu que les jouets en voyent pas mal sur les mauvaise habitude de leur propriétaire... d'autant plus que là le joujou est grandeur nature. Ca pour qu'ils soient content ils vont l'etre ne t'en fait pas mdr.

Lulubell Alynn: Pour tout te dire ouir je suis une vraie sadique alors ne t'attends à un peu de gentillesse de ma part... du moins dans mes fic ^^ck sinon je suis plutot bonne poire. Pour le PS oui je connais Kurenai club, c'est cette fic qui m'a donné cette idée. Et ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir.

Deydouu: C'est pas lui qui dira où ils se sont rencontré mdr. Mais tu le verras bien va.

Fyekawai: tu les auras tes réponse suffit juste d'^^etre un peu patient va. D'ailleurs l'une d'elle vient dans ce chapitre, en meme temps je peux pas laisser quelqu'un qui saute sur Ichi inconnue, si? Tient j'aurais du essayer mdr.

Manion-chan: Quel beau compliment mdr

* * *

Ichigo voulu se relever mais se retrouva bloqué sur le lit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, fermé par la surprise du choc, il tomba en tout premier lieu sur des cheveux vert. Puis deux yeux gris qui s'approchèrent pour le regarder de plus près. Et pour finir une voix assez aigüe qui le surpris :

« C'est vrai que tu ressembles à Shiro. Sauf que t'es plus chou que lui.

-Hein ?

-Et que lui il est sadique, t'as pas une tête de sadique toi.

-Je euh… rougit-il.

-Trop mignon, cria-t-elle avant de se jeter au cou du rouquin et de reprendre à voix plus basse, Grimm-chan va être en colère.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa l'étudiant et repoussant la jeune femme, prenant position assise sur le lit.

-Bah quoi ? Tu préfère Ulqui-kun ? T'aimes pas les femmes ? Pourquoi je suis maudite comme ça, soupira-t-elle.

-Euh non. Tu es très belle, mais c'est que… je euh… enfin qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah, la verte se releva et lui tendit la main, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Enchantée de te connaître Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Tu connais mon nom ?

-Je travaille pour Ulqui-kun, mon chou, je connais toutes les personnes qu'il fréquente.

-Et tu fais quoi ici ?

-Pas l'droit de le dire. Tu lui demanderas si ça t'intéresse tant.

-Tu connaissais la personne avant moi aussi ?

-Yep. Shiro-kun.

-Shiro, Ichigo pâlit ou du moins pris une mauvaise figure comme s'il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il espérait que le jeu prendrait bien. Je connais un Shiro.

-Oui on parle bien du même.

-Il était ici ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Schiffer-san n'a rien voulu dire mais…

-Hey calme-toi. Je peux pas te dire des choses qu'Ulqui-kun ne veut pas te dire. Je travaille pour lui je te rappelle.

-Oui. »

Il se leva à son tour et passa sa main sur sa nuque en soupirant. Il sentit les yeux gris de Neliel l'observer. Puis deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Le jeune homme se raidit directement mais elle tira sur le T-shirt pour le faire sortir entièrement du jeans où il avait été à moitié rentré.

« Comment tu te fringues toi.

-Comme je peux figure-toi.

-Ok suis-moi. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. C'est là qu'Ichigo se rendit compte que la bâtisse dans laquelle il avait atterrit était ce qu'on pourrait nommer d'immense. Après quelques détours dans les divers couloirs Neliel le fit rentrer dans une sorte de penderie. Elle parcouru les raillons et en ressortit avec une chemise et pantalon.

« Aller va m'enfiler ça.

-Mais…

-Non pas de mais, siffla-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il y a une cabine là-bas et surtout pas de caméra ici.

-De caméra ?

-Tu crois franchement qu'Ulqui-kun laisse sa maison et lieu de travaille sans surveillance ?

-Euh…

-Bon va te changer faut pas que ça paraisse suspect non plus.

-J'ai pas rêvé alors, tu m'as bien parlé de Grimm ? demanda le rouquin en rentrant dans la cabine.

-Oui. J'suppose qu'il est pas au courant que t'es parti. De toute façon il aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

-Parce que… Je suis celui le plus à même de refaire sortir Shiro de son trou, même si c'est pas votre objectif c'est le mien. Et puis je pourrais toujours aider ici même si j'en sais moins que lui, je peux reprendre son rôle. Ca passera même peut-être mieux puisque tout le monde dit que j'ai l'air naïf.

-C'est le message que je dois passer à Grimm-chan ?

-Non dit-lui simplement que je vais bien, j'aimerai m'expliquer directement avec lui.

-Ca va être dure. Ces quelques temps tu vas être très surveillé alors ne fait rien dans ce sens, ne pense même pas que t'es là en infiltration. Continue ton rôle, d'ailleurs t'es plutôt un bon acteur Ichi.

-Ouais peut-être, soupira-t-il en sortant de la cabine.

-Je savais que ça t'irait bien. Attends »

Elle s'approcha et défit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise. Le roux se regarda dans une glace et resta un moment figé. Il ne se reconnaissait pas mais devait avouer que la chemise ne lui allait pas si mal que ça. Celle-ci était rouge vif mais pas trop flash non plus. Son pantalon noir la faisait ressortir un peu plus encore attirant le regard vraiment sur le haut du corps. Il retint un frisson et se tourna vers Neliel.

« Franchement t'es du côté de qui toi ?

-Du tient, mais il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir. Dommage qu'ils aient déjà la main sur toi.

-Qui ?

-Hum… Grimm-chan, Shiro-kun, Ulqui-kun, pour n'en citer que trois bien sûr.

-Ils ont pas la main sur moi, soupira le rouquin.

-Si tu le dis, rigola-t-elle, bon je te ramène maintenant. A moins que tu ne puisses retrouver ton chemin seul.

-Euh non mais il y aurait pas un truc dans lequel je pourrais dormir ? »

Pour toute réponse elle lâcha un petit rire et ouvrit la porte. Ichigo dormirait donc en caleçon apparemment. Enfin il lui en faudrait aussi des nouveaux mais ça il était un peu gêné d'en demander à la jeune femme.

Elle le laissa perplexe dans une chambre trop grande et trop vide à son goût. Il s'installa sur le lit se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il était chez lui ? Non bien loin d'y être d'ailleurs, il y avait ici quelque chose qui l'oppressait. Il avala difficilement sa salive et regarda les murs. Le roux y découvrit alors une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée. Pour cause elle se confondait avec le mur. Curieux il se leva et s'approcha. Il était chez lui, il pouvait bien ouvrir cette porte. L'étudiant découvrit une salle de bain. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en avisant la grande baignoire qu'il jugea être un bain à remous lorsqu'il y regarda de plus près. A côté était visible une douche dans des mesure plus acceptable mais tout de même plus grande que celle de son appartement. De plus Ichigo se doutait que le mafieux n'avait pas de problème d'eau à gérer. L'envie de prendre un bain le prit alors, il se sentit d'abord gêné ne sachant s'il avait vraiment envie de se servir de cette installation. Mais il pourrait pas rester ici sans jamais se laver.

Ca faisait finalement une heure qu'il était dans l'eau. Ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien et le détendait. Il fini même par s'endormir. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue. Paresseusement ses yeux s'ouvrirent et regardèrent les prunelles vertes face à lui. Il passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller un peu. Il manqua alors de passer par la crise cardiaque mais réussi à se ressaisir.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, informa-t-il.

-Evite de laisse la porte ouverte la prochaine fois.

-Désolé.

-Nell est passée par ici, dit-il en avisant les vêtements au sol passablement plié.

-Euh oui… fit Ichigo commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir le brun.

-Imagine si tu avais été ici, ça n'aurait rien changé pour elle.

-Oh, fit le roux en prenant quelques couleurs.

-Rince-toi et viens coucher.

-C'est un ordre ? demanda-t-il un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Oui, répondit Ulquiorra prenant la sortie sans lui laissé le temps de répondre.

-J'aime pas les ordres. »

Il l'avait tout de même murmuré en laissant la pression qu'il avait accumulée devant cet homme redescendre. Il sortit du bain et entreprit de le vider pendant qu'il se séchait. Il décida de laisser ses affaires là, en mieux plié, et entra dans la chambre. Il découvrit le revendeur d'arme devant un de ses ordinateurs où il semblait en conversation avec quelqu'un. Alors silencieusement il se glissa dans le lit. C'était quand même un peu plus confortable qu'une baignoire.

Peu de temps après il sentit le brun rentrer. Du mieux qu'il put il s'imagina que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent silencieusement puis la voix rauque d'Ulquiorra le cassa.

« Réveille-moi à neuf heure demain.

-Je n'ai pas d'heure sur moi, osa-t-il.

-changeons de côté alors, fit-il se tournant vers le roux.

-D'accord. »

Il se releva et passa au dessus de l'autre homme. Il allait se remettre sous les couvertures quand le brun l'arrêta. Ichigo se sentit détaillé et quelques rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues.

Il aurait peut-être dû garder ses vêtements. L'autre se releva un peu et posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme qui frissonna. Puis deux lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes. Désagréable fut la sensation du plus jeune, il n'avait jamais aimé les premières fois mais là c'était encore pire. Un nouveau frisson le parcouru quand la main sur sa joue glissa sur son torse. Une langue vint chercher la sienne et l'entraîna dans un ballet où elle était maîtresse. Logique, Ichigo ne pouvait faire que suivre, il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose. Pus le brun se décala sous le regard ambré plus que surprit.

« 9h, demain matin. Tâche d'être plus doux que le réveille.

-Je… euh… oui. Je… suis désolé.

-De quoi donc ?

-Je n'ai jamais apprécié le nouveau… Il me faut un petit temps d'adaptation, je m'en excuse.

-Hum… »

Il n'ajouta rien et s'allongea de nouveau fermant toute discussion. Pas que le roux est franchement envie de lui parler mais il avait un drôle de sentiment. Le mafieux aurait-il découvert le véritable but de sa présence ? Ichigo se recoucha et avisa un réveil de ce côté. Il le régla pour 8h45 et le mit le plus doucement possible. Il était sûr de ne pas dormir longtemps mais mieux vallait être sûr dans ce genre de cas.

* * *

Alors Nell vous a plu? Et Ulqui, c'est la première fois qu'o le voit autant


	14. utile

Bon pour ce chapitre nous avons la confrontation des titans... je veux bien sur parler là de Grimm et Ichi mais c'est pas très violent (je m'en suis aperçut après relecture enfin c'est pas grave) Bref je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre. Pendans que j'y suis il y a aussi un nouveau perso qui va devenir assez important qui apparait ^^

Ata-chan/Ayu/Manion: Et ben voilà la suite.

Lulubell Alynn: Ouais je l'aime comme ça aussi.

lalala1995:Merci ^^"

fyekawai: Je te coupe ce n'est pas une part de bonté mais tout simplmenet une part de logique. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je laisse cette personne inconnue alors qu'elle se jette sur Ichi mdr. Mouahahahaha tu le trouves trop gentils Ulqui? On verra si tu ne révises pas ton jugement avant la fin de l'arc mdr. (je te fais un tit spoile mais je tiens à te le dire, c'est pas Ichi qui va en baver quand ils se reverront mais bien Grimm mouahahahah enfin tu verras pourquoi.)

* * *

Ca faisait à peu près une heure qu'il attendait que ce fichu réveil affiche 9h. En même temps il n'était pas du tout pressé que ça arrive. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour réveiller l'homme à côté de lui. Enfin il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui pour y réfléchir. N'y pouvant plus il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il y fit une rapide toilette et pris surtout le temps de réfléchir posément.

Le réveil venait de sonner, la main du rouquin l'avait tout de suite éteint. Encore un quart d'heure. Largement le temps de s'habiller. Ce qu'il fit, c'est comme ça qu'il tomba sur le cadenas à son cou.

« A la base il était à moi. »

Ichigo se regarda dans la glace, Grimmjow avait-il dit la vérité ? Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que ce cadenas pouvait bien signifier ? Etait-il la preuve qu'il appartenait au bleuté ou était-ce toujours la chose qui le retenait à Shiro ? Il soupira ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses questions. Il ressortit donc et se porta vers le lit pour y réveiller son propriétaire. L'étudiant s'accroupit au bord du lit, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Alors il se rappela ce qu'il faisait avec Shuhei quand celui-ci squattait son lit. Doucement il caressa les cheveux couleurs de jais puis il s'avança et scella leurs lèvres une deuxième. C'était toujours froid mais tout de même moins désagréable. Ichigo pensa qu'il faudrait tout de même un peu de temps avant que ça devienne « normal ».

Sa technique marcha étonnement bien, c'est ce qu'il comprit lorsqu'une langue passa sur ses lèvres. Le rouquin lui accorda l'accès sans difficulté alors se faisant tirer dans le lit. Il entendit alors :

« Tu n'as pas vraiment choisi le bon moment pour venir. Je vais être occupé ce week-end.

-Je ferai en sorte de vous détendre quand je le pourrai alors.

-Arrête le vouvoiement pour commencer. Je ne suis pas contre un bain en rentrant ce soir.

-Je… t'en ferai couler un alors, sourit le roux en pensant que Neliel avait raison il pourrait devenir comédien.

-Je rentrerai vers 19h30 je pense.

-Alors il sera fait pour cette heure.

-Bien. »

Le maffieux porta une dernière fois ses lèvres à celle du rouquin puis se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Ichigo se rallongea dans un état qu'on pourrait appeler de second. Il était dans les nuages quand le brun sortit. Son ventre se fit alors entendre. L'étudiant se releva et quitta la chambre à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait manger. Ou d'une personne pouvant le guider à de la nourriture.

Dans ses recherches il trouva un jeune garçon qui lui aussi déambuler dans les couloirs. Surpris de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ici le rouquin se rapprocha.

« Bonjour.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il avec une voix qui semblait bien plus mature que son âge.

-Je suis… euh… un invité de Schiffer-san.

-Un invité ? Êtes-vous Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-C'est ça oui, confirma-t-il recevant alors un regard de dégoût du garçon, Ichigo soupira et demanda tout de même, pourrais-tu me guider à la cuisine.

-Non je…

-S'il te plait, j'ai super faim, expliqua le roux avec une bouille d'enfant.

-Bon suivez-moi, finit-il par accorder devant cette tête.

-Merci… dis je peux avoir ton nom ?

-Hitsugaya.

-D'accord… Tu ne me donneras pas ton prénom ? »

Le garçon tourna les talons et commença à partir. Ichigo soupira et le suivi. Apparemment tout le monde ici n'était pas fan ou aux ordres de Schiffer. Dans un sens il s'en trouvait rassuré même s'il aurait du coup du mal à nouer des liens avec le jeune garçon. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans un tel endroit. Tout en se posant une masse de question il détailla son guide. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir plus de neuf ans ses cheveux étaient blanc comme la neige. Il se souvenait aussi des beaux yeux bleus qu'il avait dirigés vers lui. Moins accrocheur que ceux de Grimmjow mais tout de même assez pour avoir envie de les contempler encore. Mais ce qui avait frappé Ichigo était cet attitude tendue et sérieuse, trop pour son âge. A croire qu'il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose mais qu'on l'en empêchait, qu'il ne pouvait pas arriver à son but. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, imitant ainsi son guide, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à un si jeune garçon.

D'un coup Hitsugaya se tourna vers lui et désigna une porte.

« C'est la cuisine. Ils feront certainement quelque chose pour Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Mais le garçon avait une nouvelle fois tourné les talons et s'éloignait. Ichigo soupira et voulu passer la porte mais on lui empoigna le bras et il fut tirer dans une autre direction. Il remarqua que c'était en fait Neliel avec un grand sourire.

« Neliel ? Je… désolé mais j'ai faim.

-Non t'as pas faim. J'vais refaire ta garde-robe maintenant parce que là j'ai le temps. Et c'est rare que j'ai le temps, expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais…

-Mais t'as pas ton mot à dire. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce que la veille. Pris un peu au dépourvu le roux se mit à regarder les vêtements, qui, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, semblait être plus des tenues de travail, officiel, de soirée… Enfin tout pour passer inaperçu dans n'importe quelle situation. Un vrai magasin de costume. Mais il n'eut le temps de se poser plus de question que Neliel lui colla un téléphone dans la main.

« Bah t'attends quoi ? C'est moi qui paye là.

-Je devais pas éviter tout contact ?

-Là j'ai pas le choix.

-Je vois, il porta l'appareil à son oreille et reprit, allo.

-Enfoiré !

-Grimmjow !

-Ah putain ! Fais chier, vociféra ce dernier.

-Tu l'as cherché. Ichigo ?

-Euh oui… Hallibel-san ?

-C'est ça.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ?

-Commence par ne pas faire attention à Grimmjow. Ensuite tu aurais du nous prévenir et non partir comme un voleur.

-C'est vrai que Grimm m'aurait laissé faire.

-Oui, il n'aurait pas eut plus le choix que Nell n'en a eut tout à l'heure.

-Ah, fit-il en regardant Neliel de travers.

-Maintenant tu te doutes bien que tu va être mis à contribution même si au départ ce n'était pas ton but.

-Je m'en doute oui, maintenant que je suis là autant que je serve.

-Bien alors je te repasse Grimmjow.

-Quoi mais je croyais que je devais pas l'écouter.

-C'est lui le chef de la mission, t'es sous ses ordres maintenant.

-Quoi mais…

-Ichi ? demanda la voix du bleuté au téléphone.

-Euh… oui, fit-il hésitant.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tout de suite tes fesses ici. Aïe, Hallibel ça fait mal ton putain d'truc.

-Arrête de dire des conneries alors, entendit Ichigo en sourdine.

-Ichi faut qu'on cause.

-JE t'écoute.

-Pourquoi t'es parti bordel ? »

Ichigo sentit comme une légère pointe de détresse dans la voix de son correspondant. Surpris, il décida sagement de s'écarter de la jeune femme à côté de lui, sachant que la discussion allait certainement dévier sur des choses qu'elle n'avait pas à entendre.

« T'es toujours là ?

-Oui… Si je suis parti comme ça c'est parce que je savais bien que tu me laisserais pas faire. Mais en même temps je suis sûr que lorsque Shiro apprendra que je suis ici il refera très vite surface.

-Quoi c'est pour c't'enfoiré qu'tu fais ça ?

-Quoi tu pensais que j'y étais allé juste pour le plaisir ?

-'Tain lui quand je le revois.

-C'est pas le moment Grimm. T'as quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

-Tu fais chier.

-Ca j'avais comprit.

-J'te jure que si l'autre te touche j'le bute.

-Grimm je…

-Non t'peux pas comprendre, donc tu t'la ferme. Pour l'instant tout c'que j'veux qu'tu fasses c'est pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Faut qu'tu deviennes un élément du décor. Quand t'sentiras qu'c'est bon faudra que tu me tiennes au courant d'avec qui il communique, ses affaires du moment et son emploie du temps.

-Et Neliel elle sert à quoi ?

-Pour ta protection, c'est une assurance en plus au cas où. Si l'autre enfoiré est encore en vie c'est surement grâce à elle.

-Ok. Ok. Au fait t'es toujours chez moi ?

-Pourquoi j'serais resté ? Pour le loisir de m'engueuler avec l'autre ?

-Tu sais que t'appelle tout le monde l'autre ?

-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-T'énerve pas comme ça.

-Si j'm'énerve ! T'as pas l'air de comprendre dans quelle situation tu t'es mis.

-Va pas me dire qu'en si peu de temps tu t'es attaché à moi comme ça ? »

Ichigo n'entendit pas la réponse de Grimmjow, ni plus rien d'ailleurs. Sa tête avait recommencé à bouillir et il se retrouva confronté à un souvenir… enfin c'était ce à quoi ces images ressemblaient le plus, à un souvenir. Pourtant lui il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… ou dans sa tête.

Il se voyait avec 5, 6 ans de moins, avec lui se trouvait son frère légèrement flou et deux autres personnes qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. La conversation aussi été floue, tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était que Shiro se moquait gentiment du lui. Puis les paroles furent plus claires et Ichigo pu comprendre :

« Franchement j'arrive pas à comprendre comment t'as réussit à le faire tomber en si peu de temps.

-J'y peux rien moi, répondit une voix qu'Ichigo n'arriva pas à identifier.

-Te la joue pas on sait que c'est réciproque, rétorqua la quatrième personne présente sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse la reconnaître.

-Quoi, t'es en train d m'dire que moi j'serais aussi amoureux de lui ? s'écria le premier inconnu en pointant le Ichigo du souvenir.

-Exactement, s'exclama Shiro avant que l'autre ombre ne se déclare elle aussi.

-Puis vous allez plutôt bien ensemble. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le souvenir se tournèrent et Ichigo reconnu Tatsuki. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose, le commencement d'un nom dont le roux était sûr qu'il s'agissait de la personne dont il était apparemment amoureux mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Un peu dans les nuages il tourna le regard vers Neliel qui le fixait.

« Je crois que Grimm-chan essaye de communiquer avec toi. Mais si tu veux pas lui parler raccroche, c'est toujours moi qui paye je te rappelle.

-Oh excuse-moi. Grimm, reprit-il rapprochant le téléphone de son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé putain ? Ca te ferait chier une fois dans ta vie de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ?

-Désolé, j'dois raccrocher.

-Ne t'avise même pas de…, Ichigo coupa le portable puis le tendis à la jeune femme.

-Waaaa Ichi t'es mon héro. Même si tu vas vite mourir mais pour l'instant t'es mon héro.

-Quoi ? demanda l'étudiant surpris.

-Raccrocher au nez de Grimm-chan, faut en avoir pour le faire.

-Nell, je me sens pas très bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais me conduire à de la nourriture… pas manger depuis hier matin, soupira le roux.

-Suis-moi, rigola-t-elle. »

* * *

Une nouveau mystère s'ajoute; que vient faire Toshiro ici? Une petite idée?

Comment avez-vous trouvé l'explication entre Ichi et Grimm, trop soft à mon gout ais j'avais la flème de réécrire honte à moi.


	15. faisons amiami

Je post ce chapitre entre deux révisions alors je vais etre brève gomen, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Deplus je ne pense pas reposter quelque chose avant deux semaines. Le bac c'est la mort mental assurée enfin bref.

Disode ne pas répondre aux derniers coms et enfin comme l'anonce le titre du chapitre, de nouveau perso apparaissent ou alors vous en saurez plus sur d'autre, enfin il y aura plein de monde quoi. Keep the fight!

* * *

Avant de rejoindre les cuisines comme lui avait promis Nell Ichigo se retrouva dans « sa » chambre, un tas de vêtement dans les bras. Derrière Nell était autant chargée. Elle avait décrété que comme ça ils n'auraient plus à faire des allers-retours jusqu'à la salle pour lui trouver des vêtements. Le roux ne pouvait qu'être d'accord même s'il avait très faim. Il avait même réussit à trouver une réserve de caleçon sans avoir à demander. La jeune femme se dirigea vers une des murs et appuya sur un des côtés pour ouvrir une sorte de niche cachée dans le mur qui s'avérait finalement être un placard. Ils rangèrent ses nouvelles affaires puis prirent le chemin de la cuisine. En cours de route Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher de demander, coupant ainsi le monologue de Nell, qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

« Tu connais Hitsugaya-kun ?

-Nan… Ah euh si… tu veux parler de Toshi-chan ? Ichigo leva un sourcil incertain alors elle reprit, Hitsugaya Toshiro ?

-Surement. Il n'a pas voulu me donne son prénom alors je…

-Donc c'est la même personne. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Toshi-chan ? Me dis pas que tu vires…

-Ne te fais pas de tel film, s'outra Ichigo comprenant que trop bien la fin de la phrase de la verte. En fait je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et je me demandais…

-Ichi si tu veux des réponses c'est à lui qu'il faudra demander.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va me répondre ?

-Suffit de savoir s'y prendre… Quoi que vu la place qui est la tienne.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour tout dire ce n'est absolument pas un fan d'Ulqui-kun alors je pense que tu dois le dégouter un peu.

-Ca j'avais remarqué merci.

-Mais j'suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'effort et de bonne volonté tu y arriveras. Bon t'es aux cuisines, moi j'ai à faire.

-Quoi mais … ? »

Mais rien, la jeune femme était déjà partie, le laissant comme de rien devant la porte. Soupirant tout ce qu'il pouvait le jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il avisa directement le cuisinier, brun, de sa taille ayant un regard noir mais tout de même chaleureux. Tout comme le sourire qu'il arborait. Par contre dans un coin de la salle il reconnu la forte carrure de l'homme de la ruelle. Il se rappelait très bien du moment qu'il avait passé à côté de la fac, seul dans une ruelle avec lui. Le molosse n'était pas repartit en bon état mais apparemment c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Quoi que dès que la montagne de muscle le remarqua il délaissa son compagnon pour se porter vers le rouquin.

« Toi… enfoiré tu vas voir, gronda-t-il levant son poing.

-Tu le connais Yammi ? demanda le cuisinier.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, grogna le dit-Yammi.

-Oh… Alors tu devrais baisser ton poing, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes sinon.

-Tssss.

-Merci, dit Ichigo au cuisinier qui ne lui lança qu'un regard en biais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que vous pouvez me servir, soupira le roux sentant que les seuls avec qui il pourrait discuter ne voudrait pas faire ami-ami avec le joujou de Schiffer.

-Il me reste des croissants. Café, thé, chocolat ?

-Thé s'il vous plait.

-J'arrive avec le thé, sers-toi en croissant.

-D'accord. »

Ichigo prit la pâtisserie et observa la pièce. Il tomba donc forcément sur Yammi et son « collègue ». A la limite il préférait le premier car si il était deux fois plus baraqué que lui son compagnon l'était à peu près autant mais donnait la chair de poule rien qu'à voir ses cicatrices. De même sa coupe de cheveux ne permettait pas qu'il passe inaperçu, aussi bien visuellement qu'auditivement à cause de ses clochettes. Il fut tiré de son observation pour le cuisinier qui lui tendait sa tasse.

« Si tu veux un conseil ne leur cherche pas de noises.

-J'en avais pas l'intention, confia le roux. Merci pour le thé.

-De rien après tout tu es Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Et alors ? demanda ce dernier commençant à en avoir marre que l'on dise son nom en entier.

-Que penses-tu que fera Ulquiorra-san si on lui apprend que quelqu'un t'as mal-traité ?

-Il serait mal placé pour dire quelque chose puisque c'est lui qui m'a harcelé, trancha l'étudiant faisant relever un sourcil dubitatif au brun.

-Je croyais avoir entendu que tu étais venu de ton propre chef.

-Ceci n'empêche pas cela, il accentua sa phrase par un regard qui disais clairement « tu crois qu'avec ce type on a le choix ? »

-Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit fait attention car tout le monde ne sera pas ton ami ici, il se rapprocha et rajouta en murmurant, fait surtout attention à Aizen.

-Merci, souffla le roux encore un peu choqué par ce retournement de caractère.

-Au fait moi c'est Kaïen, si t'as un problème viens m'en parler il y a de forte chance pour que je puisse t'aider.

-Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi alors j'en serais ravi, il avala une grosse gorgé de thé et un détail lui revint en tête. Kaïen ?

-Oui, demanda le cuisinier qui s'était détourné pour faire la vaisselle.

-Tu connaissais Shiro ? »

Ichigo vit le brun se tendre. Les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules contractés au maximum. Il avait même stoppé son activité laissant un petit blanc passé. Ce fut finalement la voix de Yammi qui dérangea le silence.

« Tu connais cet enfoiré ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi tout le monde est un enfoiré.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Rien rien, soupira-t-il.

-Ichigo tu connais Shiro ? demanda Kaïen en se tournant vers lui.

-C'était la question que je te posais à la base mais bon, oui je connais Shiro.

-T'as quel lien avec lui ? demanda pressement le brun.

-C'est euh… enfin il est dans ma famille, expliqua-t-il ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails, pourquoi vous avez eu un problème ?

-C'est juste un enfoiré, expliqua le compagnon de Yammi.

-Ca je m'y attendais, ça ne changera jamais où qu'il soit. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ? »

La question n'amena qu'un grand froid à nouveau. Kaïen retourna à sa vaisselle et les deux autres sortirent de la salle sous le regard dépité du rouquin. N'aurait-il jamais de nouvelle de son frère ? C'était mal partie pour il devait l'avouer.

Ichigo passa le reste de sa journée à explorer l'immense bâtisse. Il tomba sur quelques personnes qu'il aurait préféré ne pas rencontrer comme Aizen. Au moins il savait où il ne devait absolument pas aller. Ce petit détour lui fit recroiser la route du jeune garçon. Il hésita un peu en le croisant puis il ne pu résister.

« Oï Toshiro. »

Le garçon tiqua à l'entente de son prénom ce qui le fit s'arrêter. Le rouquin le vit se retourner vers lui se disant que c'était bon signe. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

« C'est Hitsugaya pour vous. Ne soyez pas si familier.

-Quoi ça te dérange tant que ça ?

-…, il se contenta de soupirer.

-Ok je garde Hitsugaya. Je peux t'accompagner alors ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-J'ai pas envie d'être seul.

-Vous n'avez qu'à aller retrouver Schiffer, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là non.

-Surement, soupira le roux qui se détourna avec une mine triste.

-C'est Nell qui vous a donné mon prénom ?

-Hein ? fit-il d'abord surpris avant d'approuver, euh oui.

-Vous vous entendez bien avec elle ?

-On peut dire ça, fit le roux en repensant qu'elle lui avait déjà joué pas mal de tour en seulement deux jours.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi ma présence te dérange tant ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire. Changerez-vous vos habitudes pour ça ?

-Qui sait ? »

Mais le jeune garçon n'entendit pas, il était déjà repartit. Avec cette même démarche qui faisait peser le poids du monde sur lui. Encore une fois le roux se demanda ce qui pouvait bien retenir le jeune garçon chez un homme qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en table. Mais il n'approfondit pas plus la question, il devait revenir dans la chambre. Il était bientôt l'heure à laquelle Schiffer devait rentrer. Oui Ichigo avait réussi à se procurer une montre. En fait la grosse difficulté restait encore de retrouver son chemin. Parce qu'il avait exploré mais de là à retenir le trajet qu'il fallait faire, il y a tout un monde qu'Ichigo traversait souvent avec la plus grande difficulté.

Il arriva finalement avec dix minutes d'avance. Il profita pour faire couler un bon bain pensant que lui-même n'avait même pas le temps de prendre une simple douche. Quel idiot d'avoir autant traîné, il devrait certainement attendre que le maître des lieux ai fini son bain pour pouvoir lui-même se laver. En pensant cela un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lui qui n'aimait pas les ordres ou être privé de son libre arbitre était plus que servit mais il ne pouvait rien dire puisqu'il avait choisit cette situation de lui-même.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Pile-poile à l'heure. Ichigo soupira.


	16. le bain

Et oui je suis enfin de retour ici, veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente mais mon ordi a fait que tous les textes que j'avais taper ont était surprimé dans le répertoir Se perdre T.T J'ai du tout réécrire. (Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas pour KuroTsuki sinon j'en aurais pour la vie des rats mon dieu) Donc bref j'arrive en retard et en plus je suis sure que je vais me faire incendier ou alors bénir par vous suite à la lecture de ce chapitre. Je ne suis vraiment pas sympe avec Ichi (et c'est peu dire) mais j'avais besoin d'une scène comme ça. Donc bon on verra bien.

Bumblebee: Et des choses bizarres il a pas fini d'en voir ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon pour les retrouvailles bah avec Grimm c'est sur, Shiro déjà beaucoup moins. Peutetre qu'il est mort comme le pense certain qui sait eheh. Contente que le fait de voir Nell et Toshiro t'inspire ils vnot etre important pour la suite.

Ayu: Tu verras bien ^^

Deydouu: Je ne sais pas écrire hermaphrodite mais je l'aurais mis comme ça. Sinon le fait que Shiro le soit m'a fait bien rire mais Toshiro n'est pas là pour ça ^^. Le fils de Nell... Pourquoi pas ma foi, c'est probable mais que viendrait-il faire là?

Djiyae: Merci ^^

Lolotyv: Lol merci

Fyekawai: Une suite plus hot, on ne peu moins là enfin je te laisse lire va. Nell à forcément aidé Shiro à sortir de la maison mais reste à savoir si lui a réussi à vraiment sortir. Et de rien pour le spoile puisque de toute façon ça te fait surement réfléchir encore plus ^^.

Lulubell Alynn: Toshiro un infiltrateur? De quoi? venant d'où? Là sont peut-etre les vrais question qu'il faut se poser... ou pas ^^

* * *

Le rouquin regarda la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur le mafieux. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, cela ne lui fit pas froid dans le dos. Il se releva juste, essuyant sa main qui sondait la température de l'eau. Ichigo se permit même un petit sourire pour le brun, il fallait bien jouer le jeun s'il voulait accéder aux petits secrets. Le plus vieux lui lança un petit regard surpris mais n'en dit rien et s'avança dans la salle. Il n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'il vit le roux prendre la sortie.

« T'es-tu déjà lavé ?

-Ano… non, concéda-t-il hésitant.

-Prenons notre bain ensemble alors, lança-t-il alors que le cœur d'Ichigo manquait un battement.

-Si vous voulez, réussit-il à dire en avalant doucement sa salive.

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà demandé de me tutoyer ?

-Si il est vrai. »

Le brun n'ajouta rien se contentant de se déshabiller pour rentrer dans le bain sans vraiment de gène. Ce fut nettement plus problématique pour le rouquin qui n'enleva son haut qu'après plusieurs hésitations. Ce qui le décida vraiment fut la réplique du maître des lieux lui rappelant qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans son bain. Ichigo rougit se rappelant que c'était en effet vrai et que maintenant il n'avait plus grand-chose à cacher du coup. Il rentra finalement dans l'eau et s'approcha du brun à la demande de celui-ci. Il se retrouva de dos pour sentir qu'on le savonnait. D'abord il se tendit puis ne pu résister à l'effet décontractant qui lui procuraient les deux mains pâles. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sans penser que des images plutôt étranges n'attendant que ça.

Il se voyait dans une salle de bain dont il ne connaissait pas le propriétaire. Pourtant ce qui attira son attention fut que le reflet qu'il voyait dans le miroir lui montrait qu'il avait bien cinq ans de moins. C'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'il ne se demandait pas, avec une pointe de stresse et de peur, où il pouvait bien être. C'était surement un des innombrables appartements que Shiro avait tenté de loué. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand une voix inconnue, déformé et pourtant puissante s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Ichi t'es où ?

-Salle de bain, répondit le Ichigo de ce qui semblait être un souvenir.

-Ok.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, alors ne t'avise pas de…

-Mais c'est tant mieux. Prenons-là ensemble, se réjouie la personne qui venait d'entré dans la pièce mais que le rouquin ne parvenait pas à identifier.

-Et puis quoi encore !

-Aller j'ai envie de m'laver là, alors comme t'es là faisons une pierre deux coups.

-Tu fais chier, se contenta de répondre le souvenir avant de passer la porte pour laisser la place.

-Oï Kurosaki, ramène tout de suite tes fesses, tonna l'autre en lui courant après.

-Dans tes rêves, répondit-il en se débattant pour que celui qui venait de l'attraper le lâche.

-Que de mauvaise volonté, se moqua l'autre.

-Attends que j'en parle à Shiro.

-Comme si ce moins que rien me faisait peur.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça …

-Ichigo, coupa une voix qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais connaître.

-Ulquiorra-san ?...

-Tu ne répondais plus.

-Oh, je suis désolé. J'ai surement eut une absence. »

Le brun fixa le plus jeune mais Ichigo ne pu dire s'il l'avait cru ou non. Une chose était sûre pourtant. Il était déçu et frustré, une nouvelle fois il n'avait entendu le nom de la personne avec laquelle il avait été si proche. Même si des fois il doutait que ce soit son imagination parce que d'après ces soi-disant souvenirs il semblait très proche, voir même à la limite amoureux de cette personne. Alors comment était-il possible qu'il ne se souvienne même pas un peu d'elle ? Ne serait-ce que son visage…

Là en était les réflexions d'Ichigo lorsque des mains baladeuses s'arrêtèrent sur son entre jambe. Surpris il se retourna vers le brun mais cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Cette fois il était bon pour passer à la casserole. Pourtant il n'arrêta pas le maffieux. Ce serait certainement l'un des ses plus désagréable souvenir mais il avait fait ce choix lui-même et devait donc l'assumer, tenir jusqu'au bout. Il sentit deux lèvres froides se poser sur la basse de son cou, ce qui le fit tressaillir. Dans un même temps une des ses mains commença à s'activer, un lent va et vient le fit frissonner et malgré l'horreur de la chose Ichigo avait du mal à retenir le plaisir qui montait e lui. D'ailleurs le jeune homme finit par lâcher un lourd soupire quand l'autre vint titiller son gland du bout du doigt. Ichigo frissonna et ferma les yeux pour croiser deux autres bleus qui le fixaient avec honte et dégout. Alors le rouquin se sentit mal et très sale. D'autant plus lorsqu'il relâcha toute la pression dans la main trop pale. Le brun lava ensuite sa main dans l'eau puis se leva pour quitter le bain. Ichigo ressentit une bouffé d'espoir mais se tourna vers l'autre homme, le regard un peu vitreux. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à croiser ses yeux, il dit seulement :

« Je ne tiens pas à me salir. »

Puis il quitta la pièce. Le rouquin aurait surement, dans un autre contexte, du être vexé mais là ne ressentait qu'un grand soulagement. Il s'enfonça jusqu'au cou dans l'eau pour essayer de se calmer et tenter d'enfouir de même sa honte. Mais aussi pour réfléchir à : « Pourquoi Grimmjow ? ». C'était lui qui venait de le faire se sentir honteux mais c'était aussi l'un des plus mal placé pour le faire ressentir se genre de chose. Il aurait plutôt pensé à Shuhei ou Tatsuki, puisque son frère était aussi très mal placé question honte.

Après quelques minutes il se leva enfin et s'occupa de vider l'eau pour ensuite rejoindre la chambre où il ne trouva pas l'autre homme. Une nouvelle fois soulagé il se laissa tomber sur le lit pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve mais réparateur. Il fut réveillé peu après par le retour du brun. Encore embrumé il regarda le plateau qu'on lui tendait. Il lança un vague merci, sentant son ventre gargouiller et prit d'assaut le repas servit. Pendant ce temps le maffieux s'était dirigé vers la partie technologique de la chambre. Puis surprenant Ichigo un écran s'alluma. Schiffer allait-il vraiment le laisser l'observer ainsi ? Etait-il si sûr de lui qu'il ne prenait aucune précaution devant lui ? Mais il avait tord, le brun s'était seulement contenté de classer quelques dossiers. Cela éclaira tout de même le rouquin qui finit par demander :

« Je peux te demander ce que tu fais demain ?

-Je te demanderai juste de me réveiller à 9h et ne pas m'attendre le soir, je ne sais si je rentrerai. L'ensemble de mes activités ne te concerne pas.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Tu ferrais mieux de dormir, tu ne sembles pas en forme.

-Oui merci. »

Le rouquin poussa un petit soupire tout de même, toujours peu apte à suivre des ordres qu'on lui donne, mais se recoucha. Il n'entendit que d'une oreille Ulquiorra parler avec quelqu'un. Pourtant il n'eut pas le temps de se maudire de son manque d'attention qu'il fut emporté par Morphée.

Le lendemain Ichigo réitéra sa méthode pour réveiller le maitre de maison cependant cette fois-ci il n'y eut aucun débordement. Le brun semblait stressé, enfin tout du moins pas d'humeur à « jouer ». Il partit vite laissant un Ichigo tout seul avec une journée qui serait vraisemblablement assez vide comme celle de la veille. Alors il se remit à vadrouiller dans les divers couloirs de la bâtisse puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout voir. C'est à l'angle d'un couloir qu'il entendit un cri étouffé qu'il jugea féminin. Notre rouquin préféré n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Il aperçu dans un premier temps le dos d'une montagne de muscle, celle-ci prenait presque la largeur du couloir on ne pouvait pas la loupé. Par contre le corps qui était entre l'homme et le mur aurait pu passer inaperçu. C'était surement la femme qui avait crié, comment lui en vouloir dans une telle situation. Elle était frêle et avait environ une tête de moins que lui. Son classeur trainait encore à terre certainement lâché lorsqu'elle avait était accolée au mur comme cela.

Apparemment le colosse semblait de mauvaise humeur et la jeune femme en faisait les frais. Elle fit entendre un nouveau cri de frayeur lorsqu'il leva la main. Il n'eut le temps de l'abaisser qu'Ichigo était derrière lui. Une main sur son épaule :

« Ce n'est pas très gentils de faire peur à des jeune femme comme ça. »

* * *

Encore un chapitre de bouclé, ne criez pas trop... la prochain vous aurez un semblant de réponse promis


	17. nouvelle rencontre

Dans ce chapitre on apprend pourquoi Toshiro est là, enfin normalement mouahahahaha et on fait la connaissance de la femme mystère

Hachiko-sama: la suite est pour maintenant.

lioange: lol bah oui l'est pas traumatisé... ou alors c'est pas par ça qu'il l'est le plus au choix parce que bon vu tout ce qu'il y a à coté c'est peut-etre le moindre de ses soucies non?

Bumblebee: Ichi, en cow boy, pourquoi donc? O.O §Oui lui ne sait pas tous ce que vous vous save, et toi encore plus que les autres je te rappelle juste un peu alors chut chut ^^

Ayu: A voir ^^.

irkiala: Bon j'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux ^^"

Deydouu: Il y a une raison toute simple au fai qu'il soit plus distant dans l'anime mais ça tu le sauras sans doute pas avant la fin de l'arc.

Et maintenant CHAPITRE

* * *

Un visage contrarié se tourna en direction d'Ichigo, qui reconnu la montagne de muscle comme étant Yammi. D'ailleurs celui-ci eut une expression furieuse lorsqu'il reconnu à son tour la personne qui l'avait dérangée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi encore ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je t'empêche de porter la main sur cette jeune femme. On ne t'a jamais apprit le respect ?

-On ne t'a pas sonné, cracha-t-il en dégageant son épaule, je règle mes affaire comme il me plait.

-C'est bête nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses et là je ne peux pas te laisser faire, c'est contre mes principes vois-tu.

-T'ferais mieux de dégager gamin. C'est des affaires d'adulte.

-Je pense au vue des dernières décisions que j'ai eut à prendre que j'ai gagné mon titre d'adulte. Du moins plus que toi qui ne fais que suivre des ordres et ne sais pas parler correctement français. On dit « ce sont » des affaires d'adulte. De plus je ne vois pas qui me forcerai à partir puisque si je me rappelle bien la dernière fois c'est toi qui a mangé le sol.

-Ne force pas ta chance moustique, j'devais pas t'abimer, c'est tout.

-Et là qu'est-ce qui à changé ?

-T'essaye de jouer à plus malin ?

-Et je crois que je gagne, rajouta-t-il tendant tout de même ses muscles au cas d'une attaque.

-Tch. J'te promets qu'on en a pas fini tous les deux, jeta Yammi à la jeune femme, toi t'seras pas toujours le préféré de Schiffer attend-toi alors à une surprise.

-Merci du conseil, répondit simplement le rouquin en regardant l'homme partir.

-Merci beaucoup. Vous n'auriez pas du, chuchota la demoiselle.

-Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de passer et ne rien dire, sinon je serais vraiment devenu un connard.

-Mais vous allez avoir des problèmes par ma faute, tiqua la brune.

-Un de plus, un de moins, il voulait déjà me faire la peau de toute façon. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi il voulait s'en prendre à vous ?

-C'est que… enfin, je ne peux vous en parler, vous comprenez je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

-Autant pour moi, toutes mes excuses. Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ah… ah c'est vous alors…

-Oui, soupira le rouquin s'attendant à un nouveau rejet.

-Hinamori Momo fit-elle contrairement avec un grand sourire et une main tendue devant elle, je suis l'assistante d'Aizen-san.

-Aizen, s'exclama Ichigo en la regardant. Ne me dis pas que tu travailles pour cette ordure.

-Et bien si, de plus je ne vous permets pas de le traiter d'ordure. Aizen-san est très bon avec moi.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de lui que tu as du faire face à ce Yammi ?

-Non, non, sourit gentiment la jeune femme, c'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas su m'y prendre avec lui. On ne peut pas le blâmer pour ça.

-N'aurait-il pas pu y aller lui-même s'il est si géniale que ça. Hinamori tu devrais faire attention à lui. C'est n'est pas quelqu'un en qui on peut accorder une confiance aveugle. Tu devrais mieux arrêter de le côtoyer.

-Aizen-san est quelqu'un de bien, contra-t-elle toujours avec un petit sourire, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous permettre de le juger alors que vous ne le connaissez pas.

-Mais c'est un manipulateur sans scrupule il a essayé de… »

Ichigo observa la jeune femme et se rendit bien vite compte que toute argumentation sur le sujet était complètement obsolète. Elle était apparemment une fan de l'homme à la mèche rebelle même si Ichigo ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça même avec toutes les paroles sensé du monde. Alors il se résolu à déclarer :

« Bon, je te donne mon numéro, tient, il lui tendit un papier où il venait de gribouiller des chiffres, si tu as un problème appelle-moi. Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider à ce moment là.

-Mer… Merci mais ce n'était pas la peine, vous avez déjà des problèmes, je ne voudrais pas…

-Prends-le ! Je ne peux pas te forcer à l'utiliser mais au moins je saurais que si jamais tu pouvoir avoir de l'aide. Je serais donc un peu plus rassuré, puis il ajouta pour changer complètement de sujet, sinon as-tu déjà déjeuné ?

-Oui, je dois rejoindre mon bureau des personnes pourraient appeler, si je ne réponds pas ça pourrait être embêtant pour Aizen-san.

-Bon je t'accompagne alors. »

Malgré ses protestations le rouquin la suivie. Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'ombre qui les avait jusqu'à maintenant observé. Celle-ci fini par se détourner en soupirant et partie dans la direction inverse aux deux autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la brune hésita en voyant Ichigo entrer dans le bureau. Sa gène fut double quand Aizen sortit de son bureau ayant entendu entrer sa secrétaire. Elle espérait vraiment que le rouquin ne dirait qui pourrait les mettre dans une mauvaise position. Mais ce dernier ne dit absolument rien se contentant d'observer le patron. Patron qui s'arrêta quelques instants sur le nouvel arrivant légèrement surpris puis laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tout c'est bien passé Hinamori-chan ?

-Yammi-san n'a pas très bien prit le fait que sa prime ne lui soit pas donné...

-Je suis vraiment navré, tu n'aurais pas du avoir à faire ça. J'aurais du…

-C'est n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas laisser votre coup de fil. De plus Kurosaki-san est arrivé et à calmé Yammi-san, expliqua-t-elle en se tourna vers Ichigo pour lui montrer d'un regard qu'elle avait fois en ce que disait Aizen.

-Appelle-moi Ichigo, répondit celui-ci gêné. Et puis je ne pense pas l'avoir calmé mais plus énervé un peu plus.

-Je m'occuperai de lui parler Hinamori-chan ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si tout va bien, je vais te laisser alors fit le roux en fixant Aizen d'un mauvais œil.

Bonne journée Ichigo-kun. »

Le jeune homme partit en ruminant de sombres pensés envers Aizen. Comment pouvait-il, sans scrupule, manipuler une jeune femme comme Hinamori ? Certes elle était naïve et donc c'était plus simple mais elle dégageait plutôt quelque chose qui encourageait la protection. Et puis à quoi cela pourrait-il lui servir de l'avoir elle sous sa botte ? En soupirant il entra dans la cuisine où il retrouva Kaïen occupé à préparer le repas du midi. Le rouquin attrapa une pomme et mordit dedans avec plaisir. Amusé le cuisinier se tourna vers lui en demandant :

« Ca donne faim de sauver les demoiselles en détresse ?

-Que… Quoi ?

-J'ai vu Yammi. Comme à chaque fois qu'il est sur les nerfs, il vient dévaliser mes cuisines.

-Oh…. Il est vraiment en rogne ?

-Bah… t'inquiète il peut rien te faire. Il n'est pas fou.

-Schiffer est vraiment aussi impitoyable ?

-C'est une question rhétorique ça. Et puis la réponse est dans la question.

-Je vois, avec tout le monde quoi. Dis j'ai rien à faire jusqu'à demain, t'as pas quelque chose à me proposer ?

-Un truc à faire ?

-J'vais pas rester là à me tourner les pouces si ?

-Si tu veux m'aider il y a toujours de la vaisselle à faire, plaisanta-t-il. Bon un truc que tu peux faire… T'étais à la fac toi, c'est ça ?

-En médecine, oui.

-'Tain t'as du courage.

-Ca va, j'aimais plutôt bien les études.

-Bah, j'ai peut-être trouvé ce qu'il te faut. Tu pourrais aider Toshiro pour ses devoirs.

-Toshiro ?

-C'est un garçon d'environ 12 ans, grand comme ça, les cheveux blanc, les yeux…

-Oui, je le connais mais il va vraiment en cours ?

-Non par correspondance. Aizen lui paye.

-Aizen, siffla Ichigo toujours sur les nerfs depuis l'affaire Hinamori. C'est pour un peu mieux manipuler Hinamori, j'en suis sûr.

-Wah t'arrive bien à cerner les gens, toi. Dis tu pensais quoi de moi la première fois que tu m'as vu.

-Euh…, fit Ichigo désarçonné. La première fois… à quelqu'un de sympathique… Je ne me suis pas trompé au final.

-Comme je le disais tu sais bien cerner les gens.

-En même temps Aizen c'était pas trop dur. Les ordures sont toujours plus faciles à voir.

-C'est marrant tu n'es pas aussi mesquin avec Schiffer-san.-Quoi ? demanda Ichigo prit de cour.

-Bah ouais, t'es plus sympa avec Schiffer-san qu'avec Aizen. Ca cache quoi ça ? fit-il suspicieux en se rapprochant d'Ichigo par-dessus son bar. Finalement t'aime peut-être vraiment Schiffer-san.

-Il faut vraiment que je te réponde, soupira-t-il. Donc tu me disais avec Toshiro.

-Ah oui. En fait il est drôlement intelligent pour son âge et comme il passe les cours par correspondance Aizen l'o inscrit pour passer presque directement au lycée. Alors bon, si tu pouvais voir avec lui les points qu'il n'arrive pas.

-Tant qu'il ne me parle pas de physique.

-Pas bon en physique.

-Je déteste cette matière. Et puis t'oublies juste un petit détail. Je ne sais pas où le trouver moi. Et puis on a comme qui dirait des rapports assez mitigés.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il soit dans l'aile d'Aizen. Après tout il veut garder un œil sur sa sœur.

-Sa sœur ?

-Tu savais pas qu'Hinamori était sa sœur ? Pourtant le rapport Hinamori et cours de Toshiro à vite tilter tout à l'heure.

-Je pensais que… En fait je savais pas trop mais je ne voyais pas d'autre raison pour Aizen.

-Bref… tu es déjà aller là-bas.

-Oui…

-Tu vois où sont les chambres ?

-Oui, répondit-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

-Ben la sienne est celle tout au fond.

-Ok.

-Vas-y vers deux heures j'aurais eut le temps de lui en parler, il ne te recevra pas à coup de balaie je te promets.

-C'est trop gentils de ta part, soupira Ichigo.

-En attendant si tu veux bien peler ces patates ça m'arrangerait. »

Ichigo soupira amusé. Comparé à la première fois où il l'avait rencontré Kaïen était vraiment gentils et en même temps très sadique. Peler des patates et puis quoi encore. Il est vrai que c'était mieux que de ne rien faire du tout. Il fallait aussi qu'il pense à ce pour quoi il était là. E trois jours il n'avait rien fait… Il soupira encore une fois


	18. leçon

Leçon et rélfexion, je sens qu'Ichi va perdre son cerveau dans ce chapitre... Enfin à vous de voir.

Pawliin: Hey! J'en avait marre des Ichi tout timide alors le mien est sauvage et il se laisse pas faire.

Used blue: Tu comprends pas se qui relit Ichigo au cadenas pour le moment? Pour l'instant ça a un rapprot avec Shiro et sans doute ave cGrimm vu comme il y tient mdr.

Rikka Yomi: Rien a ajouté tu as tout dis, je pense pareil mdr.

Lioange: Si le dernier chapitre te laisse sur ta faim alors tu vas me tuer à la fin de clui-là.

Ayu: merci ^^

Bumblebee: Ah vi oui vive Ichi le chevalier ^^ Tu vas voir daans ce chapitre il ne va pas du tout s'ennuyer je te l'assure.

Migakekun: Et bien la voilà ^^

* * *

Son repas de midi terminé, le roux se dirigea donc une nouvelle fois là où il aurait préféré ne jamais aller. Non il ne détestait pas du tout Aizen, je vous jure c'est juste une impression.

Une fois devant la porte de Toshiro il toqua un coup en hésitant. Pourtant en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallu pour soupirer la porte s'ouvrit. La chemise mal mise, les cheveux un peu plus en pétard qu'à l'habitude, de grosse cerne sous les yeux, le jeune garçon n'avait apparemment pas très bien dormit. Gêné Ichigo l'informa :

« Si je te dérange je peux repasser plus tard.

-Non c'est bon, Kaïen m'a prévenu. Entre.

-Ano… D'accord. »

Surpris de pouvoir entrer si facilement dans la chambre du plus jeune, Kaïen ouvre donc des portes aussi fermé impressionnant, Ichigo le suivi plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. A l'intérieur il découvrit une chambre bien rangée et propre, sauf si l'on fait une fixation sur le lit qui, pour l'instant était couvert de livre en tout genre. Toshiro semblait avoir du mal avec ses devoirs, d'où la mauvaise mine. En même temps donner des cours de seconde à un élève de douze ans… Le rouquin soupira contre la débilité d'Aizen avant de s'installer sur le lit. En ce moment le garçon semblait en prise avec un texte d'anglais. Son manque de vocabulaire n'aidait pas vraiment le jeune garçon à s'en sortir. Alors Ichigo prit les choses en main. Il attrapa le texte et demanda à Toshiro qu'il l'arrête à chaque fois que ne comprenait un mot, ou le sens d'une phrase. Au bout de la quatrième lecture il l'avait assimilé complètement. Surpris le rouquin se dit qu'il avait bien un petit génie devant lui. Il lui expliqua alors :

« En fait tu n'as pas un problème de compréhension mais juste un manque de vocabulaire. Alors pour arranger ça je ne vois qu'une seule méthode parler le plus souvent possible en anglais.

-Avec qui veux-tu que je fasse ça ? grogna le plus jeune.

-Avec moi, je pense que si tu le demande gentiment Kaïen se prêtera aussi au jeu. Nell aussi je pense. En gros ceux avec qui tu t'entends bien, le rouquin avait volontairement omis Hinamori Toshiro ne voulait pas en parler alors lui n'allait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Je suppose que ça peut se faire.

-Bien sur que ça peut, rigola-t-il. Alors il y a d'autre matière où tu as du mal ?

-Il me manque des formules et des théorèmes en math. »

Une petite grimace d'Ichigo lui apprit qu'il n'aurait pas forcément tout ce qui lui manquait. Les cours de maths de seconde et de collège étaient loin pour lui, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se souvenir de tout…

Ce fut une longue après-midi pour tous les deux, surtout en tenant compte qu'ils avaient essayé de tout faire en anglais. En math ça pouvait aller à peu près, puisque qu'après tout les chiffre et théorèmes sont les même partout, mais en SVT ce fut un vrai calvaire. Ichigo avait déjà du mal à trouvé les termes anglais mais en plus les expliquer… Et puis les redonner en français puisque Toshiro ne pouvait pas rendre ses travaux en anglais… Heureusement Ichigo était un très bon pédagogue et très patient, d'autre aurait déjà abandonné. Ils se séparèrent vers 18 heures et le rouquin eut même le droit à un sourire du blandinet. Apparemment ce dernier avait fini par accepter sa présence.

Ichigo retourna directement à la chambre épuisé mentalement. Il était certain d'avoir utilisé toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve mais il était content de l'avoir fait. Et puis comme il le pensait Toshiro était quelqu'un d'agréable, remarque acerbes mises à part, bien sûr. Arrivé dans sa chambre il occupa directement la salle de bain. Une douche pour se relaxée lui suffit amplement même s'il y passa une bonne demi-heure. Il en profita pour réfléchir un peu sur tout et sur rien. C'est alors que ses pensés l'emmenèrent sur le collier qu'il avait au cou. Le roux coupa l'eau en soupirant cherchant toujours sa véritable signification. Il se rappelait bien Shiro lui donnant dans le nouvel appartement qu'il avait Tatsuki. Il se rappelait bien ce que son frère S'il venait à avoir un doute sur ce qu'il était devenu ou s'il venait à disparaître, ce serait le symbole qu'il avait était là. Une sécurité pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie. A la fois un beau présent comme un cadeau empoisonné. Avoir toujours la sensation d'un être cher mais que l'on a perdu peut-être en soit une torture. Pourtant le rouquin avait accepté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et c'était pour cette cause bien précise que ce collier était à son cou… Mais et si pour d'autre personne cela représentait autre chose.

Il n'avait pas oublié le regard de Grimmjow lorsque celui-ci avait lancé ses mots accusateurs « Celui qui te l'a mis 'est qu'une voleur. » « A la base il était à moi ». Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier cette lueur franche et en même temps mélancolique dans les opales qui le fixaient. Mais le bleuté parlait-il seulement du cadenas ou de tout ce qui allait avec ? Et puis toutes ces images qui brouillaient son esprit sans qu'il n'arrive à tout démêler. Il avait certes l'impression de connaître Grimmjow mais comme une simple personne qui ne se serait pas accroché à sa mémoire. Ce serait sans doute la meilleure explication, s'il était un ami de Shiro il aurait pu le croisé comme ça sans y faire plus attention. Mais alors pourquoi était-il si insistant après ce collier ? S'ils ne c'étaient jamais vraiment connu alors peut-être que ce collier n'avait pas été pour lui à la base. Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra lourdement à cette pensé. Et si vraiment ce collier avait était destiné à Shiro de la part de Grimmjow… Qu'en désespoir de cause son frère en avait fait un pacte entre eux deux. Il était du coup normal que le bleuté lui en veuille et lui dise la vérité en face… mais alors pourquoi avait-il eut des intentions plus que louche à son égard ? Le rouquin se souvenait encore de la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien, l'effet apaisant et protecteur qu'il avait eu. C'était agréable.

Ichigo agrippa sa tête entre ses deux mains, fermant les yeux du même coup. Un mal de tête venait de refaire surface et avec lui un lot de sensation qu'il pensait avoir perdu… ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de connaître. Une chaleur, douce, enivrante, qui vous donne envie de partir dans les bras de Morphée. Une sensation de sécurité et en même d'affection maternelle, même un peu trop virile pour être vraiment féminine. Une odeur entêtante mêlant la cigarette et le café trop noir à son goût et pourtant si agréable finalement. Malgré son mal de tête Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui venait toutes ses sensation, la seule chose dont il était sûr c'était que toute venait de la même personne.

Il ne pu y réfléchir qu'un bruit le sortit de sa « transe ». D'abord déconnecté il chercha à savoir ce que c'était puis il se souvint qu'il était encore dans la salle de bain de Schiffer. Il fini de se rhabiller ou du moins enfila vite un pantalon pour se diriger vers l'autre pièce. Comme il le pensait c'était un ordinateur qui venait de s'allumer. Comme ça Schiffer ne coupait pas ses installations lorsqu'il partait. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas dans la pièce une voix retentit. Une voix qui fit frissonner plus que de raison Ichigo. Elle n'était pas autoritaire mais laissé sentir qu'on ne pouvait impunément la contredire. Peut-être le propriétaire de cette vois était le chef de Schiffer. Cela pourrai grandement arranger ses affaires et le faire sortir de là plus vite que prévu… Le seul problème c'est que comme avec Grimmjow il avait une impression de déjà vu, quelque chose qui le bloqué sur place le geler jusqu'à la moelle épinière. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'avancer pour savoir qui se trouvait là mais il pouvait difficilement faire autre chose malheureusement pour lui. Alors il avala difficilement sa salive pour se redonner contenant et souffla un bon coup.

Le plus doucement possible comme s'il était aussi lent et inébranlable qu'une pierre, le rouquin se mit dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Il y découvrit un visage froid et impassible tandis que lui luttait pour conserver son sang froid. S'il n'avait tint qu'à lui il serait déjà à moitié écrouler par terre bégayant des choses insensé. Il se contenta de blêmir de façon inquiétante, pas assez pour celui qui lui faisait face…

* * *

Des idées sur la personne mystère? Aller faites fonctionner votre imagination


	19. retour

Bon j'ai eut des bonnes réponses comme des pas bonnes mdr. Alors je vais vous laissez découvrir qui se cache derrière ce visage froid, mais ne vous en faîtes ce ne sera pas au début.

Ayu: t'avais meêm pas une petite idée?

kaname-sempai: tu n'es pas tomber sur la bonne personne mais merci des compliments ^^

Bumblebee: Effectivement, un peu de Kaïen les bons conseils, du je sais que j'y arriverai pas seul et Toshiro ouvre sa porte à Ichi, c'est-y pas mignon ^^ L'une de tes proposition est la bonne, reste à voir laquelle.

Matsu: Non ce n'est pas Shiro désolée... ce serait déplacé de sa part de faire ça je suppose. Je suis vraiment désolée effectivement il m'arrive souvent d'oublier des mots, mes correctrices d'un jour me le disent souvent. En fait généralement je suis tellement dans ce que j'écris que je ne m'en aperçois pas tout simplement. De même quand je me relis, donc je m'en excuse platement.

Lioange: Pour la personne mystère tu verras bien ^^. Sinon pour ma phrase en fait c'est bien Kaïen qui ouvre la porte, celle-ci est une métaphore puisqu'en faite la porte représente Toshiro. C'est comme si j'avais dit qu'Ichi devrait parler à un mur de prison 'le mur de prison étant Toshiro ^^)

Mikage-kun: Quel commentaire très instructif sur les revieweur qui apparemment ne savent pas trop quoi dire, j'ai bien rit en tout cas ^^.

Pawliin: Ah ah qui sait?

Used Blue: Eheh une de tes réponse est bonne (en même temps t'avais fait le tour des personnes faisable.)

* * *

Pour le coup Ichigo n'avait plus aucun doute sur la façon dont Schiffer avait eut son numéro de téléphone et son adresse, ou même tient son emploie du temps. La seule présence de l'homme face à lui derrière cet écran résolvait tous ces problèmes. Problèmes qui étaenit bien loin au second plan face à ce que tentait Ichigo pour rester calme et maître de lui-même. Il fallait qu'il reste normal et ne pas céder à la panique, dans une situation comme la sienne ce serait se trahir lui-même. Alors il s'avança, inspirant profondément et ravalant une dernière fois sa salive, avant de déclarer :

« Schiffer-san n'est pas là. Puis-je prendre un message ?

-Dis-lui de me rappeler le plus vite possible.

-Bien. »

Mais le correspondant avait déjà disparu de l'écran. Alors le rouquin se laissa parcourir d'un long frisson avant de sortir au pas de course. Il arrive aux cuisines, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire. D'ailleurs Kaïen le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais le rouquin s'en fichait royalement tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un endroit où il aurait du réconfort. Ou du moins quelqu'un à qui parler. Heureusement le brun lui demanda directement :

« Tu cherches toujours quoi faire ?

-Je n'épluche plus de patates, je te préviens, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ca tombe bien, il faut juste couper les tomates, sourit le brun.

-Dis ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Neliel.

-Elle est pas mal occupée. Un des petits nouveaux a fait un excès de zèle alors elle doit lui trouver un remplaçant.

-Tu veux qu'il est mort ? demanda Ichigo choqué.

-C'est la fin de chaque êtres vivant, Ichi. Sauf que lui est parti avant les autres, nous on y peut rien. On lui a jamais demandé de se jeter sous les balles non plus.

-…, le rouquin avala durement sa salive sous les paroles crues et assez dures du cuisinier, et… et Neliel s'occupe de trouver un nouveau, c'est ça.

-Exact. Je doute que tu puisses entrer dans son bureau.

-Tu peux quand même me dire où je peux le trouver ?

-T'es sûr que tu préfères pas les tomates ?

-Kaïen…

-D'accord, d'accord, il est tout au fond à droite en sortant d'ici.

-Merci, tu sais au fond j'aime bien les tomates tu sais, surtout avec une bonne vinaigrette.

-File d'ici ou je te rajoute les courgettes. »

Le rouquin déguerpit sans demander son reste. Il trouva facilement le bureau de la jeune femme, qui pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il toqua à la porte pour découvrir sa présence et eut alors le droit à un magnifique et chaleureux sourire. Comme il en avait si peu le droit dans cette maison. Sans tarder elle le fit entrer, contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé sous-entendre Kaïen. Ce que lui fit remarquer le jeune rouquin :

« Il voulait simplement que tu restes pour les tomates, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je m'en doute mais je préfère pas personnellement. Et puis cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

-Des choses se sont passées ?

-Rien d'extraordinaire à dire ici, répondit-il en espérant qu'elle comprenne le « ici » comme la maison de Schiffer et par la même son désir de parler à Grimmjow.

-Ah bon c'est dommage, tu es sûr ? Il y a pourtant plain de chose à faire, dit-elle en posant discrètement son portable sous le bureau sans que personne ne le voit.

-En fait, j'ai fait un peu plus connaissance avec Toshiro, je lui sers de prof en quelque sorte.

-Tu vois je savais que c'était juste une question de patience avec lui et que… Oups. »

Elle venait de faire tomber son stylo du côté d'Ichigo, d'un geste bien incontrôlé de sa part. Poliment le jeune homme se baissa pour le ramasser et c'est alors qu'il découvrit le portable sur le sol. Il sourit et le ramassa en même temps que le bic mais le téléphone fini dans sa manche plutôt que bien visible dans sa main. Le rouquin rendit alors son stylo à celle qui l'accueillait dans son bureau et continua :

« Kaïen m'a dit que tu étais sur quelque chose d'important.

-Pas plus que ça et puis j'ai bientôt fini là. Franchement il est près à tout pour trouver quelqu'un pour travailler avec lui, celui-là.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ichigo amusé.

-Oui, enfin il ne me reste plus que quelques rendez-vous à passer, tient d'ailleurs c'est l'heure. Je devoir te laisser. Bon courage pour la suite, et évite la cuisine si tu veux mon avis. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr que Kaïen est fini de préparer le repas.

-Oui merci du conseil. »

Ichigo lâcha un petit rire puis prit congé avant de se rediriger vers la chambre de Schiffer. Pourtant en chemin il fit une pause dans la salle aux vêtements. Il ferma la porte avec soin et, après s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait, il s'écarta un peu de l'entrée. Il sortit enfin le portable et chercha dans le répertoire de la jeune femme le numéro du bleuté. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, dont la moitié avait servi à maudire Nell de donner des surnoms bizarres à tous ses contacts, il se décida et appela le numéro de chaton. Allez savoir pourquoi il trouvait que c'était le seul surnom qui allait au bleuté, parce que bon, vieux panda c'est moins classe quand même. Il entendit les sonneries puis la voix grave qui répondit le rassura immédiatement, même si celle-ci criait déjà au téléphone :

« J'te préviens Nell, ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai pas le temps pour…

-Désolé de te déranger, c'est Ichigo.

-Ichi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore j't'avais dit d'être discret jusqu'à…

-J'ai vu un de ses contacts, répondit la voix blanche du rouquin ce qui calma directement l'autre au bout du fil.

-Tu… commença-t-il avant qu'Ichigo ne perçoiv rien d'autre qu'une bataille de l'autre côté du téléphone, bataille qui finit pas un…

« Ichi, c'est bien toi ? »

Ce dernier failli lâcher le portable tant la surprise fut grande. En même temps il eu un véritable coup au cœur si bien que ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Du coup sa façon de parler fut légèrement changée et plutôt tremblotante :

« Shi… Shiro… C'est vraiment toi ?

-Ouais alors t'vas m'faire le plaisir de m'expliquer.

-C'est Byakuya, il… Enfin je… il, sur l'écran…

-Oui je suis au courant de ça, c'est dernière chose que j'ai pu obtenir chez l'autre timbré du bocal. Mais c'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais savoir tu vois.

-Ah tient c'est vrai, rétorqua Ichigo qui reprit un peu du poil de la bête. Moi aussi il y a une chose que je veux savoir. JE peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu foutais toi ?

-J'me cachais figure-toi. Pour éviter de me faire descendre même.

-Oh je t'en pris tu as déclenché la sonnerie du four, s'écria le rouquin.

-Parce que j'étais pas du tout sûr de revenir.

-T'es pourtant sortit bien vite de ton trou ! rappela Ichigo.

-Parce que t'as eu la connerie d'idée à la con d'aller chez lui.

-Parce que tu as eu la connerie d'idée à la con de faire sonner le four, rétorqua Ichigo.

-…

-…

-…

-Shiro, j'ai une question par rapport à ça.

-J'écoute.

-Le cadenas… Grimm m'a dit qu'il était à lui… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, réellement ? demanda Ichigo pas très sûr de lui.

-Vraiment il t'a dit ça ? fit Shiro.

-Et je n'ai fait que dire la strict vérité, rétorqua la voix de Grimmjow qui apparemment pouvait tout entendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais participé à un mensonge.

-Je ne veux pas en parler par téléphone interposé Ichi, expliqua Shiro.

-Très bien je raccroche alors.

-Non attends Ichi, j'veux te parler, retentit la voix du bleuté.

-Je t'écoute Grimm.

-Tain, j'vous laisse seuls moins d'une semaine et vous en êtes déjà à vous donner des surnoms.

-La ferme Shiro, tonnèrent les deux autres.

-J'veux que tu m'donnes l'emploie du temps de Schiffer le plus vite et le plus complet possible.

-Quoi Nell ne le connait pas ? demanda Ichigo intrigué par cette nouvelle plus ou moins surprenante.

-Schiffer, ne fait confiance qu'à très peu de personne, expliqua le bleuté appuyé en fond par Shiro.

-Pourquoi me ferait-il confiance plus qu'à un autre dans ce cas là?

-Démerde-toi Ichi. C'est toi qui a voulu être là alors tu fais comme tu le sens pour m'avoir ces infos, répondit Grimmjow apparemment tendu par ce qu'il disait lui-même. Si tu peux m'avoir celui de la semaine prochaine ça m'arrange aussi.

-Ok, Ok j'ai comprit, soupira le rouquin. Et pour Byakuya ?

-On s'en occupe. Il a l'air d'être le grand chef alors il aura un traitement spécial.

-Je… Enfin c'est le frère d'une de mes amis alors…

-T'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus Ichi, répondit sèchement l'agent du Seireitei. Et une dernière chose Ichi.

-Oui quoi ?

-Tu ne me raccroches plus jamais au nez sin…

-Oui oui… » répondit-il en raccrochant.

Il fourra ensuite le portable dans sa poche et sortit de la salle aux vêtements pour retourner dans la chambre. Cherchant comment il pourrait faire cracher les informations au mafieux. Il aurait bien reprit une douche mais après réflexion il se laissa plutôt tomber dans le lit. Il passerai plus tard à la cuisine pour manger, de toute façon Kaïen était là-bas presque 24 heures sur 24.

* * *

Changement de demande de la part de Grimm, Shiro qui ressort mais qui ne veut pas s'expliquer... Que reserve la suite à notre pauvre Ichigo?


	20. souvenir troublant

Voilà, j'avance encore un peu cette fic, ça faisait longtemps je sais. Du coup je vous mets quelques petites choses de ci de là pour vous aidez à y voir plus claire. Enfin n'oubliez pas qu'Ichi ne voit pas ces détail donc lui est toujours à l'ouest complet. Il y a aussi le retour d'Ulqui dans ce chapitre et je vous laisse découvrir le reste.

Bumblebee: Tu as raison le four ne devait sonner que si Shiro ne pensait pas revenir d'une mission. Non je ne te prend pas non plus pour une schyzo mdr. J'aime beaucoup aussi le fait qu'Ichi raccroche toujours au nez de Grimm malgré qu'il le menace ) chaque fois ^^.

Lioange: Mouahahaha il pourrait essayer de profiter de Grimm. Pas sûre que lui soit d'accord pour autant.

Fyekawai: Vive les frère n'est-ce pas? Enfin en même temps il vaut mieux de l'avoir comme frère comme ça que comme hollow dans le manga non? Quoi que... Je te rassure ça devient de plus en plus compliqué et j'en rajoute une couche encore dans ce chapitre mouahahahahah. Tu as une bonne structure pour la suite de la fic mais pas tout alors je te conseil de continuer à lire mdr. Pour Kaïen, je voulais juste une présence sympathique pour Ichi au milieu de ce monde pas accueillant, donc oui je comprends qu'il fasse tâche.

Ayu: Tous les mystère ne seront pas dévoiler avant la fin.

* * *

Ichigo se leva quelques temps après pour se diriger d'un pas plus ou moins certain vers la cuisine. Il y prit son diner dans un calme relatif. Kaïen avait du comprendre dans son mutisme un malaise auquel il ne pourrait rien faire. Alors le jeune homme décida de laisser tranquille le rouquin. Ce dernier fini vite son repas et s'en retourna dans la chambre. Son esprit toujours embrouillé. D'un côté il était heureux du retour de Shiro mais d'un autre cela voulait dire qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il reste longtemps ici. Cela l'embêtait, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore quelques choses à faire ici. Dans son esprit s'afficha le visage de Toshiro puis d'Aizen. Le jeune homme serra les poings et soupira longuement.

La deuxième chose qui le laissait perplexe ou plutôt non serein était la méthode dont il allait devoir faire preuve pour avoir les informations pour le bleuté. Il avait bien une idée mais se sentait mal à cette idée… Non il devait trouvé autre chose. Il avait de toute façon jusqu'au lendemain pour y réfléchir, et ce délais n'était pas de trop.

Une nouvelle fois Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le lit pour être envahit par un sommeil réparateur. Il ne se réveilla que tard dans la matinée du lendemain, un mal de crane horrible, et un souvenir de rêve plus qu'étrange. Il s'était revu quelques années en arrière, avec son frère, Tatsuki, Shuhei et Grimmjow. Ichigo se frotta la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux se disant que c'était impossible. Il n'avait jamais eut de moment aussi intime avec le bleuté. Il avait peut-être dévié une rencontre brève qu'ils avaient eut et l'avait ajouté inconsciemment à son rêve. Surement parce que Grimmjow traînait un peu trop souvent dans sa tête. Non jamais ils n'avaient passé toute une journée ensemble comme de bons vieux amis comme dans son rêve. Il en était là dans ses pensés quand une voix fini de le réveiller :

« A qui penses-tu comme ça ?

-Je… euh, répondit le rouquin surpris de voir quelqu'un en face de lui.

-A celui qui t'as donné ça non, redemanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le cadenas.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il baissant les yeux ne voulant pas rencontrer les prunelles émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

-Il faut être désespéré pour vouloir garder enfermé, avec une chose si insignifiante, celui qui détient notre cœur.

-V… Tu… Tu sais qui ? demanda le rouquin hésitant.

-Non, coupa directement Ulquiorra qui se releva du même coup.

-Désolé, c'était mal placé de ma part. As-tu fait bon voyage ?

-Pour tout t'avouer, non. Je sens encore le siège de l'avion dans le dos.

-Assied-toi là, proposa directement Ichigo sans vraiment réfléchir, qui d'ailleurs se gifla mentalement juste après.

Le maffieux le regarda d'abord surpris puis finit par prendre place. Il s'assit dos au plus jeune en tailleur, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Ichigo n'hésita qu'une poignée de secondes avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Il entreprit alors de les masser doucement pour détendre tous les muscles endoloris de l'autre.

Il continua un petit moment puis sentant que le brun était plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait certainement jamais été il osa se laisser :

« Tu voudrais bien me tenir au courant de quand je pourrais te voir cette semaine ? »

Il sentit les épaules se tendre à nouveau, imperceptiblement, pendant une fraction de seconde, mais le rouquin le sentit tout de même. Suivit directement d'un affaissement des deux mêmes épaules comme un geste d'abandon. Ichigo ne commenta pas, il fit même comme s'il n'avait rien sentit mais il se sentait mal, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise. Il ne pensait plus avoir de réponse quand la voix d'Ulquiorra coupa le silence :

« Je serai là, demain et après demain, par contre mercredi et jeudi je devrais de nouveau m'absenter puis le week-end, je n'ai pas encore de projet.

-J'en prend note.

-N'oublies pas surtout, murmura-t-il à un Ichigo surpris.

-Oui oui je ferais en sorte de ne pas oublier.

-Tu n'as pas encore petit déjeuner, va manger après tu pourras revenir.

-Est-ce que cela te dérange si je passe un moment avec Toshiro-kun cet après-midi ?

-Toshiro ?

-Je… euh… Je le fais révisé, vu que j'étais à la fac, cela lui facilite les choses. Mais si ça dérange je…

-Tu peux y aller. Maintenant va manger. »

Le rouquin s'exécuta et ne se permit pas un regard vers le brun resté sur le lit. Il rejoignit le cuisinier qui semblait de fort bonne humeur ce matin là. Lui par contre mangea sans vraiment d'appétit repensant à ce qui lui avait dit le maffieux. Quelqu'un de désespéré qui lui avait offert le collier ? Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'état de Shiro lorsqu'il lui avait donné. Cela confirmait-il que celui ne venait pas de sa part ? Ou bien que comme il avait pensé que son frère lui avait refourgué n'en ayant pas l'utilité. Par contre suivant sa première hypothèse, il voyait mal Grimmjow avec un air désespéré donné un cadenas et une chaîne à son frère.

Avaient-ils eut une aventure ?

Question à laquelle avait déjà répondu le bleuté, mais pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance. Après tout il lui avait bien caché la présence de son frère dans l'affaire pendant un long moment.

Finalement son cheminement de pensé l'amena à se dire qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il prévienne les agents du Seireitei qu'il avait l'emploie du temps relatif de Schiffer. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait toujours en sa possession le téléphone de Nell. Une chance, si l'on peut dire. Il salua alors Kaïen et se dirigea vers des toilettes qu'il avait remarqué sans caméra quelques jours plus tôt.

Il enclencha le verrou puis se posa contre la porte, regardant fixement le téléphone. Aussi étonnant qu'il y paraissait il n'osait pas appeler. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ou comment il allait réagir. Il ne voulait pas perdre son sang-froid, mais il voulait comprendre. Finalement il décrocha après une longue inspiration et chercha le bon numéro.

« Nell ?

-Non, c'est Ichigo.

-Quoi déjà ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas et je suis sûr de ne pas avoir utilisé la même méthode que Shiro, un soupira de soulagement le fit tiquer et en même temps emplit son cœur d'une chaleur bienfaisante.

-Alors ça donne quoi ?

-Il est là demain, après-demain, et le week-end.

-Bien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-La donne à changé, Ichi, les ordres aussi.

-Ce qui veut dire ? redemanda le rouquin se sentant à nouveau mal.

-On sera là vendredi soir, et on doit faire le ménage. Je te le dit simplement parce que je veux que tu le dises à Nell, comprit ?

-Je passerai le message, se contenta de dire l'étudiant. Dit Grimm…

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Non rien désolé. »

Et il raccrocha avant que le bleuté ne puisse le pousser à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ils auraient tout le temps de s'expliquer tous les trois quand toute cette affaire sera terminée. Il soupira longuement avant de remettre le portable dans sa poche puis sortit des toilettes. Le tout n'avait pas prit bien longtemps mais c'est tout de même d'un pas vif qu'il retourna vers la chambre du maffieux.

Ce dernier était installé sur l'un de ses ordinateurs. C'est là qu'un déclic se produisit dans la tête d'Ichigo qui en fit part au brun.

« Tu as eut un appel de Kuchiki-san, hier. Il a demander à ce que tu le rappelles le plus vite possible.

-Je vois. Merci. »

Malgré ça, le plus vieux ne se précipita pas pour rappeler, il se contenta juste de finir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tranquillement, comme si aucune menace ne pesait sur lui. Ichigo en frissonna, dans un sens il lui faisait toujours aussi peur mais il avait apprit à faire avec. Du moins le sentiment de dégoût du début n'avait plus lieu.

La matinée passa plus ou moins vite, au moins le maffieux, prit dans ses affaires ne demanda pas trop la présence d'Ichigo. Comme promis l'après-midi, le rouquin se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Aizen pour y rejoindre Toshiro. Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le garçon qui avait meilleur mine que la dernière fois qu'Ichigo était venu dans sa chambre. Pour la deuxième séance d'aide, un lien commença à se créer entre l'assistant et l'élève. Le rouquin sentit bien la glace se fissurer doucement et il en était content mais tout aussi conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de brûler des étapes.

Il proposa une petite pause au milieu de l'après-midi, pour reposer leurs pauvres petits neurones. Le rouquin s'allongea alors sur le lit et ferma momentanément les yeux. Du coup lui revint en surface un nouveau souvenir, ou rêve.

Il se voyait beaucoup plus jeune, seul avec une autre personne qui semblait avoir un fort caractère qui n'était pas inconnu au jeune homme. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre cette personne. Ils étaient apparemment en train de réviser pour une contrôle, du moins Ichigo tentait de faire assimiler ses cours à l'autre personne qui finit par s'exclamer :

« Putain Ichi j'en ai marre, j'y comprend rien à ses maths de mes deux. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Vient on sort.

-Quoi mais je…

-M'en fou t'as pas le choix c'est comme ça. Ou alors je t'embarque de force. »

La dernière phrase fit sourire Ichigo, à entendre comme ça on aurait pu croire Grimmjow. Le rouquin se releva d'un coup, surprenant du même coup Toshiro qui le regarda avec un air indéfinissable. Pourtant Ichigo était bien loin de ça. Il venait bien de penser que le garçon dans son souvenir était Grimmjow ? Comment était-ce possible ? Son cerveau se mit à surchauffer, il posait les yeux partout où il pouvait, son souffle se fit moins régulier. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon à côté de lui ne réagisse.

«Ichigo-san, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je… euh… oui, reprenons si tu veux bien. »

* * *

Enfin le plus gros des mystère sera dévoilé dans deux chapitre à peu près. Donc encore un peu de patience.


End file.
